Izuku- The Hexblade Hero
by ScepticalOne
Summary: "There's no doubt you can be a hero." Was something Izuku thought he would never hear, let alone from a walking wound in space. "But strike an accord with me, and you'll become the symbol of peace easily." It stretched out its hand, "What do you say?" Soft Cross-over with DnD and its mechanics/premises
1. Chapter 1

**Izuku-The Hexblade Hero; Prologue, even though its chapter 1 and will jank the chapter setup on the sites I use. FML.**

**I swear, so expect that to be in this thing.**

* * *

Izuku never knew a handshake could be so ominous.

Then again most handshakes didn't come from the strangely warm hand of a walking hole in the universe, its eye's literal stars glowing brightly against the speckled black of its body, clouds of stardust flowing across its torso and arms.

To make the simple action more odd, time seemed to stand still around the two in the wrecked museum, Izuku's middle school class frozen in various states of shock, fear, and burning rage in one case as a bull-headed villain destroyed hundreds of years of history, or would've been destroying if he could move.

"_Our covenant has been sealed."_ The beings voice echoed deep within the bowls of Izuku's soul, almost causing the boy to flinch, "_The both of us have much to learn."_

And with that, Izuku blinked blearily finding himself back on the floor laying on a pile of shattered glass and metal, what was once an ancient sword was fragmented beneath him and embedded in his arm.

"_Take a Piece"_

The boy had enough sense to pocket a decently sized chunk of the ruined blade, even as the minotaur villain raged around the room, knocking over displays and people alike.

"Think I'm not good enough to work here!" The bestial man bellowed as he knocked over a suit of armor, "I'll show you!"

Izuku looked around the room as he tried to clear his head, slowly pulling himself up when he spotted a fellow student nearby, his desire to help others overpowering his hazy state of mind.

"_Look up."_ The teen did as he was told, spotting a decorative chandelier above the circular room. "_Pay close attention."_

Izuku watched wide-eyed as a hand, almost completely invisible, formed at the top of the chandelier. The hand moved and grasped a piece at the top of the glass decoration. "_Now pull."_

The curly green haired teen realized with a gasp he could control the hand and did as the voice asked without thought, pulling a thin metal rod from the ornate decor.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then the minotaur roared, and the mass of molded glass and metal silently dropped on top of the raging villain, The impact kicking up a cloud of dust and dirt, obscuring Izuku's vision.

The teen took a moment to marvel at the power he felt from the small act of magic, only for it to come crashing to a halt when the possible consequences of his actions occurred to him, and panic set in.

Izuku's head jerked up as he strained to see through the clearing dust, each moment building the boys anxiety. He was vaguely aware of the fact that most everyone in the room had tried to get as far away from the minotaur as physically possible, and said villain had been alone at the epicenter of the fallen decors impact.

Izuku was starting to hyperventilate. What if he had maimed the villain! What if they were trapped under all that glass and metal bleeding out! All might would reject him as a successor if he found out Izuku had accidentally killed-!

The swearing of the minotaur almost sounded like music to Izuku's ears, the villain was still alive, and well enough to throw a tantrum if the sound of glass and metal grinding against stone was anything to go by.

The green haired boy slumped against the wall behind him, his pulse racing in his ears. He had almost just killed someone. That's not how heroes are supposed to act. Hero's are supposed to subdue and-

"_And now comes the second part of our lesson."_

'What?' Izuku thought with a flinch, unused to mental communications.

"_I have given a sliver of my power, I do not give my blessings for free."_ The voice ominously echoed.

Izuku gulped, hoping no-one would notice the blood draining from his face, 'You want me to give you something?'

"_Yes boy, knowledge for knowledge. An equivocal exchange if you will."_ Izuku hated how the voice seemed to come from just behind his ear, a whisper but plenty loud enough.

'What do you want?' Izuku shakily asked after a moment.

The voice was silent for a moment. "_A bagel."_

Izuku sat stunned for a moment. 'A what?'

"_A bagel, preferably an everything bagel."_

Izuku blinked as he tried to process the request.

"_If you do not believe you can provide me such an offering, then speak now."_

'No, I'll be able to.' Izuku quickly responded, 'It just seems like an odd request.'

"_I haven't seen your plane in well over a millennia, I have a long list of items I've heard about from my associates, and I wish to start checking those items off it as soon as possible." _

'How long do I have to get you your bagel?' Izuku asked, his breathing starting to stabilize.

"_A day should be more than enough time."_

Izuku sighed as he hefted himself to his feet, he remembered seeing a food court somewhere in the museum. He'd see if they had any bagels there, and maybe no one would look too closely at his injuries. It would be just his luck for something as trivial as that to stop him from getting a damn bagel.

'I have the feeling the weirdest part of this deal is going to be your demands, isn't it?'

"_You humans are entertaining when confused."_ Izuku's shoulders sagged at his patron's chuckle.

* * *

"So, yesterday you made a deal with some eldritch being during the attack on the museum your class went on a trip to?" All Might sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, currently in his deflated form and trying to fight off a migraine from his green haired student's predicament.

The sun was setting on the pair as they finished their routine work on the trashed Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, the last rays of the day casting the skeletal man in an almost ghastly light. The beach was significantly cleaner than it had been two weeks ago thanks to Izuku's hard work, but it was still a mess.

"Yes, sir," Izuku muttered, unsure of how his teacher was going to react. The teen nervously picked at his bandaged arm as he avoided looking the pro-hero in the face.

"Shit." The symbol of peace leaned his head back against his truck, the bed of which was stacked with a large amount of trash, "funnily enough, this isn't the weirdest thing I've dealt with in my life."

"R-really?" Izuku recoiled in shock, not expecting such a nonchalant answer.

"Kid, there's a lady who can grow into the size of a skyscraper, and the number two hero is a walking pyrotechnics team." All Might explained neutrally, "And that's on the normal side of the spectrum."

"But those are quirks, biologically phenomena!" Izuku sputtered, "Scientifically explainable occurrences in DNA brought about by evolution, not some eldritch being that exists on another plane!"

"_I'd be offended if this wasn't funny."_ Said eldritch being voiced its two cents as Izuku's rant devolved into muttering.

All Might placed his hand on the muttering boy's shoulder, snapping him out of the small trance. "Kid, when you've been a hero as long as I have," The blonde took a breath as he rapidly expanded and continued in a shout, "You see some shit!"

"Now let's get this trash properly disposed of!" The hero shouted encouragingly before deflating back to his sickly form with a bloody cough. Izuku blinked as his mind still tried to process the conversation. "We can debate what to do about your "pact" tomorrow."

"Isn't this something that should be dealt with as soon as possible?" Izuku asked as he slid into the passenger side of his idol's truck.

"Well, you were fine with waiting a day to tell me about it." All Might muttered as he started the vehicle, "So it can wait till tomorrow when you start moving the heavy stuff."

Izuku gulped at the prospect of moving what his idol considered 'heavy stuff,' his scrawny arms barely able to stand the current weight of trash. "Besides, you said it's demands for offerings have been pretty benign so far, right."

"It's only demanded one thing from me so far though, what if it wants something extreme!" The boy tried to reason.

"_I have pronouns you know."_ Izuku's patron echoed in his mind.

'And what are they?' Izuku made the mistake of asking, regretting it immediately as a high pitched ringing echoed from the base of his spine, accompanied by what sounded like a bass boosted air horn resonating in his sinus. The whole experience felt like it lasted for several minutes to Izuku, but a quick glance at the trucks clock revealed the event hadn't even been a one.

'Do you have anything I can pronounce?' Izuku asked hesitantly.

"_My friends call me Thou Whom Agony is Time.'"_ The voice happily replied.

'You have friends?' Izuku couldn't stop himself from thinking the insulting question.

"_Alright, one friend and several acquaintances."_ The eldritch void seemed to either miss the accidental insult or ignore it. "_And yes, I know its a mouth full."_

"We'll deal with the offerings as they come, you said he seemed to be willing to negotiate on what he wants as well," All Might continued, oblivious of the conversation occurring in the seat next to him, "Try getting that list he mentioned, then we can prepare somewhat."

"But-" Izuku tried to raise another point, only for All Mights calloused hand to cut him off with a pat on the back.

"Relax, everything will work out." The hero said encouragingly, "Why, Because I am here!" The Hero shouted expanding into his buff form again, causing the car to jerk to his side due to the change in weight.

"_Speaking of offerings." _Izuku paled slightly at the segway from his mental hitchhiker. "_I want a red ink pen."_

Izuku slumped forward, letting his face fall into his hands.

"_I promise to teach you something really cool." _Thou Whom Agony is Time tried to sweeten the pot so to speak, causing Izuku to groan.

"Young Midoriya, are you not feeling well?" All might asked in an almost fatherly tone, seeming more concerned about this than the prospect that his pupil may have accidentally sold his soul.

"_You didn't sell your soul, only your privacy rights."_ Izuku's patron said entirely too cheerfully.

* * *

"_Are you ready for lesson number two." _Thou Whom Agony is Time shouted as Izuku's dream deteriorated around the wound in space.

"But I need to sleep!" Izuku tried to argue as his patron grabbed him by his shirt collar and started dragging him.

"_Don't worry, you're still asleep." _The walking wound in space tried to placate. "_This is all a dream."_

"This doesn't make sense!"

"_It doesn't have to!"_ The sealed god popped off cheerfully, "_Ask me nicely and I'll teach you a spell to do this with other people later."_

"If this is a dream, why are you dragging me?" Izuku asked as he started to calm down slightly, his patron still dragging him to god knows where.

"_I thought it would be funny."_

Izuku chose not to dignify the poor justification, content to let himself be dragged around the undefinable void he found himself in.

"You said you're going to teach me something, right?" Izuku asked after a moment of silence, resigning himself to the coming events.

"_Oh, right."_ The eldritch being let go of Izuku, causing the teen to drop to the floor, "_In our last lesson I taught you one of the most simple types of spell, a Cantrip known as Mage Hand," _Thou Whom Agony is Time lectured pulling a chalkboard out of the depths of Izuku's dreamscape, "_Even in your current… condition, you should be able to use this spell repeatedly with little to no problems."_

Izuku chose not to react to his patron's jab, watching as he began drawing simple and complex diagrams at a rate faster than should've been reasonable.

"_At your current skill level you should be able to learn and use another cantrip easily enough,"_ The being turned to look at Izuku, "_That'll be your next lesson, think of this lesson as an introduction to magic theory and practice."_

"_If I were to assign you an arbitrary number for your skills using my blessed power,"_ Izuku Marveled at his patron's humility, "_I'd say you're close to being level one out of twenty." _

Before Izuku could ask for a comparison for those numbers to mean anything, his patron decided to give him just that.

"_To give an example, when you get to around level ten, you should be able to go toe to toe with anything that could destroy a country."_ Izuku gulped, almost afraid to voice the question rising in his throat. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how its looked at, Izuku's patron seemed to know what the teen was debating on asking.

"_If you ever manage to make it to level twenty, you'd be powerful enough to affect the whole world." _Thou Whom Agony is Time time turned away from Izuku as he continued drawing diagrams on his chalkboard, which seemed to expand the more the being used it. "_I plan on you being at least level six before you enter that academy your striving for, strong enough to defend or destroy a city."_

"Isn't that a little excessive!" Izuku cried in worry.

"_I ain't gonna deal with no pussy shit. I've been mocked by my acquaintances for the last several millennia for being sealed in a weapon on this plane, My return needs to make a splash."_ Izuku's patron said straight-faced, "_We'll slow down once your school year starts up if you're worried about overloading on this."_

Izuku somewhat relaxed at the promise despite still being apprehensive about the whole deal.

"_Beside's, you're aiming to be the next "Symbol of peace," right?"_ The eldritch being asked with finger quotations, "_You should appreciate the power boost, even if I exaggerated the examples a little bit."_

"How am I even going to explain this, someone's going to know somethings up when I show up doing _magic_ after spending my entire life quirkless?" Izuku muttered, sulking somewhat at his patrons mocking of his dream, missing over the latter half of the beings statement.

"_As a quirk, duh."_

"That doesn't help!" Izuku shouted.

Thou Whom Agony is Time shrugged, "_Not my problem, work it out with All Might."_

"B-but!" Izuku sputtered, searching for words.

"_No buts!"_ The wound, in reality, cut the green haired teen off, "_Now that we've covered the basics, we can move onto lesson three!"_

Izuku only had a moment to glance over his patron's writings, eyes widening at the abundance of magic theory on the board, before almost letting out a shout of surprise as his patron flipped the entire thing over revealing a blank side.

"I didn't get all that." Izuku cried. He actually hadn't gotten much of it at all, having been stuck on the multiple schools of magic segment on the board.

"_Now we're going to learn a personal favorite Cantrip of mine, Eldritch Blast." _The eldritch being's glowing eyes danced with glee as it ignored the anxiousness filling his impromptu student's eyes, as well as his verbal outcry "_Then we'll cover the shit only I can give you."_

"I'm not going to sleep tonight, am I?" Izuku resigned himself further to his situation.

"_That's the beauty kid, You're already asleep!"_

Izuku bit back a groan at his growing migraine.

* * *

**I'm becoming the thing I hate, an author who spends more time starting stories than working on existing ones. Hopefully, some fresh storytelling will jumpstart the desire to work on my other projects. (Sorry to anyone who's a fan of BreakDown. It's my most neglected story, yet my most popular one.)**

**I'm a little worried I made All Might a little too flippant about Deku boy's situation, but this was honestly meant to get the ball rolling for this story.**

**Internet cookie for anyone who finds the hidden joke. There will be plenty more in the future. Feel free to yell at me in the comments.**

**Have a good whatever now!**

**Edit: Title in doc change. Nothing major, just something that bugged me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Izuku-The Hexblade Hero; The actual Chapter one, but it'll be labeled as Chapter two. I should just skip a number one of these chapters just to level it out.**

**Yar har fiddle de dee, I swear like a pirate.**

* * *

'U.A.' Izuku thought in awe as he gazed up at the towering testing building, its gilded letters shining in the morning sunlight, 'I can't believe I'm standing here.'

"_I can't believe All Might made you eat his hair."_ Izuku's Patron butted into the teen's train of thought, "_Ten months of blood, sweat, and tears, and he makes you eat a piece of hair without having the decency to tell you how to use the power."_

'We almost didn't clean the beach up in time, I'm lucky to have this power at all.' Izuku started walking towards the entrance, 'How else was he supposed to pass it on anyway.'

"_Blood."_ The Patron suggested casually.

Izuku stopped at his patron's suggestion. 'The sad part is, I don't know if your joking or not.'

"_If I was joking I would've said something to make you blush, like semen or saliva." _The eldritch being said neutrally, "_Blood probably would've digested quicker as well."_

Izuku fought back the bile in his throat at how his patron sounded almost… earnest about the topic.

"_Although if we're going that route, a blood transfusion might be even better. Assuming your body doesn't reject it."_

'Can we change the subject?' Izuku almost begged.

"_Sure, blonde bombshell on your six."_ Izuku blinked in confusion, turning to look behind a moment later.

"Move or I'll burn your ass to the ground." Kastuki Bakugo growled when Izuku made the unfortunate decision to meet his eyes.

Izuku yelped out an instinctual apology as he jumped to the side, the angry blonde passing by without offering the green haired boy a second glance.

"Huh, he was awfully nice," Izuku muttered.

"_That was nice?"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time asked incredulously, "_Hey, do me a favor. Take a deep breath through your nose."_

'Okay?' Izuku mentally shrugged before doing what was requested from him, He felt the tendrils of his patron slither through his mind and pluck the memory of the action. 'What was that for?'

Izuku could feel his patron smile, a truly genuine smile. The smile of nostalgia a parent gets when they find old photos of their children. It sent chills down the teen's spine.

"_Your friend smells of wolves."_

'I'll deal with that later, now I need focus on what's in front of me!' Izuku thought as he shook the bizarre conversation from his head, a glint of determination shining in his eyes.

He took a mighty step forward, more than ready to begin the long journey of a thousand miles before him, ready to endure all the hardship and pain he would soon face...

Only to promptly trip on his second step and begin to fall forward.

'Well, I guess this is it. I really am a failure.' Izuku lamented as he fell forward, 'I'm sorry Mom, I guess I wasn't cut out to be a hero after all.'

"_Izuku."_

'I'm sorry All Might, all of our training will go to waste and you'll have to find a new successor.'

"_Izuku!"_

'I'm sorry Kaachan, You were always right about me. I'm just a failure who should jump off a buil-"

"_IZUKU, PAY A-FUCKING-TTENTION!"_ Izuku's patron shouted.

'WHAT!' Izuku returned the shout only to notice that not only was he no longer falling, he was standing upright, with a very cute and very concerned girl standing in front of him waving a hand in his face trying to get a response.

"Oh thank god." The cute girl said when she saw the green hair boy focus on her, placing a hand on her chest, her rosy cheeks framed by her floofy hair, "I saw you about to fall and used my quirk to stop you, but then you didn't seem to be reacting to anything and started to freak a little."

Izuku watched fascinated as she touched the tips of her fingers together, and the weight Izuku didn't notice was missing returned. "Sorry about using my quirk on you without permission, by the way, I figured it would be bad luck if you fell right before the test."

"Well, good luck!" The girl cheerfully called over her shoulder as she sprinted for the entrance, leaving Izuku in a stunned silence.

'... I talked to a girl!' Izuku suddenly squealed mentally.

"_I really need to let you talk to my friend if you think __**that**_ _was talking to a girl."_

'Your friend's a girl?' Izuku asked as he briskly walked towards the entrance, his patron having been stingy on their personal details throughout their brief partnership.

"_No she's actually a-"_ Izuku's knees almost buckled as his lungs, liver, and larynx all vibrated at a low F sharp, his teeth and skull pounding like an African war drum, "_But I guess referring to her as a 'her' is the closest you'll get in your pathetic language."_

'Good to know.' Izuku grimaced as he found his way to his seat, right next to his friend Bakugo.

"_I believe the words you were looking for was bully or tormentor."_

'Oh shut up, I need to actually pay attention.'

"_Bullshit! you read up on everything that you're about to hear today last night."_

'They might have changed something!' The boy meekly tried to defend himself.

"_You have the power of me on your side, plus All Might's power is sitting somewhere inside of you! You're your more than set to fuck up some robots! _

The boy blushed at the encouragement his patron was passive-aggressively saying.

"_Seriously, you know two different ways to shoot magic out of your hands, one of which you can do as many times as you want, and those are the boring spells. Those. Robots. Are. Fucked."_

'I guess you might have a point…' Izuku trailed off as he refocused on his surroundings, realizing that the entire room was looking at him, mainly a blue haired boy with rectangular glasses.

"W-What?" Izuku managed to stutter out.

"If you're not going to pay attention and you insist on that inane muttering, then you shouldn't be here!" He declared with a chopping motion of his hand, "There are students who are trying to take this seriously!"

"S-Sorry." Izuku shrunk into his seat.

"_We really need to work on that mutter of yours." _The eldritch deity threw its two cents in, "_And getting you a backbone, I've seen jellyfish with more spin than you."_

'Just please shut up.'

"_Fine!"_ The patron said dramatically, allowing the boy to focus on the remains of the Pro Hero's presentation.

'Oh shit its Present Mic!"

"_What the hell does he put in his hair and where can I get some."_

'You have hair?'

"_Whenever I'm in the mood for it."_ The patron cryptically answered.

* * *

"_How hard is it for you to find a robot to smash!" _Thou Whom Agony is Time shouted at the frantically running teen, "_You have Magic lasers, Remember!"_

'It's not my fault other people are beating me to them!' Izuku tried to counter.

"_On your three o' clock, two feet away."_ Izuku's eyes widened as they locked onto the approaching machine. "_Did the square twat throw you off? He seems like a real stick in the mud"_

Izuku held up his fist, his thumb and index fingers pressed tightly against each other. 'Thundercl-' The boys thought was interrupted by a dazzling light splitting through the air and shearing the robots head off.

"Pardon me," Was what the blonde boy who stole Izuku's point said when he looked at him, "We make a good team don't you think?" The flamboyant boy winked before sprinting off in the other direction, "To bad it will be short-lived, Au revoir!"

"_That kill stealing son of a bi-"_ The eldritch patron started to yell before Izuku cut him off, 'No time for that.'

"_But he-"_ Izuku cut them off again, 'I said no, I need points.'

"_Fine, On your left, there's an ally, about twenty feet away on the other end."_ The patron helpfully pointed out. "_And I demand a mango later for all the help I've given you today giving you."_

'Thank you!' Izuku sprinted towards the ally way, only taking a moment to look down it and aim the charging magic in his hand.

"Eldritch Blast!" The boy shouted as he flung his hand forward, two beams of spear-shaped crackling energy shooting down the ally like a bullet in the barrel of a gun before slamming into the robot he had been targeting and reducing it to shrapnel.

A high pitched 'Eep!' echoed in Izuku's ears as he raced down the alley and into the hectic fight on the large street, the girl who had saved him from eating dirt looked at him in surprise from beside the smoking robot.

"Sorry!" The boy called out as he raced to gather more points.

'Did you catch the number on that thing?'

"_Pretty sure it was one pointer."_

"Dammit!" Izuku swore as he whipped his head around, searching for more targets, aware of each minute wasted was another minute he was closer to failing.

"_Brace yourself."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time warned a few moments before the ground began to rumble beneath his feet.

'What's-' Izuku didn't have time to finish his question before he got his answer. The Zero point hazard robot had made its way into the mock city.

'What the-' Izuku started to think before his Patron cut him off, "_No, Allow me Izuku."_

Izuku heard his Patron give a few soft calm coughs to clear his throat, "_What the FUCK!"_

The robot toward over the buildings, crushing any that it chose to rest its immense hands on.

Despite the mecha's size, it could move quickly. This fact proven a moment later by the punch that blurred into the street, kicking up a dust cloud that rivaled the height of the surrounding buildings.

Izuku stood momentarily frozen in fear generated by the sheer magnitude of the machine before him. Most others were in a similar emotional state, only instead of being petrified by fear, their flight responses had kicked in.

"_Alright, here's our chance."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time tried to seize the opportunity, "_While everyone else is being a bunch of pussies, we'll slip out and get some points."_

Izuku fell to his rear when someone's shoulder clipped him, much to his Patrons displeasure. "_Come on! Don't you want to pass!"_

That jolted the boy from his fears, causing him to scramble to his feet, vaguely away of Present Mics time call of two minutes. Before the boy could move to search for straggling robots, something caught his attention.

"Ow!" A familiar feminine voice called out, causing Izuku to whip around to the source. His eyes landed on the pinned figure of the girl who helped him earlier that day and who he had also almost hurt with his only robot kill.

'We have to help her!' Izuku cried out in his head.

"_Alright, well we can distract it with an Eldritch blast and then use an Unseen Servant to help her, this would also be a good time to test out your new Cursed Specter- OH FUCK WE'RE MOVING!"_

Izuku's Patron had been in an analytical mumble not dissimilar to his servant's when Izuku lunged forward, "_AND WERE IN THE AIR! JUST PEACHY"_

'I'm sorry, my legs just moved on their own!' Izuku apologized as tears began to form at the edges of his eyes.

"_Speaking of legs."_ The pain hit Izuku like a truck, causing the tears to flow freely along with a hiss to escape his mouth, "_You managed to fracture your lower legs in three places, each."_

'Is this the power of One for All?" Izuku asked no one in particular.

"_I think it is, Now would be a good time to mention that I toyed with your body a bit about two months ago."_ The eldritch being informed casually.

"YOU WHAT!" Izuku shouted through the pain, just away enough to know that no-one had probably heard him.

"_We'll talk about that later, first take care of the big boy while we're here." _It was then that Izuku noticed that he was roughly face level with the robot, and he had reached the peak of his leap.

In that weightless moment, as gravity began to work its magic on Izuku, that the green haired boy was struck with an idea.

"_You're liable to kill yourself doing that you crazy bastard, go for it,"_ The boy's Patron laughed as he glimpsed the boy's mad idea.

Izuku let the magic of an Eldritch blast charge in his right hand, at the same time he channeled the now found One for All into the same arm. The boy cocked the limb back and roared a battle cry, "Eldritch Smash!"

"_That is a shit name."_ Izuku's Patron muttered as the sheer force of the punch crushed the head of the robot, and the charged magic caused the rest of it to be knocked clean off the neck of the titanic machine. "_Also you have two clean breaks on each of the bones in your lower arm."_

'I can't believe that worked!'

"_I can't believe your about to fall to your death." _His patron cheerfully said.

'Oh yeah.' Izuku thought as he looked down, vaguely aware of the burning in his right arm, 'Any idea on how to get down safely.'

"_Unseen servant could try to catch you,"_ The patron suggested.

'No, it's not strong enough, Maybe I could punch the ground with my good arm and negate some of the impacts.' Izuku reared his left arm back to do exactly that.

"_How is that any more plausible than my suggestion?"_

'Because Science!' Izuku shouted as the ground grew uncomfortably close, 'Here goes nothing!'

"Detroit-!" The green haired boy began to shout before a hand to the face interrupted him, and strangely enough, his fall.

"Release!" The girl who had now saved Izuku twice shouted, causing him, and the platform she was on to fall to the ground. The brown haired girl took several shaky breaths before turning to the side and releasing the contents of her stomach.

"_So majestic."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time marveled at the rainbow-colored puke that flowed from the young woman's mouth.

'I'm alive!' Izuku mentally cried for joy, 'She stopped my fall.'

"_Yeah-yeah, thank her later with dinner and a movie or something, You have points you still need to get."_

'Crap!' Izuku thought as he tried to pull himself forward with his left arm, ignoring his patrons teasing. 'How much time do I have?'

"And times up!" Present Mics call echoed throughout the ruined city, followed immediately by a storm siren to get everyone attention.

"_Hey, don't pass out on me."_ Was the last thing Izuku heard before he passed out.

* * *

**A little shorter than the last one, but I thought this was a good place to stop and I'm at the point where I'm happy with it. Follow, Favorite, Kudo, Bookmark, I don't care I'm posting the same doc on both and Ao3. Just make sure to review and what not.**

**Have a good whatever now. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Izuku-The Hexblade Hero; Chapter 3.**

**Something about swearing?**

* * *

"_I mean you could definitely do vigilante work if your heart is that set on helping people."_ Thou Whom Agony is time suggested as Izuku blankly stared at his fish. "_And if that doesn't work, you could become a bodyguard or something… Maybe a teacher!"_

The green haired teen ignored his patron, focusing almost all of his mental energy on not giving into his anxiety.

"_You do remember that you can temporarily sacrifice specific emotions to me, right?"_

Thud.

"_I'll take that as a no."_

Izuku took a deep breath as he felt the knot that had formed in his chest unravel, feeling significantly calmer but almost empty.

"Izuku… Are you alright dear?" Izuku hoped his flinch wasn't obvious, he was positive his mother had only barely bought his lie of his new 'Quirk' being energy manipulation. Said lie could very easily crumble if he didn't handle his dealings with his patron stealthily.

"Yeah mom, I'm good." The boy raised his head off the table and gave his mother a half-hearted smile.

"Your eyes are doing the thing again." She muttered softly. Izuku sighed, dreading what those words could mean.

'They doing what I think they are?'

"_Yep, Galaxy eyes in full effect."_ His Patron giddily exclaimed happy to have some proper conversation again.

'How long till this wheres off?'

"_The effect lasts twenty-four hours."_ The eldritch being thumbed through some of Izuku's older memories, his giddiness quickly giving way to boredom. "_If you were a lower 'level' it would only last half that time."_

"It's alright mom, I just figured out a new trick with my quirk is all." Izuku tried to casually explain, hoping she wouldn't ask for more details.

The Midori matriarch seemed to infer her sons desire for the subject to be dropped, "I know you're anxious about the results, but I just want you to know that, no matter what, I'm proud of you and love you."

"I know mom." The boy gave a genuine, if not weak, smile, "I love you too."

"_Momma's boy."_ Izuku's patron mocked, "_Reminds me of my mom."_

'You have a mother?' Izuku asked as he resumed eating his meal.

"_Again, approximate word."_ The patron sighed, "_But yeah, everything has to come from something."_

'What's she like?' Izuku asked, hoping to squeeze some information out of the eldritch being.

"_Incredibly fluffy, very pink, and a giant lamb."_ The patron sounded almost defeated at the explanation. "_Honestly I don't know how she gave birth to me and my sister."_

'You have a sister?' Izuku came an inch to close to asking the question aloud due to his shock.

"_Yeah, remember when I said I only had one friend?"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time sounded a little miffed at being interrupted.

'Yes?' Izuku hesitantly answered.

"_That's her."_ The patron said neutrally.

Izuku was silent for a moment, unsure of how to respond.

'It sounds like you have a good relationship with her?' The boy carefully worded his response, feeling he was treading dangerous ground.

"_I'd hope so, were both manifestations of the night deity."_ The deity said nonchalantly, in that same moment Izuku had made the unfortunate decision to take a sip of his drink. The resulting sputtering left the boy's shirt almost drenched and his poor mother almost in cardiac arrest from shock and worry.

"I'm fine mom," Izuku choked out in between a few coughs, "Just went down the wrong pipe."

'You're WHAT?' Izuku asked in shock, turning more of his attention to his patron.

"_Yeah, I'm the embodiment of the night sky, where my sister is the embodiment of the moon and its phases."_ The deity explained as if he was talking about the weather, "_I guess you could also say I'm the masculine aspect of it while she's the feminine aspect."_

'Why didn't you tell me you're a god earlier?' Izuku would've stuttered if he weren't communicating through thought.

"_Because I'm not."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time said firmly, "_I'm half of one, closer to a demigod."_

"_Besides, My power's limited in this world because of this stupid sword of a prison."_ He muttered bitterly. Izuku sat in silence for a moment, face contorted in thought.

'Is there any way I can free you?' Izuku asked after a moment. The patron's laugh was dark, wrapping Izuku's spine in an icy cloth.

"_That is far beyond you kid."_ The eldritch being chuckled darkly, "_The first step would be to reform or regrow my prison."_

'Alright, how do I do that?' Izuku asked determined as he helped his mother clean up the remnants of their meal.

"_...You serious kid?"_ The patron asked after a moment. Izuku nodded, immediately thankful that his mother had her back to him.

'It's a Hero's job to help others after all.' Izuku said happily.

"_I knew there was something I liked about you."_ The eldritch being gave a hopeful smile, "_If you manage to do this, I'll owe big time."_

Izuku felt the patron pull back from his mind, "_Give me some time to look into it, and I'll get us a list of what we need."_

'Okay.' Izuku weakly responded as he suddenly felt light-headed, the presence of his patron having become an appreciated presence.

'Now what do I do?' Izuku asked himself as he plopped on his couch, absentmindedly going through various arm and hand workouts. 'I should probably send a thank-you letter to Recovery Girl since I'm unlikely to see her ever again.'

"Izuku!" The green haired teen's mother cried out, slamming the sliding door open. A letter was clutched in her hand as she hastily crawled forward on her other three limbs. "It's for you!"

Izuku felt his heart drop when he processed what the wax insignia sealing the envelope stood for. His emotional sacrifice apparently only encapsulated the anxiety he had been feeling and not any of the fear or dread he would fear for the next twenty-four hours when it came to the topic of U.A.

"_Hey kid I'm ba- Why are you crying?"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time asked in confusion as he turned his focus back onto his sole connection to the material plane, several hours having since passed on that level of reality.

'I got accepted into U.A.!' Izuku happily cried.

"_How did you pull that off?" _The patron asked, deciding to respect the boy's privacy by not delving through his memories.

'Turns out they also graded based off of how heroic you were!' Izuku seemed to vibrate in place, confusing his mother slightly as the two were out getting Ice cream.

"_And blowing up the zero pointer net you enough of those to pass?"_

'No, it's more that I acted to save the girl from before rather than hunt for more points or run away.' Izuku explained.

"_So you really owe her dinner and a movie now is what I'm hearing."_ The eldritch being teased, enjoying the sight of the teenager going full Christmas mode with his red face and green hair.

'I-I doubt that she'd want to go out with someone like me, she called me plain looking…' Izuku managed to sputter out.

"_When? You blew up a creature that would make a hill giant shit themselves and then passed out."_

'The video that came in my letter had a clip where she tried to have some of her points transferred to me, she called me plain looking in that.' Izuku glumly mumbled.

"_Eh, Sounds like you're already on her good side. It shouldn't be too hard to get her to want to jump your bones."_ The patron reasoned.

'You don't have any idea how a romantic relationship works, do you?' Izuku deadpanned, trying to suppress his blush.

"_Nope, on an unrelated note. Would you mind if I borrowed your body tonight?"_ The patron did his best attempt at puppy dog eyes, which caused Izuku's brain to quiver to the same beat as Britney Spears 'Toxic.'

'Why?' Izuku tried to suppress his shiver at the sensation in his head.

"_I think I figured out a way for me to control your body and you get a full night's rest, it would allow me to do more research in those wasted eight hours you spend sleeping."_

'Will it interfere without nightly lessons?'

"_Shouldn't, it's one of the perks of being a multidimensional being. I can be in your dreams and in control of your body at the same time."_

'We can try it tonight, but if I'm any less rested then we'll have to either drop it entirely or wait for special occasions to do it.'

The eldritch godling let out a joyful screech, which caused Izuku to feel like someone was using his spine to clean a chalkboard.

'Please never do that again.' Izuku pleaded when he regained his bearings.

"_Get me an Avocado and you have yourself a deal." _

'Fine.' Izuku turned to his mother as the two walked through the busy evening market. "Hey mom, do you know where we can get Avocados?"

* * *

"_About damn time he finally talked to us, even if it was to tell us he's at that beach."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time complained as Izuku raced down the street, heading to the location in question.

'To be fair, he explained that he was busy with paperwork and probably recording all those acceptance letters.' Izuku reasoned.

"_How long does it take to send a text though?"_

'He was probably just wanting it to be a surprise.'

"_...Still seems like an asshole-ish thing to do."_ The godling grumbled as the approached the railings of the beach.

'There he is!'

"Hi, All might!" Izuku shouted, little more than a meter away from the withered man.

"Shush, not so loud!" All Might reprimanded with a spurt of blood.

"_That man must have a lot of blood in his body."_ Izuku Patron mussed, "_He must be lucky or something that none of it ever seems to stain his clothes."_

Off over at the peer, the young couple sitting there seemed to have heard the teens shout. "Hey, did someone say All might's here?"

"No way! Where?" The other one shouted as the two began to look around frantically.

"Are you trying to blow my cover hear kid?" All might hissed, "Say it was a mistake."

Izuku cringed at his mistake, before shouting in a very convincing manner, "Looks like I was wrong, nothing to see here!"

"Aww." One of the couple groaned at the lost opportunity.

"I wanted an autograph!" The pouted.

The two men waited a few minutes for the couple to wander off before they resumed their conversation.

"Good job on getting in kid." All might lifted his hand into a thumbs up, "You got in there on your own merit."

"I wasn't a judge and I didn't tell anyone about training you, you getting in was one-hundred percent you." All might congratulated the kid.

"_What am I, chopped liver."_ The teen's Patron complained.

'What, do you want me to correct my idol?'

"_Yes actually."_

'Then how much would you say you did to get me in?'

"_About a third of it, I've given you some of my power to use magic. Even if One for All boosted that power when you combined the two. Regardless, I still helped you."_

'And I got you your Mango for it, so we're even.'

"_...I'd still like to be recognized..." _Thou Whom Agony is Time pouted.

'Alright, alright.' Izuku mentally grumbled.

"While that means a lot coming from you, It wasn't all me. I have my patron, remember?" Izuku politely corrected his teacher.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about it." All might cringed slightly, having seen plenty of what the eldritch being had taught his student after they concluded that there wasn't much they could do to resolve the situation.

"Speaking of forgetting about things, You never told me you were going to be teaching at U.A. this year!" Izuku flawlessly segued, "It explained what brought you here with your agency being all the way over in Minato."

"That's kinda creepy kid." All might grumbled, turning to look out at the starry night sky over the ocean. "Besides, I was told to keep quiet about the job until the school made the official announcement."

"The job seemed like a good way to find a worthy successor, you have no idea how long I've been looking for someone to inherit my power."

"_Kinda out of order, but he still passed his power onto a U.A student."_ Izuku's patron grumbled through what sounded like a full mouth, the sound of crunching following a moment after.

'Are you eating popcorn?' Izuku asked incredulously.

"_Well no, but yes."_ More crunching followed the eldritch being's words.

'He still intended to pass his power onto someone else with a quirk though, someone who probably could've handled more than one punch without breaking their arm.' Izuku thought sinking slightly into despair. "My body isn't strong enough to endure One for All."

"_Wait a couple of levels and I can juice up your body again, help acclimate it to the power of One for All."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time tried to comfort the boy, causing him to cringe.

'We still haven't talked about how you modified my body without my permission.'

"_...It was done in good faith."_

"You'll learn to use the power of One for All in time, you wouldn't expect a baby to run a marathon now would you?" All might tried to comfort the boy.

"Yeah- Hold on, You knew I was going to wreck my body." Izuku accused the older man.

"We were on a time crunch, but it turned out all right." All might awkwardly tried to explain, "At least you now know what you're dealing with."

The blonde reached down and picked up two cans, "You're currently operating at all or nothing levels of power, in time you'll be able to control it easily."

"So I just need control?" Izuku smiled.

"Your body's barely able to contain the power at the moment, with training you'll be able to hold it better." All Might crushed the cans in his hand, having shifted into his buff form, "And then it will be yours to command!"

"Holly shit it _is_ All might!" One half of the couple from earlier shouted.

"Sign my face!" The other half shouted, the sounds of rapidly approaching footsteps growing steadily louder.

"And now we run!" All Might shouted as he began to do just that, Izuku following behind a moment later.

'What do you think he's thinking about?' Izuku mussed after a moment of the two sprinting down the beach side.

"_Guns, horrible health insurance, oil, freedom. I don't know what Americans think about."_

'All might is actually native to Japan.'

"_Bullshit, this man screams the American dream, he's practically leaking patriotism and manifest destiny."_

'I mean, he definitely does have some American traits. But I think he picked those up when he traveled in the United States.'

"_Do you think he owns a gun?"_

'Maybe?'

His patron was silent for a moment. "_I want a gun."_

'No, I am not getting you a gun.' Izuku tried to shut that train of thought down as quickly as possible.

"_Fine, a sword."_

Izuku's brow furrowed in thought, 'What kind of sword.'

"_A claymore."_ The patron said to quickly for Izuku to feel comfortable.

'Maybe, but it would be easier to get you something smaller… and Japanese.'

"_Fine, an Odachi. I will need a sword if I want to reform my prison anyways."_ The eldritch godling withdrew on the topic, "_Try asking All might, he'd probably be willing to help."_

"Hey, All might." Izuku started meekly, earning the larger mans attention, "My patron was wondering if you'd help me get a weapon for it."

"What, like a gun?" All might boisterously asked.

"_I'm not going to tell you I told you so."_

'Shut up.' Izuku hissed at his patron, "Actually a sword, more specifically an Odachi."

All might gazed forward in thought. "I'll try and pull some strings, how quickly does it want the sword?"

"_As soon as possible, but there's no rush."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time answered, having listened through the boy's ears. Izuku quickly conveyed the information.

"I make no promises," All might said grimly, "But I'll try."

"Oh thank you All might, I promise to make it up to you!" Izuku said in a rush, barely managing to keep his tongue bite free.

"_Hey kid, let me borrow your mouth for a minute. I'd like to thank the man myself."_

"Oh, sure." Izuku verbally said, refocusing the symbol of peace's attention on the boy.

"_**You do me a great service, oh symbol of peace."**_ Izuku felt his mouth painfully stretch as his patron warped it into a smile, "_**I will owe you greatly if you successfully grant me this boon."**_

Izuku felt the tendrils of his patron's control slither into the background of his mind, the eldritch being content with what it had said to the man.

"My boy, that is some freaky shit." All might said as he repressed a shiver. "I don't recommend letting it have control like that around your mother… or often for that matter."

"_Oh what would little ole me do, I'm sweet and innocent."_ Izuku's patron rebutted.

'To quote you, "Bullshit."' Izuku thought, ignoring the tingling sensation that accompanied his patron's laughter.

* * *

**And here I thought this chapter would barely be as long as the previous one, turns out it's the largest one yet… huh.**

**Not much to say as I'm finishing this the day after posting chapter 2, (Withholding for refinement and quality checking.) The same thing as last time, Do all the things and review.**

**Have a good one now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Izuku-The Hexblade Hero; Chapter 4.**

**[Insert absolute gut-buster of a joke about how I swear in this story here at a later point]**

**Pre-chapter Author Note, I've never watched the Simpsons. This fact will become relevant later.**

* * *

"_That is one big door, big enough for me to make a phallic joke if I wanted too."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time commented as Izuku stared up at the imposing door that belonged to his homeroom, "_I'm sure it would please all the ladies."_

'It's too early for this.' Izuku gripped, 'Knowing my luck Kaachan and the guy with the glasses are going to be in my class.'

"_I'd say you jinxed yourself, but you just might be becoming genre savvy of Shonen tropes or something."_

'Didn't Shonen Jump shut down in the Twenty-Sixties?' Izuku thought as he procrastinated from opening the door, able to just barely hear the budding argument of the two people he really didn't want to see right now.

"I recognize that messy hair!" A cheerfully bright voice called out from the end of the hall, earning Izuku's attention and cutting off his patron's response, "Falling boy!"

"_Quick, now's your chance."_ The eldritch being that was currently renting Izuku's head interjected, "_Seduce her with your awkwardness!"_

'Oh my god she looks adorable.' Izuku thought as he fought his rising blush, the brunette girl cheerfully bounced along continuing along on a one-sided conversation.

"_Come on, she is literally talking about how cool you are right now."_ The patron groaned, "_You're making my job as a wingman needlessly hard!" _

'I never asked you to be my wingman!' Izuku mentally cried as he hid his blushing face behind his hands, 'I don't need a wingman, I need to focus on school!'

"_Fine, be a good student that will develop into a functioning member of society!"_

"So I guess I should thank you." Izuku meekly squeaked out, unintentionally cutting off the brunette.

"What for?" Ochako tilted her head slightly in mild confusion.

"Well first off, for stopping my fall in the exam." Izuku seemed to be gathering some courage, "And then going and talking to someone about giving me some of your points."

"Hey, how did you know about that?" She raised a finger to her lips as her confusion grew.

Izuku floundered for a moment, his confidence shattering quicker than an iPhone without a case.

"They, Uhm-" Izuku sputtered for a moment, "They included a recording of you doing that in my acceptance letter."

"I don't know if I should feel creeped out or not," Ochako muttered trying to suppress a shiver.

"Anyways, what do you think we're going to do today besides orientation?" The cheerful girl pushed the classroom door open and led the blushing teen into the classroom. Any reply Izuku could've mustered was cut off by the gruff shouting of a familiar bombastic teen.

"And that's why I think you should just fuck off!" Bakugo finished what seemed to have been a rather long-winded rant judging by his red face, the entire class was in a stun silence as they stared at the blonde.

"_How did you not hear any of that from outside?"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time sounded genuinely baffled.

'I don't know.' Izuku absently responded as he tried to process the sight in front of him. Bakugo was standing on his desk, hands firmly in his pockets as he shouted down at the blue haired teen who seemed to be stuck in the middle of both a cardiac arrest and an aneurysm.

"_I still think you should've ripped him a new one when he tried to pull that intimidation shit a few weeks ago."_

'And as I said before, that would likely get me kicked out of U.A. before I even stepped foot in it.'

"If you're going to spend your time trying to pick fights then you should leave." A tired monotone voice droned from behind Izuku, causing the young Warlock to spin around and face the source of the noise. "Welcome to U.A.'s hero course."

"_What are you?"_ Izuku's patron muttered as he looked through Izuku's eyes, staring at the cocooned man on the floor who was currently sucking the life out of a juice pack.

"It took eight seconds for all of you get quite, that is inefficient and wasteful." The man stood up and stepped out of his sleeping bag, "I am Shoto Aizawa, your teacher."

"_This man looks like a narcoleptic insomniac who's been crossfading with vodka and cocaine."_

'Can you not right now?'

"_No, I cannot not. I can knot, however."_

Izuku sighed internally as he studied his exhausted looking teacher, 'You do have a point, I swear I've seen him somewhere before though.'

The scruffy man reached into his bag and pulled out a set of school-issued gym clothes, "Put these on, we've wasted enough time today."

The entire class blinked at the man in confusion.

"_I actually really like this guy, he's got a good vibe."_ The eldritch being said cheerfully.

'Really?' Izuku asked, knowing he wasn't going to like his patron's answer.

"_Yeah, he radiates doom and gloom energies."_

'Of course, you would like that.'

"_Is that supposed to mean something?"_

Izuku chose not to respond to that, instead, he fell in line to retrieve his gym clothes and proceed to the locker rooms.

"Ah, Midoriya." A familiar voice caught Izuku's attention as he finished putting on his gym shirt, the green haired teen turned and looked at the source, that being the blue-haired teen who Bakugo had been ranting at. "My name is Tenya Iida, and I've been meaning to congratulate you."

"What for?" Izuku asked with a tilt of his head, blinking in surprise.

"You seemed to gaze through and see the true meaning of the entrance exams, something even I wasn't even able to do! you are clearly the superior student!" Iida seemed to look away in shame as Izuku tried to process what he assumed was a compliment.

"_Just roll with it kid, this guy seems like a stubborn square."_

'Are you going to refer to him as anything other than a square?'

"_... He dresses like a dad?"_

'And now I'm going to ignore you unless you have something helpful to say.' Izuku thought as he focused back on reality and prepared to respond.

"_You may not respond to my words but I know you will hear each and every one of them!"_ The eldritch being cried out.

"Iida, I-" Izuku was cut off by a tap on his shoulder. The green haired teen turned and was met with the sight of a spiky head of bright red hair.

"We should probably get out there." The teen advised with a sharp-toothed smile.

"He's right, Aizawa-sensei seems to be one who doesn't dilly-dally." Iida nodded in agreement, spinning on one foot and marching out the locker room.

"_Actually now that I think about it, he's definitely an automaton of some sort."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time mused, "_Did some Warforged survive this long?"_

Izuku sighed as he trailed behind his male classmates.

"A Quirk test?" Most everyone in class 1-A shouted in surprise, Ochako following up with, "But what about Orientation?"

"It's a waste of time, if you plan to become a hero then you need to start focusing on that as soon as possible," Aizawa said with his back to the student's, contempt evident in his tone. "U.A isn't bound to those pointless traditions, the teachers here are allowed to run their classes however they choose to."

"_I highly doubt that they are completely free to do whatever they want, I know from first-hand experience that you humans are way too easy to corrupt."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time muttered between crunches of some snack food.

'Are you going to be like this the entire time I'm in U.A.?' Izuku huffed as he tried to pay attention to his teacher, who had just turned to half face the class.

"_Yes."_ The patron said unapologetically.

"You all have been subjected to standardized tests for most of your lives, but never got to use your Quirks." The half-dead looking man lectured, raising a phone with several athletic based categories listed on it. "The government's still trying to perpetuate the myth that everyone born equally by suppressing those with power."

"It's irrational," He all but spat out, "One day those in power will learn, but that day is not today."

"_This guy is one bad day away from writing a manifesto that would make Karl Marx proud."_

"Bakugo," Aizawa tossed a ball to the bombastic blonde, "You scored highest in the entrance exam, Throw this ball as far as you can using your Quirk."

"Hell yeah," The blonde excitedly said, enjoying the prospect of being allowed to blow something to high heaven and back. The teen swaggered into the marked circle and wound his arm like a pitcher would, assuming a pitcher was aiming to kill an angel on a cloud somewhere.

"Die!" The teen bellowed as he launched the ball forward, an explosion detonating at the last moment to add to the soft-balls forward momentum.

'Seven hundred and five-point two meters.' Read the device in Aizawa's hand as he held it up to the class.

"What was your highest score in Middle school Bakugo?" Aizawa looked to the blonde teen disinterestedly.

"Pretty sure it was sixty-seven meters." Bakugo was grinning like a madman, more than happy with the number he had just received. Aizawa nodded, somehow making the action drip wit apathy.

"If you want to know your potential as a pro-hero then you'll need to know your physical limits." Aizawa droned, the crowd of students bursting into excited chatter as they realized that they could cut loose for once.

"This is going to be so fun!" A pink haired girl with curly horns and black and yellow eyes cheered from behind Izuku.

"_So that's what a Tiefling and a Fey's offspring would look like."_ The eldritch being mused as Izuku turned to look at the energetic girl, "_Too bad I don't sense any magic coming from her, that would be a fun bag of issues to mess with."_

'You're not going to tell me what a Tiefling and a Fey are, are you?' Izuku grumbled.

"_I will if you get me a Kumquat."_

'What is it with you and demanding food?'

"_Would you like me to demand human sacrifices, or maybe hedonistic acts so that I can know the carnal pleasures you petty mortals experience?"_ The patron asked in a far to serious tone.

'So what variety of Kumquat would you like?' Izuku quickly asked. Before his patron could respond, Aizawa decided that the class had been having entirely to much fun.

"Idiots." Aizawa's voice was low but cracked like thunder, silencing the entire class, "You only have three years here to prepare and become heroes, "fun" isn't something that should be remotely close to being on your mind."

Izuku felt a chill dance down his spine as a grin split across his teacher's face, "Lets up the ante why don't we?"

"You'll be competing in eight physical exams, anyone who fails to meet my expectations will face immediate expulsion." The scarfed man declared with a mad glint in his eyes.

'This isn't good.' Izuku thought.

"_The hell do you mean by that?"_ Izuku's patron sounded nonplussed by the man's threat of expulsion.

'I can't use One for All in this, I don't have enough control!' Izuku said as terror crept into his voice.

"_Oh if only you had some second source of power given to you by the sexiest, smartest, and charming of the otherworldly beings."_ The walking wound in space mocked, sounding genuinely offended.

Izuku flinched at the tone, 'Sorry...' The teen muttered.

"_Your apology is accepted, on the condition, you get me season fourteen of the Simpsons." _

'You mean that American cartoon that's been running since before Quirks emerged."

"_The fourteenth season of it yes."_

'Isn't it on its three hundredth season or something?"

"_Yes, and all of them are shit except the fourteenth."_

'If you say so.' Izuku turned his attention back to the real world only to be met with the terrifying sight of his teacher grinning madly at the class.

"_Oh, by the way, he basically just told everyone that if they have a problem with his teaching method to shut the fuck up and go home."_

'Your paraphrasing!' Izuku accused as his nervousness began to get to him.

"That's not fair!" Ochako shouted from beside Izuku, "It's the first day for crying out loud."

"_You should've made your move, she's fucked now."_ The patron somberly lamented.

'Can! You! Not!' Izuku tried to beat back his rising nerves, which his patron was not helping with in any way.

"Fair?" Aizawa spat the word out as if it was poisonous, "You think in a world with natural disasters, catastrophic accidents, corrupt leaders and power-hungry villains is dictated by fairness?"

The entire class leaned away from the ranting man, "It's a hero's job to bring fair play into a world by combating such unfairness."

"If you want to be a pro-hero you need to break through limits, endure the hardships that this school will force upon you and go beyond. Plus-Ultra is this school's motto, and you'll need to embody it to survive." The man beckoned the class forward with a taunting finger, "Now, show me you deserve to be here."

"_Hot damn that's some charisma."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time echoed the same sentiment of what Izuku was feeling, the burning flame of determination igniting in his chest again.

"_Are you sure that's not heartburn?"_

'There was such a nice moment, and you ruined it.' Izuku sighed.

"We've wasted enough time, let the games begin," Aizawa said replacing his mask of apathy.

'Alright, how are we going to handle the 50-meter dash?' Izuku inquired as he tried to psych himself up, and fight the growing dread that came with watching his classmate's accel at the simple sprint.

"_Hell if I know, None of the spells you've got really can boost your speed."_

'Were you not just offended that I didn't remember that I can use your power for this?'

"_Yeah, but that's because you forgot you had access to it at all. Just like you forgot you could sacrifice emotions and feelings to me as well."_

'How can that-' Izuku suddenly remembered the implications of what his patron said.

"_You are one of the smartest dumb people I know."_ The patron grumbled as he happily consumed the offered emotions of his servant. "_Oh, that is some ripe despair."_

'At least now I'm not limited by nerves-Oh god I'm racing with Bakugo!' The teen had started to say in a relaxed manner before mentally shrieking.

"_How the hell did you feel that?"_

'Not now, gotta focus on running!' And run he did.

"Six Point Eight Seconds!" The bot happily cried as Izuku sprinted past it, severally lagging behind his childhood friend/bully.

'Crap!'

"_What was the analogy that you used with All Might for using One for All, An egg in a microwave?" _Thou Whom Agony is Time mused as Izuku tried to focus the power of One for All.

'Yeah, why?'

"_How about you try focusing on that when your not in a ride or die situation."_

'And what do you suggest I do?'

"_Multiple hands are better than one?"_

Izuku almost smacked himself with the grip test machine. The green haired teen took a deep breath as he channeled the swirling magic that his patron had instilled in him, his pupils taking on the pattern of a starry night sky in the countryside.

"Mage Hand," Izuku muttered under his breath, gently moving his off hand in a simple pattern.

The teen felt the confirming mental link form between him and his conjured assistance.

'Alright now just hold it right there,' He commanded, feeling the ghostly touch of the disembodied hand by his own on the wide handle of the grip test machine, 'And Squeeze!'

The teen squeezed with all his natural might, the conjured hand the following suit and adding its meager strength to the mix.

'Please be good!' Izuku prayed.

"_Hey, Seventy Kilograms isn't too bad."_ Izuku's patron tried encouraging the green haired teen.

"Holy shit, your a beast." A teen with cylinder elbows shouted in surprise as he looked up to the multi-armed giant, "Hey everyone, This guy hit five hundred and forty Kilograms!"

'I'm screwed, aren't I?' The green haired teen hopelessly asked.

"_Only if Aizawa grades on a curve, that guy probably is going to screw the entire average from being a show-off."_

"Oh yeah," A big lipped and big-muscled student shouted from across the room, "Well I hit five twenty!"

"_Make that two show-offs."_

This time, Izuku did not avoid hitting himself in the head with the grip machine.

'Any ideas for the long jump?' Izuku thought as he watched Bakugo rocket across the sand pit.

"_Are you fine with technical cheating?"_

'What! No!' Izuku mentally shouted, mortified at the concept.

"Izuku Midoriya!" Aizawa called him up to take his place.

'You have fifteen seconds to change my mind.' The teen hastily said.

"_Use Blink to flip into the Ethereal Plane and just run around the sand pit." _The eldritch being explained calmly.

Izuku rolled the idea around in his head as he took his spot at the end of the sand pit.

'Screw it!' He thought when Aizawa blew the whistle for Izuku to jump.

"Blink!" The teen stage whispered with a wave of his hand.

Izuku tried to ignore the muffled outcry of his classmates as he disappeared, their grey scale bodies barely visible in his limited sight.

'I hate this place so much!' Izuku thought as he ran around the sandbox as quickly as he could, each step pulling at the power that Thou Whom Agony is Time let flow through his soul. He didn't notice the shadowy figures dancing at the edge of his vision.

He was within jumping distance of the other end of the pit when he felt the spell begin to fade.

'Gonna have to risk it!' He thought before he lept with all of his natural might. At the apex of his leap, the spell failed and he was almost blinded by the crashing wave of colors flooding his vision.

Sadly this sensory overload sent his landing strategy to hell as he tumbled across the ground.

'At least I did average in that.' Izuku halfheartedly muttered to himself.

"_Yeah! Optimism!"_

Izuku failed to notice the glare he received from a specific blonde who was half turned away from him.

'Anything for repeated side steps?'

"_Nothing but words of encouragement."_

'Crap.'

"_Watch your mother fucking language!"_

'Don't patronize me.'

"_How do you even score infinity on anything!"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time Cried in dismay as Ochako cheerfully skipped back into the throng of the crowd after her record-breaking ball throw.

'I'm screwed! I'm screwed! I'm-' Izuku felt something snap in his soul.

"_So that's what happens if forcefully take your emotions."_

'Should I be worried?' Izuku asked not feeling worried in the slightest, in fact, he didn't feel any emotion at the moment.

"_Should? Yes, are you going to be? No."_ The Patron said nonchalantly, "_You might experience an emotional hangover when the effects wear off, I just broke your feelings trying to calm you down."_

'How does that work?' The teen asked neutrally.

"_Less talky, more thinky. How are you going to solve this conundrum before you?"_

Izuku calmly walked up to his gothic teacher and strolled into the marked circle for his ball throw.

'I had the vague idea of just breaking my arm by throwing with One for All, but now that I'm able to think clearly and had a moment to process it, I think Aizawa is the erasing hero Eraserhead.' Izuku stared at the ball in his hand for a moment. 'He probably would've erased my quirk and made me do it over again, which I would probably settle for breaking a finger then.'

"_I don't like you when you're like this, you take all the fun out of a situation and seem to gain precognisant abilities."_ The patron grumbled, "_You still haven't told me how you are going to solve this yet."_

'Well, we already know what happens if we combine One for All with Eldritch blast, right?'

"_...I like where this is going, continue."_

'What if I use it to supercharge an Unseen Servant?'

"_That sounds just dumb enough to work, you have my full support."_

Izuku smirked. Or more accurately, he let his patron use his mouth to smirk since he couldn't derive any pleasure from his plan getting greenlit.

Izuku closed his eyes as he pulled on the power his patron provided him, and reached within himself for the power bestowed upon him by All Might, feeling the two energies mixing in a chaotic and deadly cocktail.

Izuku raised his left hand slowly and with as much caution as he could muster, letting it drift through the air in the ancient symbol that had been dictated oh so long ago in a time long since forgotten thrice over.

"One for All, one hundred percent Unseen Servant." He muttered under his breath as he felt the being in question appear into existence behind him, and a mental link forming between the two.

"_And now we just have to style this."_ Izuku's patron chuckled as it showed Izuku an image of what it had in mind.

Izuku's smirk grew wider as he let the power of One for All slip from his mental grip, allowing him to move normally again. The teen wound up his arm in much the same way Bakugo did when he first stepped up to the plate, and in the next moment, two things would happen.

One, he would feel the dull thrum of One for All abruptly disappear from the background noise that had come to echo in his body. And Two, he released the ball from his hand allowing gravity to carry it to the ground behind him.

The moment after that was unseen due to the cloud of dust that was kicked up, but Izuku knew the ball hadn't touched the ground.

Izuku's smirk almost split his face when heard the tell-tell beep of Aizawa's device having finished calculating the range of the "throw." Izuku turned to face his teacher and felt his heart drop.

"_Oh now of all times your emotions come back on!"_ The eldritch godling raved and smacked something in Izuku's head as the boy was frozen by the look his teacher was giving him.

The man's was hair floating as if he was submerged underwater, a hand clutched in a death grip on the scarf that he had wrapped around his neck, his eyes glowed a malevolent red which was only made worse by the raw emotion that was roaring through them.

Anger, disbelief, and confusion rapidly switched places in the man's bloodshot eyes which seemed to pour into Izuku's soul. After a moment the man blinked and his hair fell back into place and the raw emotion faded from his eyes.

"Nine hundred and fourteen point four meters." He said in a measured monotone voice.

"What just happened?" Someone asked from the crowd, having observed Aizawa's hair trick.

"I don't know, but I'm glad I didn't see his face." Another person replied.

"Why?"

"Did you see Midoria's face, he looked like he was about to shit a brick!"

"Fair point."

Izuku was vaguely aware of the background conversation as he took a shaky step forward and felt a piercing pain split through his head, bringing him to his knees.

It was after a few shaky breaths that Izuku realized that there was a person on either side of him and they were talking in muffled worried tones.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He muttered deliriously as he pulled himself shakily to his feet. Silently accepting the help offered to him by Ochako and Iida. Izuku looked up at his teacher who stared at him through narrowed eyes.

"I'm fine, I can keep going." Aizawa shrugged at the boy and turned back to the rest of the class to continue the lesson.

Or at least he would've if a certain blonde hadn't taken the opportunity to try and jump the downed green haired boy.

"What the hell was that Izuku!" Bakugo shouted as he sprinted at the boy, the threat of violence evident in his form.

Izuku's muscles coiled as instinct took over, subconsciously channeling his patrons magic into his fingers in case he needed to defend himself and the two new friends the boy had made.

Luckily for both boys, Bakugo was stopped by Aizawa and his plus-sized scarf.

"What the hell is this thing!" Bakugo struggled against the bindings.

"It's a capture scarf made of carbon fiber and a metal alloy, Back down." The teacher commanded, "I'll be pissed if I have to deal with dry eyes because of you making me use my quirk."

The teacher released the explosive blonde and started applying eye drops, "Now stop wasting time, next person step up."

Izuku sprinted past the simmering Bakugo Ochako and Iida following closely behind due to the shakiness of his steps.

Izuku prayed that his score in the softball throw would be enough to secure him a high enough position on the leaderboard to pass as he searched for his name on the ranking Aizawa had projected for the class to see.

Izuku was positive his heart touched his toes when he spotted his name at the bottom of the list, taking a small amount of comfort in the fact that the score beside it meant that he was just a few points shy of being in the nineteenth spot.

"_Maybe you did well enough to meet his expectations?"_ The godling that lived in Izuku's head suggested, "_That was the criteria after all."_

'Yeah, maybe you're right.'

"Izuku Midoriya, I want to speak with you. The rest of you can go home, there's a syllabus in the classroom."

"_Never the fuck mind then."_ Izuku's patron summarized as everyone whipped their head to look at the green haired boy.

"I could've sworn it was going to be a trick so that we would do our best… but I guess I was wrong." Izuku barely paid attention to the soft-spoken words of the tallest girl in the class. He waited for the rest of what he assumed where his former classmates to drift out of the schoolyard.

When the last person finally left, Izuku resigned himself to facing his soon to be former teacher.

* * *

**And that seems like a good place to cut off. Don't you love cliffhangers, I sure do. Luckily for y'all, I'm about "halfway" through the next chapter. **

**Please fuel my ego by leaving a review, kudo, or just following/favoriting.**

**Have a good whatever now!**

**(P.S. If you have any questions about anything I am typically pretty good about responding to PM's and Reviews.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Izuku-The Hexblade Hero; Chapter 5**

**Fuck. If you don't get that I swear by this point it's on you.**

* * *

"Aizawa, I'm afraid I'm going to have to interfere if you have plans of dispelling this student." The familiar voice of All Might was a cold comfort for Izuku as the green haired teen and exhausted teacher rounded the corner of the gym building.

"Who said I was expelling him?" The teacher asked neutrally, causing joy to blossom in Izuku's chest as the teen snapped his head up to the teacher, "Since your going to be teaching him, you might as well hear this."

"How did you manage to throw the ball that far after I erased your quirk?" The dark teacher asked in a dangerously neutral tone, drowning the hope Izuku felt in a sea of despair.

Izuku gulped and looked up at his mentor for guidance. All Might wearily sighed. "If we're going to explain this, might as well let Nezu in on it as well."

"_Oh, so we're just spilling secrets now?"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time angrily asked.

'To be fair, we were directly asked about this and All Might has a point.'

"_I still have the right to be miffed, you didn't even try to argue!"_

'I think All Might is making the right call on this.'

"_...Fine."_ The eldritch godling huffed.

All Might turned and started walking towards the principal's office, oblivious to Izuku's internal conflict. Aizawa followed All Might wordless, though with a lifted brow and Izuku lagged behind them after a moment's hesitation.

"Ah, Toshinori, Shota." A scarred rat… dog… thing, greeted with a smile as the two teachers plus student, walked in, All Might taking the opportunity to deflate. "What can I do for you?"

"_Wait, I thought his name was Shoto, and who the hell is Toshinori?"_ Thou Whom Agony is Pain questioned.

'Azaiwa's name is Shota, he told us that this morning," Izuku answered in a confused tone, "and I'm assuming Toshinori is All Mights given name.'

"_No, I heard him say his name was Shoto."_ The eldritch being argued, "_Who the hell would name their kid after a genre of pedo hentai?"_

'Remind me to check my internet history when we get home, I need to know if I should enable parental controls'

"_Haha, Incognito mode mother fucker!"_

"I figured that it would be easier if you knew about this as well." All Might turned to his successor, "Sorry for not asking you first, But I'm sure this will be better in the long run."

"I-It's no problem All Might!" The young fanboy hastily replied.

"_You rolled over quicker than a bowling ball down a lane."_ The eldritch being mocked bitterly.

"Ah, so I'm going to be let in on some secret?" Nezu clapped his paws together, "I'm going to assume it has something to do with Young Midoriya here?"

Before Izuku could respond All Might cut in with a cough, "That's why we're here, yes." He turned to the other two men, "If one of you would like to explain."

Aizawa stepped forward, "Midoriya seems to be in possession of an Emitter type quirk, yet when I tried erasing his quirk he seemed to be still able to use it."

The tired teacher turned to look down at the student, "I was hoping to get answers in a quick manner but All Might threw a wrench in that."

"I see," The tiny principal said with a nod, "I would like to hear the explanation for this as well, it sounds most interesting."

Izuku looked up to All Might, silently asking how much he should reveal. "Tell them about your patron, kid."

Izuku nodded at the implied stopping point, 'Aizawa must not be in the know then.'

"_He did say it was meant to be a secret, much like our arrangement."_ Izuku visibly flinched.

'I'm Sorry?' He tried.

"_Apology accepted, It was more done for your protection than anything else. The mortals of your plane have already fucked me enough as they can."_

'Then what were you so bitter about a few moments ago?'

"_I just wanted an apology, I would still like one from Mr. American Dream over there."_

'You'll get one later.'

"I guess I should start from the beginning," Izuku muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"A few months ago there was a villain attack at a museum that my school was taking a trip to." Izuku started slowly after a moment of gathering his thoughts, pulling on the pouch that hung around his neck under his shirt as he continued, "I was thrown into an ancient sword that apparently housed an otherworldly being."

Izuku gingerly pulled the fragment of the blade out, barely registering that it seemed larger, "I made a pact with it, power for allowing it to experience this plane of existence through me."

"I'm afraid that I'm going to need more proof than a sword fragment to believe your claim, young man." The panda rat thing said in a cheerful voice after a moment of silence, an ominous tone buried underneath.

"_Tag me in."_

'Is that a good idea?'

"_I promise to be on my best behavior, Scouts honor!"_ The patron promised, "_Plus you totally just admitted to stealing from a museum."_

"He would like to talk to you," Izuku said after a moment of internal debate.

"You sure that's a good idea kid?" All Might worriedly asked after being shocked into a bloody coughing fit.

"Okay," Nezu said looking up at Aizawa out of the corner of his non-scarred eye.

"_Hell yeah!"_ The eldritch being cried joyfully as Izuku let the godling take control of his body.

Aizawa's hair shot up the moment Thou Whom Agony is Time took control of Izuku's body and jerked the teens head hard enough to make it pop audibly.

"_**Greetings again, oh Symbol of Peace."**_ The eldritch godling spoke through Izuku's mouth, continuing to pop the teen's joints, causing All Might to shiver. "_**And greetings to you, Underground Hero Shoto and Speaking Beast Nezu.**_"

'You're really not going to admit your wrong about the name, are you?'

"_This is a hill I will die on."_

"Am I to assume that you are young Midoriya's 'patron'?" Nezu asked in a strained tone after a moment of studying Izuku's eyes, which had completely taken on the glowing aesthetic of the night sky. Aizawa eyes narrowed in confusion and slight offense at being improperly named.

"_**Well, I'm not his mother."**_

'I thought you said you were going to be on your best behavior?'

"_I am, the fact that I haven't pet the rat-dog yet should be evidence enough."_

"_**Yes, I am the boy's patron."**_ The eldritch continued, enjoying the sight of watching two pro heroes so on edge simply from his voice. "_**You mortals once named me 'Thou Whom Agony is Time' and it is my power coursing through Izuku that you've been observing."**_

"So the boy doesn't have a quirk?" Aizawa asked as he let his hair drop, rubbing his right eye but never looking away from the possessed Izuku.

"_**Oh no, he does. Your symbol of peace made sure of that."**_ All Mights glare at the godling possessing his successor was hard enough to cut diamond, "_**But he has been using my power more than his quirk, simply due to the fact that mine is safer on his body more often than not."**_

"Is that why he almost passed out after his ball throw?" Aizawa asked through narrowed eyes, "Because that doesn't look safe to me."

"_**An unfortunate side effect of combining his unstable quirk with my power."**_ The being brushed the comment aside, "_**It could have been significantly worse."**_

"Are you willing to go into more details of your 'pact' with the boy, or the nature of your being?" Nezu asked taking the opportunity to reinsert himself into the conversation. the conversation. "And if there is a way to break such a pact."

"_**The only way to break a pact is by death, and not even then."**_ Did the Eldritch really need to almost split Izuku's mouth open with a sadistic smile, no. But he took great enjoyment in the unsettled look he received from the men present. "_**And the other details will cost you if you want to know."**_

"You understand that as far as I'm concerned, you're a safety hazard." Nezu more stated than asked.

"_**Yes, I am a danger in much the same way living in Japan is a danger due to earthquakes, hurricanes, and tsunami's."**_ The patron tilted Izuku's head to an unnecessarily uncomfortable angle for some added flair, "_**I'm afraid I am just something you will have to live with."**_

"Ah, but like all natural disasters we can have warning systems and plans in place to mitigate as much damage as possible," Nezu said, making sure to keep a mask in place.

"_**Yes, because you're able to effect an ancient deific force."**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time deadpanned, "_**I can offer you my word that I will not bring harm to your school and its inhabitants, as much good as that will mean to you."**_

"Your right, your word means very little to me," Nezu said bluntly. "But I would like a little more reassurance that the threat you pose will be minimized."

"_Alright, this is boring now. Time to speed this along"_

Izuku's patron rose the teen's left hand and snapped his fingers. A thick and ancient book appearing in his fingers.

"_**How about a deal, a transaction of sorts."**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time stretched Izuku's right hand forward for a handshake, "_**You let me and my servant be, and I'll give you the knowledge to hunt down those who might know how to restrain me."**_

"Are you implying that there are others who are like you?" Nezu quirked a brow.

"_**Oh yes, gods and devils, angels and demons, and those in-between. I can sense all of it thrumming in the background. Magic still flows strongly in this age, and very strongly in your class."**_ The eldritch being had turned to look at Aizawa for the last part.

"_**I believe I have played enough of my cards, will you accept my deal?"**_

Nezu was silent for a moment before reaching out and grasping the teen's hand, the larger wrapping around the smaller completely.

"_**Just as I thought… Your fur is soft as hell."**_ The patron said before placing the book on Nezu's desk and retreated from Izuku's body.

Izuku blinked blearily as he was abruptly thrown back into the pilot seat of his own body. "Sorry about that, he's usually not like that."

Aizawa raised a brow, "And what is he usually like?"

"An asshole," Izuku said without a hint of hesitation.

"_Oh! you wound me!"_

'And you could've very well gotten me expelled!'

"I believe that is enough for today, Izuku you are dismissed." Nezu said as he eyed the book he had yet to touch, "I have a few words I would like to share with Aizawa and Toshinori."

"Y-yes, sir!" Izuku scrambled to the door, not bothering to turn back to Aizawa when he reminded the teen to grab a syllabus before leaving.

'That could've gone better.'

"_That could've gone worse too."_

'Why did you have to try to scare my teachers?'

"_Boredom. I only get to control your body at night, I don't get anyone to talk to!"_

'What, do you want me to get you a social media or something?'

"_..."_ The eldritch being somehow managed to make its silence sound pleading.

'No.' Izuku stated firmly.

"_Please?"_

'No!'

"_Please!"_

'... Just as long as you don't do anything that's likely to get me in trouble.'

"_I wouldn't dream of it!"_

'Bull shit.'

* * *

"And when, Toshinori," Nezu asked in a cheerful tone that promised anything but cheer, "Where you planning on telling me that one of our students was possessed by a Lovecraftian god?"

"...If it makes you feel better, it's not actually a god, its half of one judging from what Izuku has told me." All Might weakly tried to placate.

"Strangely enough that doesn't make me feel better." All Might was sure that if Nezu had thumbs and had been holding something, he would've broken it.

"Also what did it mean when you 'made sure' Izuku had a quirk," Aizawa asked through narrowed eyes.

'I'm going to beat the shit out of that thing the moment I get the opportunity too.' All Might thought as he sighed, "It's the nature of my quirk, I can pass it along to another."

All Might raised a hand, cutting off a confused Aizawa before he had the chance to ask his question, "We can talk about this later, we should probably focus more on the book it left us." All Might said reaching a bony hand out to pick up the ancient text, only for it to be slapped aside by a ruler.

"Forgive me All Might, but I think it would be rather foolish of us to just trust this otherworldly being in any measure without taking extreme caution beforehand," Nezu said with a small smile.

"It gave us it's word that it didn't want to hurt us, It seems to be content being a passenger in young Midoriya's life." All Might reached for the book again, "Plus you seemed fine with making a deal with it in the first place."

And again All Mights hand was stopped, this time by Aizawa. "You don't seem to be taking the situation as serious as you should be All Might." The dark-haired teacher's voice tripped with annoyance.

All Might reached with his other hand and swiftly picked up the ancient book, "If this thing wanted us dead or harmed it had ample opportunity while controlling Midoriya, and none of us would've been able to stop it."

"If you insist on being reckless, I will not stop you All Might," Nezu spoke up after a moment. Aizawa let go of the blonde teacher's wrist with a glare, retreating a step back as All Might cracked open the book.

The Symbol of Peace began slowly scanning the first few pages, slowly speeding up till he was frantically flipping the pages barely pausing for long enough to glance at each page. After a few moments of frantic page turning, All Might closed the book with a solemn thud.

"What did you make of it?" Nezu asked after a few moments, during which All Might didn't raise his head to look at either of the two.

"I can't make heads or tails of it." All Might said dropping the book on Nezu's desk, the weight of it almost knocking some things off.

"Coded?" Aizawa asked with a quirked brow.

"Another Language perhaps?" Nezu offered.

"No, the damn thing reads like a quantum physics textbook." All Might answered as he massaged his temples, "Nearly made my brain go numb."

"Ah," Nezu sympathized while Aizawa gave the blonde here a neutral stare of disappointment. The super genius rodent reached forward and opened the book in front of him, quickly reading through the first several pages.

"Intriguing." The almost albino rodent said after a minute of silence, "In due time I think this could be rather useful information. Assuming it's true." He added after a moment.

"So, are we just going to leave this thing alone?" Aizawa said trying to move the topic to something more immediate.

"Oh, heavens no." Nezu laughed, "We'll be keeping a close eye on Midoriya, as well as the other students of 1-A."

"Well if that will be all," All Might turned to the door, hoping to escape as quickly as possible, "I'll be taking my leave now!"

He was just about to grasp the door handle when Nezu spoke up, "You never did answer me All Might." The Symbol of Peace let out a defeated sigh as he turned to the principle.

"When were you planning on telling me about Young Midoriya's situation." Menace rolled off the rodent, even with his cheerful tone.

'Shit.' All Might mentally cursed.

* * *

**So, A bit of a serious chapter. I had an idea for the Battle Trials, I'll be starting a poll roughly after posting this about how to handle it. Basically, the polls going to be if you guys want to see the non-plot relevant fights and if you guys want everyone's favorite eldritch being to screw around with things. **

**It should be on my profile for any of my Ao3 audience that wants to pop over and vote (Same name on my profile, but the '0' in "One" is a capital "O"). I'll have it up till I post the next chapter, which will be significantly more humorous and expand on some concepts I'm wanting in this story.**

**Remember to Follow, Favorite, Kudo, Bookmark, and Review!**

**Have a good one now!**

**(P.S. This is my first story that broke 2k views! And breached the 100 follower mark of !)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Izuku-The Hexblade Hero; Chapter 6**

**The swear warning that I am obligated to give under article 27, subsection B, section 7q of the United Nations Global Occult Coalition's issued restraining order placed upon me, upheld by, and signed by the respected leaders of the nations of Germany, France, Spain, and Poland.**

**Here is an actual heads up though, this chapter plays around with point of view changes, so be prepared for that and tell me how I did.**

* * *

'Huh, so a battle trial on the first day huh?' Izuku thought as he leaned back in his desk chair, looking up at the ceiling as he contemplated the schedule on the syllabus, 'I wonder what that will entail?'

"_Beating the shit out of each other probably."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time added its two cents.

'I doubt it'll be that intense.' Izuku grimaced.

"_Izuku, they had a city wrecking robot in the exams." _The patron deadpanned "_I'm pretty sure they'll let you guys pummel each other simply for the laughs."_

'I think you should give the administration a little credit.' Izuku replied with a furrowed brow.

"_I'd hold a higher opinion of your principal if he wasn't currently nose deep in the tome I gave him."_ The eldritch being chuckled.

'How would you know,' Izuku asked. 'Besides what's in it?'

"_Magic is the answer to both,"_ The patron cheerfully answered.

'...Care to expand on that?.' Izuku asked after a moment of silence where he hoped his patron would explain further.

"_The magic that makes up that book was weaved from my being, I'm aware of what's going on with that book at all times."_ The eldritch being explained, "_Outside of that, it might as well be a history of magic for dummies and beginners guide to magic theory." _

'That actually seems to be really generous of you.' Izuku asked impressed, 'What's the catch?'

"_Again this day, you wound me, good sir!"_ The patron moaned in mock offense.

'...' Izuku waited with a raised eyebrow.

"_Rat-boy will be begging for the second edition by the end of the month, if not the end of the week."_ And there was the answer Izuku was looking for.

'Should I be worried that you seem to have gotten my principle addicted to something?'

"_The only thing he'll be addicted to is the pursuit of knowledge!" _The patron's smile was easily apparent in his voice, "_And is there no nobler a cause than that?"_

'Be honest with me, Will there be any negative repercussions from this?'

"_Nothing more than the favors he'll owe me, which I will probably use on speeding up my release or getting you into some good graces."_ The eldritch godling seemed to shrug, "_Plus I just gave the smartest thing within the school access to magic, I just made your school a hell of a lot safer in the long run."_

'Again, that seems to be awfully nice of you.' Izuku idly thought. The boy barely had a moments notice before he was dragged into his mind.

Much like in his dreams, he stood in a void. The only other thing accompanying him was the form his patron seemed to prefer, that being a gaping hole in reality that allowed any and all who gazed into it to see alien star clusters and distant nebula.

"_I am a selfish being Izuku, do not forget that."_ The godling reached a wispy hand up to Izuku's face and faintly brushed colder than possible fingers against the soft flesh, "_Everything I do is either for my benefit or my entertainment."_

"_I am also patient, Spending a millennium of eons trapped in a cage will do that to anyone."_ The wound in space pulled back its fingers much to Izuku's relief and held the whole version of the ancient blade that was its current prison. "_I was content to wait for this prison to break around me, you have offered a far quicker solution."_

The blade shattered into dust as the godlings form began to expand, "_You have sworn to me Izuku that you would free me of this prison, and I will do all in my power to hold you to your word."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time echoed as its form filled Izuku's sight. "_And may the god's pity any who dare try and stop us, for I will have none."_

And as quickly as he had been taken from it, Izuku found himself in his desk chair blinking up at his ceiling.

'Okay, I believe you had a good reason for what you did.' Izuku thought as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"_Sorry for getting all serious,"_ The godling apologized, "_Since you're likely to be in several fights tomorrow, you should familiarize yourself with certain abilities in the waking world."_

'Like what?' Izuku asked, glad to shift the conversation to something more manageable.

"_Well,"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time began, "_You should get used to how your Hex Blade feels in the waking world, and you haven't even attempted to use the Cursed Spectors that I gave you."_

Izuku flinched as he remembered what a Cursed Spector was, 'I still don't think I'm comfortable with using the souls of those who died to fight for me.'

"_Izuku, the ones I'm letting you use willingly gave their souls to me."_ The patron tried to reason with the boy, "_I specifically chose them because they would be overjoyed at helping you in your cause."_

'I don't know…' The boy anxiously rubbed his arm.

"_No one said you had to force them to fight, they can do more than spill blood."_ The patron said after a moment, "_There's always a use in an extra set of hands when helping others, you can always have them help in search and rescues, or escorting civilians to safe areas if need be."_

'I guess you're right…' Izuku relented after a moment of silence. 'What do I need to do again?'

The eldritch godlings chuckle was soft and almost comforting if it wasn't for the fact that it made Izuku's joints feel like they were filled with broken glass.

"_Just focus, they're buried in my being. Call for them, and they will respond."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time instructed. "_Once you've called on a spirit, it will be easier to call again later."_

'Okay…' Izuku let his head rest against the back of his chair as he let his focus dip into his patrons magic, feeling the almost cosmic energy flow around his spirit in a calm chaos.

'Hello?' He called out.

Silence.

'Hello?' He called again.

Again nothing.

'Hel-' Something shifted, he could feel something peer deep into his being, far deeper than it had any right to.

'Hi!' Izuku squeaked out, the unblinking gaze setting his nerves on edge.

"_You found one, now just pull it out and you've done it."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time's voice echoed all around Izuku and resonated deep in his soul.

'Like this?' Izuku hesitantly reached for what he assumed was the soul he was searching for and felt it latch on to his being like a drowning man would a life raft. The sensation was jarring enough to pull Izuku back to full awareness, lurching forward and gasping in his chair as he tried to catch his breath.

"Shock, Too cold hands digging into my arm. Rising, Rising, I'm awake. I can't breathe, I need to breathe." An unfamiliar male voice rapidly said, seeming to narrate Izuku's thoughts and feelings as it rubbed small circles in the boys back.

"Surprise, Fear, Who's in my room, why is he touching me." The voice really did seem to be narrating Izuku's thoughts as the boy forced his lungs to work, "I don't want to turn around, I need to turn around, Not safe, Not safe, Not safe!"

Izuku pushed himself forward as he charged an Eldritch blast in his hand, spinning around to face the intruder.

Izuku was met with the sight of a tall and lanky boy a few years older than him standing behind his chair, gazing at him with pale blue eyes that sat almost hidden in a sunken face and obscured by a mop of blonde hair that dangled over his cheeks, if his large hat drooped any lower it too would hide his face.

"Confusion, he can't be too much older than me, how did he get in here? He looks sick." The boy rapidly spat out.

"_Relax kid, this is your Spector."_ Izuku's patron spoke after an almost record length of silence.

'He's barely older than me!' Izuku cried out.

"_His was a sad and early fate, but through you, he may be able to do the one thing he constantly wanted and help others."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time sounded almost mournful.

'...How did he die?' Izuku asked after a hesitant moment.

"_Ask him yourself, He still has his personality and memories."_ Izuku's eyes shot to the teen who stood too still in the middle of Izuku's room.

"W-what's your name?" Izuku stuttered, trying to maintain eye contact with the unblinking eyes of his guest.

"Cole." He said simply.

"Is that your surname or given name?" Izuku asked with a nervous smile.

"It is my name." The blonde teen said as if that should've been plainly obvious.

Izuku gulped, this guy was cryptically blunt. "Is there anything you like to do?"

"I like helping people," Cole said without a hint of hesitation.

'This is going to be a long night.'

"_Would it make you feel better if I told you he was like this before he gave his soul to me." _Izuku's patron tried to add helpfully.

'Not really no.'

"_Oh well."_

* * *

Katsuki was angry.

He slammed his fist into his punching bag.

This wasn't anything unusual mind you, the boy always held some level of anger in his heart at all times. Any and all types, from the flickering cinders of frustration to the scorching flame of his true anger.

He slammed his fist harder into the bag of sand.

Rage on the other thing was something Katsuki could say he rarely drew upon, able to count the number of times he used it outside of training on one hand. He always felt the Rage, it was at the center of his being, the roaring inferno was always within easy reach just beyond the tips of his fingers.

He struck the bag harder again.

The last time he needed to draw on his rage was when that… _thing_… tried to take over his body.

The punch he threw at the memory of the event had been a record one if the throbbing in his knuckles was anything to go by.

To make matters worse that piece of literal shit had seemed to be highly resistant to his quirk if not immune. So any and all of his explosions had only succeeded in damaging the street around the two and setting it ablaze.

Katsuki would never willingly admit the fact that the memory of that thing forcing its way into his body was the cause of several sleepless nights spent blooding his fists.

And then _he_ got involved…

The chain on Katsuki's punching bag snapped as he struck it, sending it skidding across his families work-out room. Katsuki's breath came in deep labored breaths through clenched teeth.

Somehow _he_ had made it into U.A. against all odds, despite being a quirkless looser. The green haired teen had shattered his dream of being the only one from their shit middle school to get into the best Hero school in Japan.

Katsuki's breath stopped as he realized the mistake in his internal rant. Izuku wasn't quirkless, and apparently never had been if his skills during the Quirk apprehension test was anything to go by. The deceit set his blood to a frothing boil.

He'd have to beat the shit out of Izuku the next time he'd see him. And he was sure he'd see him again soon.

Katsuki moved to fix the punching bag, not finished with that part of his workout yet.

His new teacher, Aizawa or something, had threatened to expel anyone who failed to meet his expectations and he had withheld Izuku after the rest of them had been dismissed.

Katsuki slammed his fist into the bag of sand again, softer than before but still hard enough to send it swinging violently back.

Something didn't sit right with Katsuki about the situation. Aizawa didn't seem to be the type to spare someone from the social embarrassment of an expulsion, And as much as it pained the explosive blonde to admit it, Izuku hadn't been the most egregious of the hopeful heroes.

How that purple midget had been so brazen in his lecherous staring was almost enough to get his blood boiling in the same way his childhood friend did.

For once in his life, Katsuki hoped Izuku had succeeded, succeeded in meeting his teacher's expectations, or at least succeeded in talking his way out of an expulsion.

He didn't just hope, He prayed to his ancestors that Izuku would be in class for the Battle Trial tomorrow.

It would make tearing him down all the sweeter if Katsuki could do it with his own two hands.

Again, Katsuki slammed his fist into the worn punching bag and broke it off of its weary chain.

"Brat! If you break that thing, you're going to have to pay to fix it!" The Bakugo matriarch shouted at her bombastic child as she entered the room, the towel over her shoulder, workout clothes, and a water bottle in hand showing her intentions.

"Shut up ya old hag! I know what I'm doing!" Katsuki shouted back.

"You ungrateful child, show respect to your elders!"

"Make me!"

"Oh, it is on!" Mitsuki cracked her knuckles as she gave a barbaric grin, her son meeting her grin with his own.

He'd never admit it, but he did enjoy sparing with his mother.

* * *

"That was exhausting." Izuku audibly said as he slouched back in his desk chair, having released Cole's spirit back into the folds of his patrons magic. 'You said you gave me a few spirits to use, how many are there?"

"_Including Cole, there's three of them."_ His patron sounded pleased.

'What are you so happy about?' Izuku asked in a playful tone.

"_I can tell that Cole enjoyed tonight, I feel the emotions of all the souls that I hold."_ The patron hummed contently, "_His has been sulking in sorrow and regret for a long time, they all have been, but his more than the either two."_

'What are the other two like?'

"_Oh don't ask me to spoil their fun,"_ The godling chuckled goodnaturedly, "_I'll tell you that there able to hold a conversation better far better than Cole and that's it."_

'I'll save that for another day.' Izuku sighed as he stood from his chair, 'Now it's time for a shower and bed.'

"_One thing before I give you some privacy."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time quickly interjected, "_I'd like you to try and manifest your Hex Blade."_

'Alright, it's the same idea as in the dreams right?'

"_Yep, now get to it."_

Izuku smirked as he held his right hand out in a mostly closed fist, allowing some space in his palm as if he was holding a rod in his hand, and channeled the magic of his patron into his hand.

Izuku placed his off hand over the hollow of his closed hand holding both outstretched in front of his chest and slowly pulled the two apart. As Izuku pulled his hands apart, a glowing beam of black energy formed, taking the shape of a large Uchigatana.

"_Fucking weeb."_

'I'm Japanese!'

"_Oh yeah, I'll let it slide this time."_

Izuku scoffed playfully, smiling at his patron antics as he let go of the magic blade, causing it to disperse.

'Good night.'

"_Good night!"_

* * *

"Fascinating!" Nezu whispered to himself as he moved to jot down another intriguing bit of information on the notepad he held, only to come to realize he had reached the last bit of usable open space for yet another pad.

'This is ridiculous!' Nezu thought as he forced himself up from his desk to search for any more available notepads, ignoring the series of clicks and cracks from his protesting joints that followed, 'How am I supposed to properly be able to document what I'm learning if I keep running out of paper!'

It was as the white rat was scavenging around his office that he spotted a clock, 'Good heavens, is it already Three A.M. my how the time flies.'

Now that he had stopped to think about it, Nezu recognized the burning in his eyes and exhaustion in his body where probably good signifiers to stop and go home for the night…

...But he had so much to learn from the marvelous book young Midoriya's patron had blessed him with, another hour couldn't hurt could it? He had just gotten to a chapter connecting the lineage of the gods, this could provide invaluable insight into the nature of Thou Whom Agony is Time!

He'd finish one more chapter and then wrap it up for the night.

Whether or not he had said approximately the same thing for each of the fifteen chapters he had finished was neither here nor there.

* * *

Izuku's form slouched in front of his computer, face unhealthily close to the desktop screen, seemingly deeply engrossed in some article. His eyes were closed, but a gaseous mist that held star like pinpricks in it hung over the boy's eyelids.

"_**Fuck!"**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time almost shouted using his vessels mouth, "_**I forgot to do the eldritch whispering thing to the principal!"**_

"_**At least Hierophant isn't here to mock me."**_ The eldritch being sighed as he returned back to his article, "_**These French men had a bloody as hell revolution."**_

"**Being that repressed will do that to any man, brother dear,"** A feminine voice called from behind Izuku's chair. "**it's unhealthy to bottle it all up like they did, they just **_**needed**_**a release."**

Had Izuku been in control of his own body, or even vaguely aware of the situation he would have frozen at the sheer power radiating from behind him. For Thou Whom Agony is Time, it was nothing more than the presence of his sibling.

"_**The fuck do you want hoe?"**_ He craned his head back to look at his sister.

"**Who says I wanted anything,"** The rather human-looking woman said as she placed a black-gloved hand over her chest, "**Can't a big sister come and check on her baby brother?"**

"_**No, the hell do you want?"**_ The eldritch godling wasn't going to beat around the bush with his divine counterpart, "_**And we're the same age, so cut it out with the 'big sister' crap."**_

The pale woman pouted as she brushed a strand of glowing silver hair out of her pale face, "**Fine, I figured it was time I got me a servant if you got one after all this time."**

"_**Fuck off, he's mine."**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time wrapped Izuku's arms around the boy's torso to emphasize his point.

"**Settle down, I don't want your sloppy seconds,"** The dark-clad woman roughly placated, "**I was hoping you'd be a nice brother and keep an eye out for any candidates you'd think would **_**get along**_**with me."**

"_**But I'm not nice?"**_ The eldritch being currently wearing Izuku as a full body prosthetic asked, a moment later a video popping up on the teenager's computer screen featuring a montage of baby animals yawning and sneezing, "_**Oh that's cute!" **_

The feminine eldritch being rolled her eyes, "**I'm just asking you to keep an eye out for catches,"** She turned to leave, "**Oh, and give Mom and Dad a call. I bet they'd like to hear that you got a new servant after all these years."**

"_**I'll think about calling mom."**_ A frown tugged at the corner of Hierophants mouth hearing the intentional exclusion, still must not be over it yet.

"**Goodbye Agony."**

"_**See ya later Hierophant"**_

And just as quickly Thou Whom Agony is Time was the only eldritch being in the room again.

* * *

**To the guest reviewer on the last chapter, since I am unable to PM you, I will indirectly answer that here. We've seen what happens when Izuku supercharges an Eldritch blast and an Unseen Servant, what would you suppose a supercharged Mage Hand or Thunderclap look like? Also thanks for the support!**

**So… This was more serious than I intended. I meant for this to be more upbeat and just showing off some of Izuku's abilities so they don't come out of left field for anyone who doesn't know what a D&D warlock can do, And then a certain someone showed up earlier than I thought. **

**Oh well, I think it makes sense that a joke would end up setting up some fun plot points later.**

**Alright, so the day I post this I'll be stopping the poll. This set some good expectations for the next one I have planned, but that isn't for a while. (I say that for all I know it'll be next week with how I've been updating this.)**

**Outside of those to things: Follow, Favorite, Kudo, Bookmark, do the hokey-pokey and most importantly (to me) review!**

**Have a good whatever now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Izuku-The Hexblade Hero; Chapter 7**

**Fucking Swearing**

* * *

Thou Whom Agony is Time gently drummed the fingers of Izuku's hand against the boy's desk, his other hand holding the teen's syllabus.

"_**Wonder what the odds are… Welp, time to make a call."**_ The eldritch being shrugged Izuku's shoulders as it stopped drumming its fingers, instead lifting the hand up to the teens head as if he was making a phone call using the thumb and pinky fingers.

"_**Yeah, Hey Kali It's me."**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time spoke into the hand after a moment of silence.

"_**What do you mean who this is?"**_ The eldritch being recoiled in shock and offense, "_**It's me, ya know the better half of Ishtar."**_

The godling went silent as he listened to the response, groaning after a moment.

"_**Thou Whom Agony is Time, remember me? We met at Dionysus's polka party a few millennia ago, I'm the reason he no longer hosts those."**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time explained.

"_**Yes, This is Hierophants sibling."**_ He sighed, "_**Look, I was wanting to cash a favor."**_

He went silent as he listened to the goddesses angry rapid-fire talking, face growing more agitated with each word.

"_**What do you mean 'You don't owe me anything,' do I need to remind you about what happened at the polka party?"**_ Again he listened to the goddesses' rapid response, a face of smug satisfaction on his face, "_**There ya go, now about that favor."**_

The goddess interrupted him as she seemed to enter a rant.

"_**Listen, It's not much."**_ The godling tried to placate the goddess, "_**I just want to know if the thing my servant is apart of tomorrow has any 'random chance' involved, and if it does I just want to shift a couple of variables."**_

Thou Whom Agony is Time examined Izuku's well-kept nails as he waited for the goddess to answer his question.

"_**Oh, so that's who he was supposed to fight."**_ The godling shrugged, "_**Think we can change a couple of people around?"**_

Izuku's mouth nearly split with the force of the smile Thou Whom Agony is Time made, "_**Good, now here's how I want this to go…" **_it chuckled through the boy's body.

* * *

"_How do you think your class will react to you showing up?"_ Izuku's patron asked as the teen entered the heroic academy.

'Hopefully, they won't look into it too much.' Izuku groaned internally.

"_We both know Katsuki is going to have a fucking meltdown."_ The eldritch godling deadpanned.

'Your probably right, but you don't have to say it.' Izuku responded as he approached the massive classroom door again.

"Deku!" A familiar high pitched voice called from the end of the hallway, giving Izuku a strange case of deja vu, "I didn't think I was going to get to see you again!"

Izuku froze up at the positive female attention, rigidly turning to face the approaching girl as his face slowly began to resemble a tomato.

"Y-yeah, Turns out Aizawa-sensei just had a few questions for me." Izuku stuttered as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sounds like you dodged a bullet there Deku." The bubbly girl stopped in front of Izuku, offering a cheerful smile.

"Um…" Izuku awkwardly searched for the right words, "My names not Deku…It's Izuku Midoriya."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Ochako apologized sheepishly. "That blonde boy yesterday called you that, so I thought it was your name."

"It's alright, it's just an insult he's used since we were kids," Izuku explained, realizing after the words left his mouth that he might have just over-explained.

"Oh that's a shame, I thought it sounded cute." She pouted. For a moment Izuku internally debated what he was about to do.

"_Do it, don't pussy out!"_ Izuku's patron encouraged in its own way.

"Y-you can call me Deku if you want…" Izuku barely managed to squeak out, pleasant surprise lighting up Ochako's face.

"I thought you said it was an insult?" She asked as the surprised look shifted to confusion.

"Well, you said it sounded cute…" Izuku floundered for a moment as he searched for the words, "So if you used it, I guess that would change its meaning for me."

Ochako gave the boy a bright smile after a moment of thoughtful posing, "Deku it is."

"So, you any good at English?" Ochako asked as she pushed past Izuku to enter their homeroom.

Luckily for Izuku, class opinion seemed to have ranged from indifference to polite courtesy about his avoiding being expelled. Even Katsuki seemed to have been far calmer than Izuku had originally dreaded, although he did seem to glare at him during each of their classes that they shared.

"_Oh, he is rearing for a fight."_ Izuku's patron enlightened as the boy took notes in English class.

'That doesn't seem out of the ordinary for Kaachan.' Izuku responded, having long since figured out how to hold a conversation with his patron and take notes at the same time.

"_Most of the time he's just angry, this feeling that I'm getting from him, this is rage."_

'...huh, What do you think he's mad at.'

The eldritch being was silent for a moment, Izuku could feel it blinking at him in confusion. "_There is no way your that dense."_

Izuku raised a questioning brow at his patron. 'Should I know what he's mad at?'

"_The answer is you assbut." _The godling bluntly said, "_He's mad at you."_

'But what did I do?!' Izuku asked, astounded.

"_Blondies been using you as a measuring stick for his own self-worth, sighting your quirkless stature and week will as enough flaws to place you as a bottom to his hierarchy."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time explained, "_You getting into this school at all was enough to throw his worldview off, not to mention the fact that you revealed you have a quirk and showed him up in one of the events yesterday. _

'Oh…' Was all Izuku could muster, 'Well maybe I won't have to face him in the battle trials today.'

"_Oh no, your one-hundred percent going to fight him today."_ The patron casually said.

'How do you know!' Izuku asked/cried at the prospect of fighting his childhood bully.

"_I cashed in a favor with the goddess of fate to specifically arrange for you to fight this guy, might have also changed up the order of things and who will fight who, but hey."_

'Why did you do that?'

"_Because Izuku, this is something that needs to happen for the both of you to grow,"_ The eldritch godling said seriously, "_Plus it seems this is a fate thing because that was one of the matchups I didn't have to change."_

'If that was supposed to be reassuring, it wasn't.' Izuku glumly thought.

"_Don't sweat it; between me, One for All, and that sack of fat in your head called a brain we'll beat him no problem."_ Izuku felt the sensation of a pat on the back.

'Still…' Izuku trailed off as his nerves started to get the better of him.

"_Alright if you're going to be like that,_" Izuku felt the full attention of his patron focus on him, the sheer intensity of it making it hard for Izuku to breath and causing his hands to tremble.

"_Izuku Midoriya, I command you to beat Katsuki's Bakugo's ass in the upcoming battle trial. I do not care how you go about it, but you must defeat him."_ The intensity faded, allowing Izuku to take several silent gasps of air. "_Now you don't have to question your ability to beat him, you've been ordered to!"_

Izuku frowned at how cheerful his patron sounded. 'I'll try my best.'

"_Do or do not, there is no try."_

'Go fuck yourself.'

"_...Ya know, maybe I haven't been the best of influences."_

"I am Here!" All Might shouted as he boldly entered the classroom, "Arriving like a hero!"

"_I give it a six out of ten."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time half-heartedly appraised, "_He could've been a bit flashier."_

'Can you please not do this while my idol is here?' Izuku asked as he watched his teacher soak up the praise given to him by the muttering class.

"_I would if he didn't offer me so much to work with, I mean look at how he's walking."_ The eldritch godling lamented as All Might stiffly high stepped to his podium.

"Welcome to Heroing 101! This class is where you will be learning the basics of being a professional hero!" The boisterous man energetically proclaimed, pulling a card with the word 'battle' labeled on it. "Let's get right into it!"

"_Time to watch some minors beat the shit out of other minors."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time sadistically cried in joy.

'Can you not phrase it like that?' Izuku sighed as the emotional whiplash created by All Might's energetic positivity clashed with his patrons darker humor.

"_Would you rather I said, 'Time to watch some minors go at it?' or something like that?"_

Izuku had to fight to keep the blush on his face from spreading too far. 'No! It would not!'

"_Then don't complain, be glad you didn't have to deal with my sister last night."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time chuckled, "_She would've said things that you'd still be blushing over."_

'So you meet with your sister last night, what did you guys talk about?' Izuku asked as he, along with the rest of his class, moved to go to training ground Beta.

"_Not much, she just wanted to congratulate me on making a pact with someone after so long, asked me to keep an eye out for any candidates for her to make a pact with, and then to call our parents."_ The eldritch godling casually explained, "_Speaking of, I should call mom."_

'Have you seen anyone in class 1-A that could be a good candidate?' Izuku asked.

"_...You seem strangely fine with the prospect of having one of your classmates make a deal with an otherworldly being…"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time pointed out after a moment of silence.

'Well, I've done it.' Izuku shrugged, much to Iida's confusion next to him on the road to training ground Beta, 'Plus if she's anything like you, then whoever makes a pact with her should be fine.'

"_...Your naivete is strangely refreshing…"_ The patron bluntly said as he marveled at the purity of his servant. "_She would break you like a kit-kat bar."_

'Didn't those get banned in twenty-one eighty-seven due to being severely cancerous?' Izuku shook the stray thought away, 'Should I be worried about the safety of my classmates?'

"_Nah, she's intense but only with those who want her to be and she respects limits."_ The eldritch godling shrugged, "_Doesn't make her any less of a whore though."_

'That's an awfully rude thing to say about your sister!' Izuku recoiled at the insult.

"_Says the boy who's only ever been a single child, this is how I show affection for her!"_

'Still seems rather rude…' Izuku pouted.

"_Trust me, she takes as much as she gives." _The eldritch being sighed wistfully, "_Nice costume btw."_

'Shut up, My mommy made it!' Izuku mentally shouted as he raced to catch up with the rest of his class, his costume having been more difficult to get on than he thought.

"Nice costume Deku!" A distorted female voice complemented Izuku, causing the boy to look to its source, which then triggered his face to light up crimson and unknowingly causing the protrusions from his hood to flail. "I should've been more specific with my requests, this suit isn't really my style."

Izuku would've responded if his brain hadn't nearly shut down at the sight of Ochako's… form-fitting suit

"I love this school." A voice lisped from a few feet away from Deku.

"_What the fuck is that!"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time screeched like a stereotypical forties housewife that just saw a rat skitter across her floor.

"Now then, since everyone's dressed let's begin!" All Might declared.

"Sir!" Iida's voice cried out from the armored man standing next to Izuku.

"_I was joking about him being a Warforged, but he's really not helping me think otherwise."_

'Can you go five minutes without insulting those around me?'

"_No, it's a medical condition called ass-holery. I've heard it's contagious and incurable."_

Iida continued on with his question, unaware of the conversation taking place next to him, "This is the same city from the entrance exam, are we going to be conducting urban battles?"

"Not quite!" All Might threw up a peace sign as he struck his thirteenth dramatic pose of the day, "We're going to be going several steps beyond that!"

"Most battles you see on the news take place outdoors, but the truth is most crime takes place indoors!" All Might lectured, "Backroom deals, home invasions, underground lairs, banks would be targets if most money wasn't digital now a day!" He laughed, "A smart criminal stays out of the light of day and in the shadows!"

"Our exercise today will have your class split into ten groups of two, five of which will be 'good guys' and the other five of which will be 'bad guys,' then each team will face another for an indoor battle!" All Might vigorously explained.

"Isn't this a little extreme?" A female student who was dressed vaguely as a frog asked with a raised finger.

"_Oh look, someone finally asked it."_ Izuku patron snarked, "_Wasn't when they asked a bunch of teenagers in the ass end of puberty to fight death bots, wasn't even when they had the discount kaiju, having a bunch of minors fights each other is where we need to draw the line!"_

'...Your oddly aggressive today, is something wrong?'

"_I'll tell you later, focus on your class. All Might just finished getting interrupted by half the class."_

'I was listening!' Izuku claimed as he returned his full attention to his surroundings.

All Might reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out a script smaller than his hand, "Here's the situation! The villains have hidden a nuclear missile in their hide-out, the hero's must foil their plan!"

"To do this, the hero's must either capture the villains or get to the bomb! If they fail to do this, the bad guys win." All Might threw the script into the air, somehow aiming so that it perfectly landed in a nearby trash bing, and pulled up a box "We'll divide the teams based on drawn lots!"

"Isn't there a better way?" Iida asked.

"Well heroes have to team up at random, why should that be any different here?" Izuku asked in turn.

"I see, Life is a random series of events. Pardon my rudeness!" Iida bowed to All Might.

"_Kids wrong, y'all are bound to causality and fate. Luckily I got the goddess of such things on speed dial!"_

'I'm just going to ignore the existential crisis you could've just forced me into.' Izuku deadpanned as he moved to draw his team letter.

"Alright!" All Might declared as everyone drew their lot, "This is how the first round will go!" All Might shouted as he reached into two boxes, labeled 'Hero's' and 'Villians.'

"Team A, consisting of Bakugo and Mineta will face Team F, consisting of Midoriya and Ochako!"

"Oh, were on the same team Deku!" Ochako managed to physically radiate joy, "What are the odds of that!"

"_Actually none, This was set up even before I cashed a favor."_

'You're not helping! I need to do well and make a good impression!' A moment passed and Izuku was struck by a thought that tripled his anxiety, 'I'm going to be fighting Kaachan!'

"_Did you really not believe me earlier?"_

'I was more hoping it was an elaborate joke.' Izuku explained, causing his patron to sigh.

"_You remember I can eat your emotions, right?"_

'Oh yeah.' Izuku thought as he allowed his patron to eat his anxiety.

"_We really need to get you some Zoloft or something."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time grumbled as he chewed on the emotions, "_This is some strong ass anxiety."_

"Team A will be the Heros and Team F will be the villain!" All Might declared, "Everyone else can go to the monitoring room to watch!"

Izuku looked over to his childhood friend, meeting his intense glare. He felt fear, but it was easier to manage than both the fear and anxiety he would feel under normal circumstances, so he held the look with a determined one of his own.

Bakugo looked taken aback for a moment, anger filling his eyes as he let out a small growl.

"Bad guys head into the building, you have five minutes before the heroes will enter. Use your time wisely to plan."

Everyone but Bakugo replied with a "Yes Sir!"

* * *

"Got any ideas for a plan Deku?" Ochako asked as the two walked to where their bomb was situated on the fourth floor. Izuku thought for a moment before responding.

"Knowing Kaachan, he'll go in guns blazing." Izuku started, rubbing a hand against his chin as he thought, "So if I could lure him away from the bomb for long enough, we could win by letting the clock run out."

"But that would also mean you'd be left to deal with that Mineta guy." Izuku looked to his teammate, "I don't know anything about him, so I can really plan anything against him."

"Leave him to me!" Ochako said resolutely, a confident smile on her face, "He doesn't look that strong, plus I'm sure his quirk has something to do with the weird stuff on his head."

"_He's one of the few people in your class that doesn't seem to have something that's a holdover from the previous era." _Thou Whom Agony is Time added, "_Even this girl has got something if the way she carries herself is anything to go by."_

'What does she have?' Izuku asked as he formulated possible strategies to use against Katsuki.

"_She carries herself like all of the fighters I've seen, and judging by the state of her hands,"_ Izuku glance at Ochako's hands, which seemed perfectly fine to him, "_She's an amateur running off of talent."_

'Do you think it will be enough against Mineta?'

"_A retarded puppy would be enough against Mineta, now if she went against Bakugo, she'd be fucked."_

"I think I have a good enough idea," Izuku spoke up, interrupting Ochakos own plotting, "It's rather simple on your part though."

"I can fill in the rest if the need be!" Ochako declared as she struck a pose to try and prove her point, flexing her right arm as she grabbed the bulging muscle with her left.

'She's got more muscle on her than I thought.' Izuku idly thought.

"_Remember Izuku, You can look but don't touch without permission!"_ Izuku's patron sang, causing the boy to light up like a Christmas tree.

* * *

"So should we have a plan or-" Mineta asked after several minutes of sitting in awkward silence with the explosive blonde, only to be cut off with a glare, "Sorry!"

"...Here's the plan." Bakugo said after another tense minute, "You stay out of my way, and I won't turn you into an oversized glass of grape juice."

Mineta's eyes widened in terror at the menacing aura the blonde teen was producing, "Outside of that, do whatever you want."

"**Times up! Match Start!"** All Might's voice announced throughout the building.

Bakugo let a feral grin split across his face as he kicked the building's door open, blitzing into the building like a mad beast. _The hunt was on_.

* * *

The moment All Mights voice announced the start of the match, Izuku began to move.

"Mage armor," Izuku muttered as he tapped himself on his chest, translucent shadowy magic that held twinkling lights spreading over his limbs, head, and torso

Izuku slammed the side of his closed right fist into the palm of his left hand as he stepped onto the second floor, quickly pulling apart the limbs and forming his obsidian black blade that looked much like his patron, a wound in space allowing a glimpse into the unseen cosmos.

"Deku!" Bakugo shouted as both boys turned into opposite ends of the same hall. For an agonizing moment, the two locked eyes. One set filled with rage and contempt, the other with determination and buried fear.

'Can you make the Hex blade blunt?' Izuku asked as Bakugo began to stalk forward like a beast hunting its prey, eyes glowing with hatred.

"_Already did, 'thought you'd hate to cut a classmate."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time smirked, "_Go wild kid."_

When Bakugo was at the halfway point in the hallway, both boys moved. Bakugo leaping into the air with his right arm drawn back, Izuku leaping forward into Bakugo's guard as he grasped his Hexblade with both hands, going for a horizontal cut.

'What the-' Bakugo thought as Izuku slammed his blade into the blond boy's side, knocking him into the wall. 'He shouldn't have been able to react that quickly!'

'I can't let up!' Izuku mentally shouted as he threw his off hand into the explosive boys face, ready to snap his fingers, 'Thundercla-'

Izuku's train of thought was interrupted by a gloved hand grasping his arm and pulling him forward, Bakugo's other hand racing towards the young Warlocks face.

The resulting explosion knocked Izuku down the hall, his defensive spell blocking most of the damage he would've taken and his homemade mask taking the rest as the front half of it was torn to shreds.

Bakugo stumbled to his feet as he regained his bearings, glaring at the subject of his rage. "I was planning to knock you out to spare you some pain, but now I'm _mad_," Bakugo growled through gritted teeth.

"_Kid, you're going to have to use your magic if you really want to hurt this guy."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time advised as Bakugo hunched over, his breath coming out in ragged breaths.

'Why?' Izuku asked as he went through his list of spells.

"_He's entering a rage, a true proper rage."_ The patron emphasized, "_Anything physical won't be as effective, luckily your sword is made of magic but you should still keep him at a distance."_

'I'll try.' Izuku's brow furrowed as he watched Bakguo's muscles began to bulge almost unnaturally.

Bakugo let out an animalistic roar as he lunged at Izuku again, both arms forward as if he was going to grapple Izuku.

The green haired boy took a step back as he raised his fingers and quickly snapped, 'Thunderclap!'

Outdoors, the sound would've been significantly easier to handle. But indoors where it could endlessly and rapidly reverberate, it would be unbearable.

Bakugo howled as he soared through the air, face scrunching in pain as blood leaked from his ears in a soft trickle. Izuku took the opportunity to wind up his sword, aiming to knock the explosive blonde away like a baseball.

At the last moment, Bakugo made an explosion in just large enough to change his course, causing Izuku's swing to miss and stumble forward.

The moment it took for Izuku to regain his footing and turn around was enough for Bakugo to land and go for an attack.

"Shield!" Izuku cried, a barrier as wide as the hallway erecting itself in between Bakugo and himself. Bakugo growled in frustration as he slammed his fists repeatedly against the barrier.

'How long is he going to be like this?' Izuku asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"_I'm sure he's been taught the way of the Barbarians, so I'm sure it can't last any longer than a minute."_

'How much longer then?'

"_Forty-five seconds."_

Izuku sighed as he went over his options, making sure to keep an eye on his opponent, who was now using his explosives against the barrier.

'I'm already halfway through the spells I can use for now, I'm going to have to be careful with how I use the last one.'

"_Yeah, I doubt boombox over here will let you rest for half an hour."_

'Any ideas on how to take him down?' Before Izuku could receive a response, the barrier failed.

Bakugo's feral grin took a sadistic glint to it as the blond boy lunged forward a fist drawn back.

On instinct, Izuku lifted his sword to deflect the blow as he moved to dodge.

The agonizing screech of metal being cut echoed in the room as Izuku stepped past Bakguo, his blade cutting through the outside of the boys right-hand grenade styled gauntlet and taking the lug and safety clip off it along with a third of the protective shell.

'I thought you said you dulled it!' Izuku cried as he looked at his childhood friend, worried about seriously injuring him.

"_I am, but only for you humans soft squishy flesh, everything else is fair game."_

'That would've been nice to know!' Izuku mentally shouted as Bakugo looked at the now ruined gauntlet and ripped it off his arm.

"Is that the best you've got Deku," Bakugo growled as he faced Izuku, eyes almost glowing with fury.

"I'm not scared of you Kaachan," Izuku said before his brain could process the thought, "I'll beat you, and prove that I can become a hero!"

The green haired boy took the offensive this time as he lept at Bakugo, aiming to land a blow on the boys head.

"Do you think such a weak move will work against me!" Bakugo shouted as he caught Izuku's blade with his right hand, swinging his left to blast an explosion into the green teen's chest.

Izuku's grip faltered on the blade as he was knocked back several feet, causing it to disperse in Bakugo's hand.

"How long have you been hiding this from me Deku…" Bakugo asked in a voice that was far to calm as Izuku shakily rose to his feet, "How long have you been trying to make a fool of me!"

"Kaachan, I haven't-" Izuku's eyes widened as a familiar pink form caught his eye, Bakugo spinning on the spot a moment later and letting loose an explosion almost loud enough to hide the feminine cry that followed a moment after.

Izuku didn't think as he charged up a spell with a wave of his hand and launched the warbling mass of magic at the back of the distracted blonde, "Chaos Bolt!"

Bakugo raised his arm that still had a gauntlet to defend himself, the armor absorbing most of the force of the blast, shattering it and sending him back to the end of the hallway and crashing out a window.

"Ochako!" Izuku shouted as he sprinted forward to his fallen teammates, who had pulled herself up and was softly coughing into her hand, and worriedly asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She raised her right arm, the wrist piece barely hanging on to the girl's wrist with the exposed skin around it an ugly shade of red, "My suit took most of the damage."

"**Villians Win, both hero's have been incapacitated!"** All Might hurriedly said.

"Hey, we won!" Ochako tried to sound upbeat but was clearly in pain.

"Should we get you to the nurse?" Izuku asked as he gingerly tried to help his teammate stand.

"I'd like to see if All Might has anything to tell us first." She chuckled, "Plus we should go get Mineta."

"Oh yeah," Izuku remembered that there had been another person to worry about other than Bakugo, "How did that go for you?"

"The little pervert tried to grope me!" She angrily shouted, "He's lucky I remembered we were on the fourth floor, or I would have punted him out the window!"

"_I knew he was a menace."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time pipped up.

'No one asked you.' Izuku gave his classmate a nervous smile, "I'll go get him, you can get to the monitoring room on your own?"

Ochako gave him a confident nod, even as she cradled her injured arm. "Bakugo didn't get me to bad."

"Well, that's good. See you in a minute." Izuku turned and began the task of climbing the building to retrieve a certain grape themed midget.

"_We need to drop him down a set of stairs at least once."_

'No, that's not heroic.'

"_Fucking lawfull-good broccoli boy."_

'That has to be the weirdest insult I've heard from you.'

"_I want something for helping you with your sword back there."_

'And what would that be?'

"_A potato."_

'Why am I even surprised.'

"_Trust me, there are weirder things I could ask you for, I'm just trying to be nice."_

'Thank you?'

"_No prob- Oh that is just glorious."_ Izuku's patron interrupted itself when the pair spotted Mineta crying tears of pain, hogtied.

"Why did she have to kick there?" The boy wept, "Of all places, why there?"

Izuku cringed as he made an educated guess as to where Ochako had apparently kicked the boy. Izuku's patron on the other hand, laughed.

* * *

**Alright, that seems like a good cut-off point, it's not like this is the largest chapter of this story or anything…**

***Checks word counts***

**...Damn…**

**Thankfully the fight was easier to write than I first thought/dreaded. The poll was a decent success, definitely going to start the next one with enough time to let more people vote. **

**As you can tell by this chapter, the winners ended up being, "Izuku's patron sets up the fights" with both of those options being tied, So I flipped a coin and lady luck told me to write all the fights.**

**I guess now would also be the point where I can reveal the fact that most everyone in 1-A has a D&D class. I'll try to be less blunt with the rest of the class than I was with Bakugo and Ochako, let y'all try and guess them.**

**Outside of that, tell me if I wrote the fight well… Even if it did end abruptly… **

**Have a good what-ever now!**

**(P.S. The evil part of me wanted to originally end this chapter right before the fight began, but that seemed like too much of a dick move.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Izuku-The Hexblade Hero; Chapter 8**

**Foreign languages are used in this chapter, Any errors in these languages go to Google translate as I can barely speak my native tongue of English. So if you're offended by any swears that show up in a place they shouldn't, or if a sentence doesn't make sense, blame Google. That is all.**

* * *

"_Props for throwing Bakugo out a window kid."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time congratulated it's servant, causing Izuku to cringe.

'That was on accident.' Izuku mentally muttered as he hurried to catch up to Uraraka on the ground floor.

"_I asked you to beat him, didn't specify how."_ Izuku's patron chuckled, "_And you fucking defenestrated the kid!"_ The godlings chuckle developed into full laughter.

'Can you please stop, I really didn't mean to throw him out the window!' Izuku pleaded.

"_Alright,"_ The patron said, a smile in his voice, "_How are you feeling?"_

'Pretty good all things considered?' Izuku answered confused.

"_I'm asking because you threw some of One for All into that shield spell back there."_ The eldritch godling's tone took a note of worry, "_Last time you used One for All in a spell you nearly passed out."_

'...Well, that explains the numbness in my fingers and toes.' Izuku absently thought as he stumbled through the door of the building, allowing the bright afternoon sun to warm his face.

"Bakugo, you shouldn't be standing!" Uraraka's worried voice snapped Izuku out of his blissful trance, "You shouldn't even be moving!"

"I'm… not… done…" Bakugo painfully wheezed as he pulled himself up to stand on his unsteady feet, the rage that had filled his eyes during the fight had dulled to burning anger.

"Bakugo, the match is over!" All Might's voice echoed down the street as he landed near the group, "And I'd listen to Young Uraraka if I were you."

Bakugo looked like he wanted to argue, but a massive hand on his shoulder persuaded him otherwise. "...fine…"

"Do you need assistance getting back to the observation room?" All Might asked in a more nurturing voice, "It will take transport a minute to get here to take you safely to the nurse."

Bakugo's head snapped up as his mouth snarled into the beginnings of an argument. An authoritative look from All Might shut the boy down for a second time.

"You are going to the nurse, no buts about it." All Might emphasized.

"...I can… walk…" Bakugo began to shuffle in the direction of the observation room.

"Would one of you please release Mineta." All Might asked the two 'Villains' of the exercise, turning and leaping back to the observation room.

"Oh yeah!" Izuku shook the fog from his head as he remembered that he was indeed, carrying another human.

"_Squish the grape."_

'No!'

"_You pussy!"_

"Uraraka, would you happen to have something sharp on you?" Izuku asked as he tried and failed to get a good enough grip on the tape to rip it apart without harming Mineta.

"Sure," Uraraka said as she reached into a pocket on her belt and pulled a six-inch butterfly knife from the pouch, flicking it open in a well-practiced Murnax ladder technique before handing it grip first to Izuku.

"What?" She asked as she received a bewildered stare from Izuku and a terrified one from Mineta, "I checked the rules, they're allowed."

"...Thanks" Izuku carefully accepted the blade and cautiously cut Mineta free from his bindings, the boy sprinting away as fast as his short legs could carry him the moment he was able to.

"You don't strike me as the type of person to carry a knife," Izuku said as he watched the brunette repeat the same trick to close the knife and placed it back in her pouch.

"Oh, I went through a knife phase a while back," She scratched the back of her head as she began the short walk back to the observation room, "I guess I never grew out of it."

"_This girl is kinda scary."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time pipped up, "_I like her!"_

"That's fair I guess," Izuku fidgeted with his fingers, "I never really grew out of my hero fanboy phase."

"I don't think anyone here really did." Uraraka beamed, "I don't think any of us would be here if we had."

"_Oh, she has no idea how bad your obsession is."_

'Shut up, Studying heroes will help me be a better one!'

"_You say that, but I've looked through your computer's files."_

Izuku's face paled as his patron laughed maniacally, much to the worry of Uraraka

"_You know, for fanfiction, it's pretty well written."_

'And this is where I tune you out.' Izuku thought as he refocused on his conversation with Uraraka, "I guess you're right."

"_Seriously, you should post some of your EaraserJoke work. It's really well done."_

'I will revoke your internet privileges!'

"_No! How will I give my growing tweetspace audience the shitpost's they hunger for!"_

Izuku sighed as he and Uraraka caught up to Bakugo's shambling pace, choosing to follow along behind the injured teen.

* * *

"Bakugo!" Iida's worried voice rang as the three disheveled teens shuffled into the observation room, "Shouldn't you be going to the nurse with those injuries?"

"Fuck…" Bakugo wheezed, "...Off…"

"All Might said it would take a few minutes for someone to come by and safely take him to the nurse," Uraraka explained as the explosive blonde moved to a seat and collapsed next to a redheaded boy with spiky hair.

"Ah, I see." Iida turned back to the screen, "Your just in time to watch Teams E & J go up against each other."

"Who's tha-" Before Uraraka could finish her question, the video feed switched to an outside view of the building as it was encased in Ice, "Whoa."

"Kaminari, Aoyama, are the both of you alright?" All Might worriedly asked as the video flipped over to the room the two were in on the third floor.

"Yeah, we're good," Kaminari grunted as he struggled to pull his feet from the frozen floor.

"Sacre Bleu, speak for yourself!" Aoyama indignantly cried as he struggled to maintain his balance, having been in the midst of a pose when the ground froze beneath him. "I am able to continue though."

All Might flicked a switch, "The match will continue."

"_There's going to be a lot of magic in this fight."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time chuckled.

'Oh, this is so not cool!' Kaminari thought as he struggled to rip his shoes from the frozen floor, he couldn't even pull his foot out of the damn thing with it completely frozen over.

"How's it going, Aoyama?" Kaminari shouted over his shoulder, unable to fully turn to his partner who was unfortunately also facing away from him so that they were back to back across the room.

"À mon avis, we are at a serious disadvantage," Aoyama grunted as he tried to break the ice off his shoes, "Luckily, the both of us don't need to move around too much for our quirks."

Kaminari smirked, letting sparks dance between his fingers, "Your right about that."

Right then Todoroki calmly walked into the room, half of his icy stare hidden behind his ice-themed costume.

"Looks like Jack Frost is here himself!" Kaminari taunted, putting up a front of confidence as his mind raced to find a solution to the problem at hand. "Where's your friend?"

Todoroki didn't react as he walked past them, content on ignoring the two and just grab the bomb.

"Un moment s'il vous plaît," Aoyama shouted as he fired a beam at Todoroki's back, "But I won't tolerate being ignored."

Todoroki turned to look at the sparkling blonde and raised a frosted hand at the French teen.

"S'il vous plaît, would you mind giving up?" Aoyama asked suddenly.

Todoroki blinked as he lowered his hand and seemed to honestly consider doing as the blonde asked, before rapidly blinking and shaking his head.

"No." The icy teen simply said as he raised his arm and froze a half dome around Aoyama thick enough to block his beams from blasting through.

"Lightning Lure!" Kaminari grunted as he forced his body to turn as far as it could to see Todoroki, whipping his hand out at the teen as a line of electricity shot at Todoroki.

"What the-Argh!" The half quirked teen grunted as a physical rope of lightning wrapped around his torso and pulled him towards the smirking teen, electricity painfully coursing through his body.

"Shocking Grasp!" Kaminari all but chuckled as he released the lightning lure and tried to grab the passing Todoroki's arm.

Suddenly Todoroki's right hand shot up, slamming into Kaminari's chest and encasing the teen's upper torso in ice, effectively slowing him down enough to prevent the blonde teen from touching the dual haired cryo/pyromancer.

This didn't halt the burst of electricity that jumped from Kaminari's hand from connecting with Todoroki, sending another jolt of coursing pain through the teen as he skidded to a stop five feet away from the immobile blonde.

"Excusez-moi, But I ask again if you wouldn't mind giving up?" Aoyama called from within his dome, his voice barely loud enough to carry past the ice.

Todoroki didn't hesitate this time as he shook the suggestion from his head, "This has gone on too long." He muttered.

Todoroki raised his right arm, ice and frost rapidly formed and shot up his arm as he pointed at Kaminari.

"What is that supposed to be, some kind of intimidation-" Kaminari had started to say cockily in the hopes of psyching out the reserved teen, but fell silent as he watched small clumps of ice form in the air around the teen's right side.

"Snowball storm," Todoroki said in a voice that was barely loud enough to be a whisper as his right eye's pupil seemed to elongate in a reptilian manner and white scales seemed to make themselves known on that half of his face.

The floating clumps shot forward at breakneck speed, Kaminari only managed to dodge most of the incoming ice through a bit of luck and instinct as he fell backward onto the floor.

The fall, combined with his limited mobility from his still frozen torso and feet, along with the pain from the chunks of ice that had hit him kept Kaminari on the floor.

"Monsieur Todoroki, you absolute coward!" Aoyama's voice rang through loud and clear to Todoroki as it felt like someone slapped him, "How dare you obscure my sparkling form from the camera's, This is not only an indignity but a tragedy!"

Todoroki stared at the iced dome that obscured most of Aoyama, the icy teen was all but sure the French teen was staring at him through the ice.

Todoroki shook his head in disappointment as he walked up to the bomb and half-heartedly placed his hand on the bomb. "I got the bomb."

"Team E wins!" All Might's voice echoed throughout the arena.

"All Might, sir, are you going to give us an idea of how we did today or are we going to have to wait on that?" Uraraka asked as she snapped out of her awe, turning to the American styled hero behind her.

"I plan to further go over the recordings of your fights to see any details I may have missed." All Might laughed as he gave a peace sign, "Although, if any of your classmates were to have constructive criticism or suggestion to make, I'd be remiss to deny the sharing of these thoughts!"

The room was silent for a moment.

"Don't fight Todoroki, Kero," Asui said after another awkward moment of silence.

"Not what I had in mind, but that works!" All Might gave the frog girl a thumbs up before turning back to the class holding up his clipboard, "I took the liberty to go through and write down the next several matchups during the two other matches wait period!"

"Team C, consisting of Kirishima and Hagakure will face Team H, consisting of Koda and Shoji!" All Might announced, causing Koda to shrink into his seat.

"By now you know the drill!" All Might turned and strolled out the door, Kirishima and Hagakure excitedly following suit, Koda and Shoji following at a more sedated pace.

"_This is fights going to be wild."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time snickered.

'What makes you say that?'

"_The two giants reek of nature."_ Was all the eldritch god said with a snicker.

* * *

"And here are your transceivers!" All Might handed each student small wireless communicators.

"Sir?" Shoji said through one of his arm mouths that he formed, "Neither I nor Koda can properly use these."

Koda waved at the part of his head where his ears should be, pointing out the almost smooth skin that couldn't hold such a piece of technology, supporting his partners claim.

"That's a shame, would you like to have your match postponed so that we may be able to accommodate this?" All Might asked with a frown, he should've planned for something like this.

Shoji turned to his partner, "A ydych chi'n iawn heb ddefnyddio hyn?" He said in a tongue that All Might did not recognize, though Koda seemed to understand it as his eyes widened in surprise

The mountain headed teen nodded, giving thumbs up with both hands.

"There is no need to delay our match," Shoji said turning back to All Might who was visibly confused.

"Well then, go find your bomb." All Might gave a thumbs up as he handed the two a piece of paper describing where the bomb was located, "When we've seen that you've done that we'll start the timer for both parties to plan."

All Might turned to Kirishima and Hagakure, "All set?"

"Hell yeah!" Kirishima slammed his fists together in a shower of sparks.

"All set!" Hagakure gave a thumbs up, one of the only visible reactions she could give in her current state of dress.

"Then I'll be off!" All Might said as he crouched and leaped into the air towards the observation room. Shoji and Koda silently going into the building to begin the search of their 'bomb.'

"Kerterver set of kaffies yas have there." Hagakure said after a moment of silence.

"What?" Kirishima asked with a raised brow.

"I asked you if you had any plans for how to do this?" The invisible girl shrugged.

"Not a clue, I thought about just going straight through and getting the bomb." The red-headed teen scratched the side of his head in thought, "Although Koda and Shoji both look like their packing some serious physical power."

"Well while you distract them I could sneak past them and get the bomb!" Hagakure suggested after a moment of thought.

"Sounds like a good idea!" Kirishima said with a pumped fist.

"I wonder how much longer we have until the match starts?" Hagakure asked.

"Match will start in five minutes!" All Might's voice rang over the intercom.

"That was convenient."

"So where did you learn the druidic ways?" Shoji asked in druidic as he and Koda searched the halls of the building for their bomb.

"My quirk lets me talk to animals," Koda meekly explained after a moment of gathering his thoughts, "I guess one of them said something good about me because before I knew it a Dryad found her way to me wanting to train me to be a druid."

"Sounds like a noble way of learning." Shoji nodded his head.

"How did you learn?" Koda asked as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"Stumbled across a group of Druids meeting while I was on a walk, one of them claimed he needed an apprentice." Shoji simply said, "They showed me some of their abilities and figured it would help my prospects as a hero. Now I'm his apprentice."

Silence fell between the two as the found their room on the fifth floor.

"How did you know I was a druid?" Koda suddenly asked. Shoji simply pointed to the boy's hero costume, were above the teen's heart was the druidic rune for 'friend.'

"Oh." Koda simply said as he remembered that he put that on his design, earning a chuckle from Shoji.

"Do you think we should start speaking common, or do you want to confuse All Might some more?" Shoji asked as he picked the hollow bomb up easily and moved it to a corner.

"Common would probably be best if we're going to plan," Koda replied.

"So here's my plan…" Shoji began in common as he set the bomb down.

"Match Start!" All Might's voice called out over the intercom.

Not sparing a moment, Kirishima excitedly barged through the door with an excited grin on his face, Hagakure following behind equally excited.

The two quickly raced up two flats of stairs, glancing into each room that they passed to check for their opponents.

"How far up did they put this thing?" Kirishima griped as the two raced up the stairs to the third floor.

"Shillelagh!" A high pitched voice cried out.

"Watch out!" Hagakure cried out a warning as the two reached the halfway point of the stairs. Kirishima had enough time to raise his arms and harden his skin before the large wooden club smashed into him, knocking him back down the stairs.

"That was a hell of a hit Koda!" Kirishima goodnaturedly cheered as he pulled himself from the floor, shaking the numb feeling out of his hands. "You've got a nasty swing there!"

Koda visibly relaxed as he saw that Kirishima wasn't hurt too bad from his attack.

"Pardon me!" A high pitched voice sang as Koda felt someone squeeze past him, a pair of discarded shoes and gloves thrown haphazardly on the stairs. The boy stared at the clothes with a confused look, before his mind made the connection and his face quickly went red.

"You okay dude?" Kirishima asked, popping his knuckles as he ascended the stairs, "It wouldn't be very manly of me to fight you if you weren't at your best."

Koda shook his head and brandished his club at the shorter teen in an attempt to come off as menacing.

"Well if your down, let's go!" Kirishima rushed the taller teen.

Koda quickly raised his club in an attempt to cut off the spikey haired teens right hook, blocking his line of sight and allowing Kirishima to bury his fist in the taller teens stomach.

The blow knocked the wind out of Koda, weakening his guard and letting Kirishima land a fist on the boy's face, causing him to stumble back.

Kirishima moved with Koda, not letting up on the boy as he hammered blow after blow into the titanic teen.

The two slowly moved backward, each strike Koda was able to block left him open to two more, and eventually, Koda's back his the concrete wall of the building.

Kirishima relented when Koda slid to the floor, curling up in an attempt to better protect himself.

"Sorry if I went a little too hard on ya," Kirishima apologized as he pulled out the roll of capture tape he had been given, "Kinda got carried away, wasn't very manly of me."

Kirishima had just started to crouch down to wrap the teen's hands when Koda blindsided him with a swing of his club.

"Dirty trick, but ya got me!" Kirishima rubbed the side of his face, his smile stuck on his face.

"Earth Tremor!" Koda shouted as he slammed his club onto the floor with enough force that Kirishima was surprised it didn't break, almost as surprised when the ground beneath him began to tremble.

And it trembled _hard._

The sudden earthquake caught Kirishima off guard, the force of it knocking him off his feet and causing him to tumble back down the stairs.

"...Ouch…" Kirishima hissed as he rolled onto his arms and tried to force himself to stand up as pain spread up his back, his quirk having done only so much to protect his body during the tumble.

The sudden weight of a club on his back was a silent warning against him getting up.

"Heh, Looks like ya got me." Kirishima chuckled as he felt the capture tape around his waist.

"So!" Kirishima happily cheered as he dragged himself to a wall to lean against, "How do you think Shoji and Hagakure are doing?"

Koda's eyes widened as he remembered that the invisible girl had slipped past him, and immediately bolted up the stairs.

"You're a real chatterbox, ya know that?" Kirishima joked to the now empty hallway.

"Hm." Hagakure hummed softly in thought as she peered into the bomb room. Shoji was standing alert, his six arms outstretched and with a different sensory organ on the end of each limb. His lowest two arms had ears on them, the middle two had eyes that were looking around rapidly, and the highest set had noses that seemed to be constantly sniffing as he moved them around.

'Well, that's not creepy.' She mused to herself.

"I know that you're there Hagakure." Shoji suddenly announced, calmly turning his head to look at the doorway the invisible girl was standing in.

"How'd you find me?" She squealed in surprise.

The masked boy quirked an eyebrow as he looked where he thought the girl's face would be. "How do you know that wasn't just a lucky guess?"

Hagakure felt her face heat up, glad that her quirk hid her embarrassment on possibly outing herself.

Shoji good-naturedly chuckled at the girl's embarrassed silence, "The truth is I heard you coming." He wiggled his set of arm ears to demonstrate.

"Oh…" Hagakure muttered as she tried to think of a way around the teen, he had proven that he could hear her but still couldn't see her. She could use that.

Agonizingly slowly Hagakure began to tip-toe into the room, using all of her knowledge of stealth to make sure each step was as silent as could be.

Slowly and steadily she made her way around the room, sticking close to the wall and maintaining as much distance as she could from her multi-limbed classmate.

Shoji's imposing form would be a problem, his back was to the bomb and his arms were spread out enough that he almost was touching the conjoining walls.

If she got to close, then there was a risk that he may be able to hear her or accidentally bump into her. But at the same time, her options for distractions where limited.

She had left her shoes and gloves downstairs, her only options where the capture tap and transceiver that she had hidden in her hands. Hagakure maneuvered herself behind a pillar to muffle the sound she was about to make.

"Hey Kirishima, how quickly do you think you can get up here?" She whispered into her communicator. It did little good for the girl as Shoji's head snapped towards the sound that echoed through the silent room like a gunshot.

"I'm sorry Young Hagakure, but Kirishima has been captured." All Might's voice softly replied.

"Just great," Hagakure muttered, she was by herself and it seemed that even revealing her location didn't seem to be enough to convince Shoji to move.

She looked to the wall behind her, it was like the one out in the hallways, covered in plating that had thin gaps in between it. She narrowed her eyes in thought as an idea struck her.

Hagakure gently pressed her fingers in the gap between two of the plates on the wall, finding just enough space for her to anchor her fingers.

'This just might work!' She thought to herself as she slowly climbed the wall, both for the sake of stealth and for careful movement as she was barely able to keep a hold on the wall as she climbed up and over to the bomb.

She was halfway up and across the wall when Kod burst into the room. The mountain of a teen frantically looked around the room as he made frantic gestures.

"Mae hi yma." Shoji said as he raised a finger over his masked face, "Yr unig ffordd y gallaf ei holrhain yw trwy sain, felly byddwch yn dawel."

While Shoji was talking, Hagakure forgoed stealth and leaped towards the bomb. Her grunt of exertion and the sound of skin against metal was loud enough for Shoji and even Koda to hear.

"I got the bomb!" Hagakure cried as she landed on the metal shell with a loud thud.

"The Winner is Team C!" All Might's voice echoed around them.

"...Can someone help me down?" Hagakure meekly asked after a moment, barely clinging onto the outside of the smooth metal shell of the fake bomb.

"_Well, I'm satisfied."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time muttered as he watched the four teens leave the building, Koda helping an exhausted and bruised Kirishima as they went.

'It was a close fight,' Izuku nodded his head in thought, 'Although I'm surprised Kirishima didn't win his fight against Koda.'

"_I'm pretty sure Kirishima lacks any magical talents, Koda had the advantage there along with his size."_

'And I guess Hagakure jumped over Shoji to get to the bomb?'

"_Probably climbed around him before that."_

'On what?' Izuku asked, 'Those walls don't have any place to grip.'

"_Well, there are gaps in the plating."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time suggested, "_Small gaps admittedly, but still gaps nonetheless."_

'I guess I could ask her myself when she gets here.' Izuku mussed right as the door to the room opened.

"A marvelous battle!" All Might declared as the four teenagers entered the room, Kirishima leaning on Koda and Hagakure offering peace signs with both of her gloved hands. "Does anyone have anything to say to your peers?"

"Hagakure, how did you get to the bomb?" Uraraka asked before Izuku could get the question out herself.

"Oh, I climbed on the wall." The invisible teen cheerfully declared, "Turns out there was just enough space in between the plating for me to anchor my fingers."

"Kirishima, do you need to go to the nurse?" All Might asked as Koda helped the teen over to a chair where he promptly collapsed.

"Naw, a nap would be great." Kirishima grinned, "I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

"Fair enough!" All Might turned back to the class raising his clipboard, "Let us move on then!"

"The next fight will be…"

* * *

**So yeah, a cliffhanger. These fights are harder to write than I thought, it has been a rather enjoyable experience though. The last two fights should encompass the rest of the next chapter, I thought this would be a good stopping spot to get a chapter out sooner.**

**Alright, so I did a slight change. I've been referring to Uraraka as Ochako, and while that's her name, it's her first name, whereas I've had everyone else referred to by their last name except for our protagonist, I'm aiming to rectify this by actually being consistent in naming. I know jack shit about Japanese culture, but I'm pretty sure that the last name thing is done out of formal respect, so I'll try and have these characters act in accordance for consistency sake. I'm not going to use honorifics though, I'm not that confident in my knowledge of Japanese culture to come off as anything other than a try-hard weeb. **

**That last bit doesn't apply to Thou Whom Agony is Time, who I will from now on be referred to as Twat since enough of you have guessed the joke. Since that's been revealed, pay attention to future names. He's not alone in his naming convention.**

**I also forgot I was going to be blunt with characters and their classes when I wrote Shoji and Koda's talk before there matches. Oops.**

**Feel free to guess what Irl language was used, bonus points for those who guess what D&D language it is meant to be for as well.**

**I'll congratulate the first person who does it for any language on both parts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Izuku-The Hexblade Hero; Chapter 9**

**Pardon my French, Pero lo Juro**

* * *

"...Team B, consisting of, Ojiro and Sero will go against Team G, consisting of Ashido and Asui!" All Might boisterously announced. "Team B is the Hero's and Team G is the Villains!"

"_Is it me or did he take his time saying that?"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time asked as Izuku rapidly went through the list of remaining students.

'That means Jirou, Tokoyami, Iida, and Yaoyorozu are going to be in the next match.' Izuku looked around the room for the students in question. Tokoyami seemed to have dragged a chair over to the darkest corner of the room and sat himself there. Jirou was leaning against a wall tapping a beat with her fingers against her arm. Iida was standing at attention, eyes firmly on the screen. Yaoyorozu was in a similar position a few steps away and far more relaxed than Iida.

"_Do you want me to tell you?" _Thou Whom Agony is Time asked, "_Cause if you do, it'll cost you."_

'What's the price?'

"_I want two more bagels, one cinnamon, and the other raisin."_

Izuku contemplated the cost and benefits of giving in to his curiosity or not. Before he could come to a conclusion, All Might suddenly shouted, "Match Start!"

'Hold that thought.' Izuku focused on the screen showing Ojiro bursting in through the front door of the test building and Sero climbing the exterior of the building using his tape.

"_My bagels!"_ The eldritch godling shouted before Izuku tuned him out in favor of analyzing the upcoming fight.

* * *

Ojiro was calm.

He softly strode through the silent halls of his test building, listening for even the slightest bit of noise.

He knew that him and Sero splitting up would make both easier targets, but the advantage gained from being able to cover the building's area twice as fast was just too good to pass up in his mind.

It had also helped that Sero had assured him that the lanky teen could hold his own in a fight.

"Looks like there is a roof access door." Sero's voice crackled through the transceiver that both had received.

"Good. If you find the bomb, tell me where it is, and I'll meet you there." Ojiro replied softly, "I'll do the same,"

"See you in a minute then." Ojiro hastened his steps, they were on a time limit after all.

The sickly sound of something coming unstuck was all the warning Ojiro had before a heavy mass slammed into his back, knocking him to the floor.

"Sorry, Kero." Asui muttered as she attempted to force the blond martial artist's hands behind his back and bind them, "I hope we can be friends."

"I should be the one apologizing," Ojiro said, his voice muffled since his face was half pushed into the ground.

"Kero?" Asui croaked in a questioning tone before Ojiro's tail slammed into her side, successfully knocking her off before she could finish binding the boy.

"It seems the both of us are guilty of using underhanded tactics," Ojiro said as he pulled himself up, "Let's have a more honorable fight."

She was gone.

Ojiro frantically whipped his head around as he searched for the girl.

Had he not only taken a few seconds to stand up, how could she silently flee that quickly.

Ojiro took a calming breath as he reached inwards, pouring some of his Ki into his body as he took a defensive stance and slowly inched back into a wall.

With his back to the wall, Asui would be limited in her options of attacking him again. He began inching his way down the hall, straining his senses for any hint of where the frog girl may be.

"Sero, Asui almost just caught me." Ojiro took a moment to inform his partner of his current situation.

There!

He figured that making it seem he let his guard down would work, as he sidestepped the plummeting frog girls form.

"She's down here on the second floor with me." He continued without taking his eyes off her.

"Nice dodge." Asui croaked as she crouched down.

"Thanks." Ojiro was thankful he had decided to utilize some of his limited Ki pool, he'd have to use the rest of it sparingly.

Tsyuyu blankly stared at the teen, almost unnerving the boy in the dead silence.

Another moment passed before Asui lunged at Ojiro, her legs hiding far more strength than he first thought given that he had barely enough time to sidestep her outstretched hands.

"Gah!" He failed to dodge the leg that shot out and caught him in the side as Asui tumbled past Ojiro.

Quickly shaking off the discomfort, Ojiro stepped forward and before Asui could react, landed two palm strikes on the girl's stomach and shoulder.

Asui rolled backward, using the momentum from Ojiro's attack to push her and allow her some breathing room.

Asui's tongue shot out the moment she landed on her feet, striking the stunned blonde before he could react.

Ojiro recovered quickly and barely managed to catch the girls retreating tongue in his off hand. With a mighty heave, the martial artist pulled Asui towards him as he channeled more of his Ki into his hand.

Ojiro landed three blows in rapid succession, a fourth coming from his tail and striking Asui in the face, knocking her away.

'Hopefully, that dazed her enough for me to capture her.' Ojiro quickly reached for the roll of capture tape in his as he spun to face his opponent again.

"Damn!" Ojiro swore as he looked around, Asui had disappeared again, and to make matters worse he'd blown through half of his Ki pool.

How much time had passed? Did he risk using more Ki against Asui? Should he make a break for Sero and hope to pick off one of their opponents with superior numbers?

"Sero! What's your status?" Ojiro tried to take a calming breath, feeling his Ki start to fluctuate in response to his unstable emotions.

"A little busy!" Sero grunted, the sharp sound of clang bouncing off stone filling the momentary silence he left, "Asui a bit more of a problem than first thought?"

"Yeah, she keeps disappearing on me." Ojiro steeled himself, "I'll try to take her down as soon as possible and meet you up there.

"Oh no, take your time!" Sero's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Before Ojiro could respond, Pain shot up his back. Almost on instinct, Ojiro swung his tail at the attacker, twisting his body to fully add extra force.

Asui slammed into the hallway wall with a loud thud and slid limply to the ground, like a puppet that had its strings cut.

"Shit!" Ojiro crouched next to the frog girl and began to check to make sure she was okay.

"I got you, Kero." Asui's hands shot forward and wrapped a strip of capture tap over Ojiro's arm.

"Omi dish down, snatch Omi Capello?" Asui said into the communicator, confusing Ojiro.

The blonde teen couldn't hear the response, but he assumed the answer was no since All Might hadn't called the match yet.

Asui turned and dashed down the hallway, leaving Ojiro to stew in his thoughts at his defeat.

"Huh, she left her capture tape," Ojiro muttered as he noticed the roll of tape still attached to the segment wrapped around his arm. He didn't notice the missing weight of in his Gi until the match had ended.

'Son of a-' Sero cut himself off mid swear. Ashido was being more of a handful than she had a right to be after several minutes of the two-playing cat and mouse.

He pulled a blunted kunai out from a leg pouch and threw it neat the bomb and darted in the opposite direction.

He was halfway to another pillar to hide behind when he felt a burning sensation on his leg.

"That's not going to work helmet boy!" Ashido cheerfully cried Sero's head snapped towards the source of the sound only to find the space empty.

"I'll let you have one last try though." Ashido's voice was low in the teen's ear. Sero whirled around to catch the Pinkett, only to find her gone.

"You have till the count of three to hide, then I'm coming after ya!" The girl's voice was far too cheery. "One."

Sero shot a strand of his tape at the ceiling and used it to pull himself up and further adhere himself to it.

"Two." Ashido drew out the number as Sero tried to silently and hastily make his way over to the bomb.

"Three." The playfulness in Ashido's voice disappeared, sending a shiver down Sero's spine.

"Now where, oh where could he be?" Ashido asked as she walked into the center of the room and slowly looked around, seemingly unaware of the teenage boy above her.

'She's bating me.' Sero thought, 'I just know it.'

'I need to get to the bomb, Times running out and I don't know when Ojiro will get here.' Sero thought rapidly, 'But surely Ashido didn't just leave me an open path to the bomb without something planned.'

Sero looked down at the pink girl directly beneath him. 'But she's probably also got a plan to defend herself if she's being so brazen about this.'

'...Fuck it!' Sero mentally shouted as he fully rejected stealth and leaped at the bomb.

"Gotcha!" Ashido shouted the moment Sero began to move, lobbing a glob of acid that she had been forming in her hands at the soaring teen.

'Shit!' Sero's course had been knocked off by the blob of the thankfully weak acid. Knocking him to the floor.

Sero could feel it eating away at his suit as he pushed himself to his feet and sprinted towards the bomb.

"Nope!" Ashido slid past Sero and stopped in front of him.

Before Sero could stop or slow down, Ashido began splattering her acid on the ground in front of him, leading him to slip and fall.

'Ouch.' Sero thought in a daze, absently aware of his hands being pulled in front of him and bound.

"Team G wins!" All Might's voice echoed throughout the building.

* * *

'Who would've thought that Ashido was good at being stealthy?' Izuku idly thought to himself, 'I barely saw most of her fight.'

"_Yep, Stealth battles aren't very fun to watch when you're in the group that's being stealthed against."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time agreed.

'What, no witty insults for any of those fights?'

"_Ask me in a minute, I want to focus on this next fight."_

'What's so special about this next fight?'

"_Outside of the fact that this could be nightmarishly one-sided?"_

'You don't know how it's going to go down… Do you?'

"_Maybe…" _Thou Whom Agony is Time trailed off as he broke into maniacal laughter.

After ten seconds of continuous maniacal laughter, the four teens re-entered the room, Ojiro, and Asui were both limping lightly while Sero seemed to be lamenting his ruined costume. The only one of the four who was in a good mood was Ashido.

"Ah fake pop Sero, you did fantabulosa," Ashido said, lightly pushing Sero's shoulder and confusing much of the room

"Any comments or words of wisdom to share with either of our teams?" All Might gestured towards the four teens in question.

The room was silent for a moment.

"Then we shall move onto our final match of the day!" All Might declared, "Team D, Consisting of Tokoyami and Jirou will face Team I, consisting of Iida and Yaoyorozu!"

'Oh, so that's who the teams are?'

"_Yep and depending on how far the two of them are willing to go will affect just how one-sided this matchup is."_

'Maybe the opposing team's quirks and teamwork will balance it out?'

"_Quirks can only do so much in the face of magic Izuku."_

'Oh…' Izuku focused on the screen, anxiously waiting to see the fight that his patron was so sure was already decided.

* * *

"...And here are your communicators." All Might dropped the earpieces into Jirou and Tokoyami's hands. "I hope they won't be a problem for you young Tokoyami?"

The bird-headed teen looked down at the tiny technology and shrugged, casually placing the device underneath his feathers where his right ear should be.

"Well, whatever works!" All Might gave a thumbs up before turning and handing another set of earpieces to Iida and Yaoyorozu.

"Your five minutes will start when you find the bomb, try and hurry!" All Might turned and leaped from the group. Iida and Yaoyorozu swiftly entered the building a moment later.

"So, what's with the edge lord get up?" Jirou asked after a moment of silence. Tokoyami glanced at his teammate out of the corner of his eye.

"I and my powers are tied to the dark, so I have embraced it wholehearted and let it permeate my being." Tokoyami finally said as he lowered his head.

"So, your goth?" Jirou asked without skipping a beat.

"I am far more than just a goth." Tokoyami firmly stated.

"Super goth?" Jirou smirked as she noticed the boy twitch in frustration.

"Perhaps we should discuss our plan rather than which one of the petty labels best fits me." Tokoyami changed the subject with a hint of frustration.

"Alright, I can pretty well track them with my quirk." Jirou lifted her ear jacks for emphasis, then pointed at her boots. "I'm also packing some bass for offense."

Tokoyami looked down at the smaller girls' large boots, noticing for the first time the speakers built into them.

"Spill it nevermore, what's your quirk that's 'tied with the dark' or whatever you said," Jirou asked with a lifted brow.

"Please refrain from calling me that again." Tokoyami sighed as a mischievous spark lit in Jirou's eyes, "In my body, I house a monster of shadow and rage who grows in ferocity and power in the dark."

"Can I see it?" Jirou asked.

"Fine." Tokoyami sighed as he pulled his cloak open.

"**Sup!"** Dark shadow lifted an arm as it popped free from the young bird teen.

"Ah, he's so cute and small." Jirou reached out and stroked the top of the smaller bird shadow's head.

"**Hey, I can get much bigger than this!"** The shadow tried to defend itself even as it blushed at the attention Jirou was giving it. "**I swear, this usually never happens!"**

"And that's enough out of you." Tokoyami closed his cloak as he pulled his quirk back into him. "Do you possess any insight as to our enemies' abilities?"

"Nope," Jirou shrugged, "Judging by prep boy in there's legs and suit I'd guess he's probably an up close and personal kind of guy."

"Hm." Tokoyami hummed in thought. "I wager the inverse could be said of Yaoyorozu, or her quirk has something to do with skin contact."

"What are you, a perv?" Jirou asked in a deadly serious voice.

"Why I would nev- I only meant- It's only logical-" Tokoyami sputtered as he tried to form an appropriate argument, only stopping when Jirou couldn't restrain her laughter anymore and almost fell to the floor gripping her sides.

"Dude," She gasped out as she attempted to recompose herself, "You need to relax a little, it was only a joke."

Tokoyami looked away indignantly as he fought a growing blush that he worried would show through his feathers.

"As I was saying," Tokoyami continued, trying his best to ignore the previous part of the conversation, "It seems that an appropriate plan for the two of us would be to have you track our opponents and allow me to deal with the both of them, Iida being the main focus if both end up being far stronger than anticipated."

"Rockin'," Jirou nodded as she considered the plan, "I can provide support from the back, and if I see an opening, I'll make a bee-line for the bomb."

"And now we must wait for fate to decree our conflict has come." Tokoyami leaned against a nearby railing as he spoke, content to brood in the cheerful sunlight.

"Match start!" All Might's voice cried out from the speakers a moment later.

"Looks like that's now." Jirou snickered as Tokoyami hastily rose and almost glided towards the door.

"Well, they're not on this floor," Jirou grumbled for the third time as she pulled herself up from the floor.

"Then we will ascend to the next." Tokoyami turned and moved towards the stairs.

"How far up do you think they-Woah!" Jirou had been in the middle of her question when Tokoyami had shoved her roughly out of the way of the stairwell door.

"**Now we're having fun!"** Dark shadow cried gleefully as it held Iida upside down by a caught leg.

"Shocking grasp!" Iida grunted as he slammed his right hand onto Dark shadow, blue electricity dancing off his fingers.

"**Bitch!"** Dark shadow recoiled at the light, choosing to chuck Iida further up the stairs. "**That stung you know!"**

"Do I look like I care pathetic hero's?" Iida said in a voice that was clearly trying to be intimidating.

"Why are you talking like that?" Jirou asked nonplussed.

"I am a villain, how else am I supposed to talk?" Iida stuttered in his real voice, shaking his head he corrected himself in his 'villainous' voice, emphasizing the point with a slam of his staff. "I mean, this is how I usually talk hero!"

Jirou glanced at Tokoyami out of the corner of her eye, hoping to get some confirmation that she wasn't just imagining the other boys' eccentricities.

"If that is how you wish to play villain, then so be it." Tokoyami stepped forward as he dramatically tossed his cape open, declaring "This day shall mark the end of your life of crime!"

"Oh great, you're doing it too." Jirou's complaint went unacknowledged by either of the two males.

"Just try me bird brain!" Iida taunted as he pointed at Tokoyami, internally cringing at what he thought was a stinging insult. 'True sight!'

Tokoyami chose not to respond as Dark shadow lunged forward at the armored teen. Iida leaped backward, allowing the shadowy beast to slam into the stairs where he had been standing.

Iida gracefully landed on the landing above the group, rushing forward the moment his feet touched the stone in a mad dash towards Tokoyami.

"Cover your ears," Jirou commanded as she pushed past Tokoyami and into Iida's path, plugging her ear jacks into her boot speakers.

Tokoyami barely had enough time to cover his ears before an obscenely loud rhythmic beating blared from the smaller girls' boots.

The sheer force of the sound through Iida off balance, let alone the pain that followed from nearly having his ears blown out. This led to the unfortunate situation of Iida completely losing his balance as he slammed into the stair railing and tipped over.

"Shit!" Jirou cried as she unplugged her jacks and rushed over to the railing. Tokoyami went a step farther and hastily sent Dark shadow after the blue-haired teen in the hopes of avoiding serious injury.

"**He ain't down here boss."** Dark shadow shouted up at the heroic team as he looked up at them.

"What do you mean he's not down there?" Tokoyami shouted back in frustration.

"**I mean, I don't see him down here."** Dark shadow shouted back as the same note of frustration entering his voice.

"Well then, where is he?" Jirou was sure she could see a vein bulging in the birdman's neck.

"**Hell, if I know."** Dark shadow shrugged as he floated back up to the two. "**Maybe ask the babe with echolocation?"**

"It's not echolocation," Jirou argued with a faint blush on her face as she stabbed an ear jack into the ground.

Jirou's eyes narrowed as she strained her hearing for any sign of the bespeckled teen. "I think he's somewhere on the first floor but I'm not sure where."

"Dark shadow can watch out back as we continue forward," Tokoyami said as Dark shadow shrunk and rested its head over the teen's shoulder.

"That's kinda cute." Jirou chuckled as Tokoyami turned and continued up the steps, walking around the damaged segment caused by his quirk.

"**I am a raging member of the creatures of the night, a throbbing example of a nightmare incarnate!"** Dark shadow raged, directly into Tokoyami's ear no less, "**I'd keep her up all night screaming if she saw how monstrously large, I truly am!"**

"Shut up!" Tokoyami bellowed as he smacked the shadow in the head.

Jirou, on the other hand, was struggling to contain her laughter at the contrast that the two created.

"I failed to catch either of them." Iida solemnly spoke into his communicator, "You have my deepest apologies."

"Don't worry about it, we have a backup plan, remember." Yaoyorozu placated, "Besides, you can still try and sneak up on them."

Iida was silent for a moment, "It'll be a challenge, but I shall try."

"That's what I expected from an Egerstrong; you simply must teach me Feather Fall sometime." Yaoyorozu chuckled as Iida sputtered. "You should probably get moving, the hero teams probably already halfway through the fourth floor."

"Right!" Iida seemed to compose himself enough to begin his task.

Yaoyorozu silenced her mic as she thought allowed, "He really needs to relax."

"Alright, she has to be on this floor," Jirou grumbled as she stepped onto the fifth floor, Tokoyami trailing behind her. She stabbed her jack into the ground again as the two paused.

"Found her!" Jirou almost cheered. They'd wasted more than enough of their time just climbing the stupid building.

"Then let us commence this mad banquet of darkness." Tokoyami gravely said, "Lead the way."

"How many Linkin Park Albums do you own?" Jirou idly asked as she moved forward.

"All of them, but I prefer My Chemical Romance if we're talking about that era of music," Tokoyami replied honestly, almost causing Jirou to choke in surprise. "What?"

"My word, you really are an Emo!" She wheezed out.

"I'll have you know; I find their music speaks to me on a far deeper level than the trash that's out today!" Tokoyami tried to defend himself.

"I'll agree that modern music is trash," Jirou wiped a tear from her eye, "But we need to talk music sometime."

"If you insist." Tokoyami sighed.

The two walked in silence for a moment before stopping at a door. Jirou stabbed her jack into the wall and listened for a moment.

"This is it." Jirou pointed at the door and took a step back.

Tokoyami nodded as he stepped forward and flung the door open.

**BOOM!**

...Only to be met with a face full of net fired almost point blank from a cannon.

"Son of a-" Jirou swore as she covered her unprotected ears.

"**Bitch!"** Dark shadow shouted as it flung the net off him and Tokoyami. "**That hurt ya know!"**

"Oh, I know, you should be glad I wanted to humiliate you hero's instead of killing you," Yaoyorozu said in a bad imitation of Midnight as she pushed the cannon out of the doorway and stepped into it. 'Why did I let him convince me to do this?'

"Oh God not you too!" Jirou cried in anguish.

"Your hubris will be your downfall wrench," Tokoyami growled as he lifted himself.

"The only one who will fall today is you." Yaoyorozu twirled a Bo staff in one hand, the weapon seeming to hum just quite enough to escape the perception of most of those in the room.

"Magic Missile!" Yaoyorozu whispered as she pointed at Tokoyami with three fingers, a pink glowing darts shot out of each finger not a moment later and slammed into Dark shadow as the teen used his quirk to shield himself.

"**Fucking ow!"** The quirk cried as the bolts dug into his being, "**What the fuck is in that!"**

"Wouldn't you like to know." Yaoyorozu tried to taunt, taking a swing at Jirou when she moved to blast the pony-tailed teen with her bass boots.

"Take this!" Jirou slammed her jack into her boots and blasted her accelerated heart rate at Yaoyorozu.

Much like with Iida, the force of the sound had been enough to knock Yaoyorozu off balance. A fact that Dark shadow took full advantage of.

"**Got ya now!"** Dark shadow cried as it lunged at Yaoyorozu.

"Recipro Burst!" Iida cried as he came barreling down the hall, a jump kick aimed at Tokoyami.

"**Shit!" **Dark shadow cried as it was carried with its owner, the birds head teen flying down the hall from the force of the Iida's blow.

Jirou cut off the sound from her speakers to reposition herself to blast at the new foe, but Iida was faster, barreling into her with a lung and knocking them both to the ground.

Iida was moments away from binding Jirou's hands behind her back when a rage-filled scream echoed down the hall.

"**Fuck this bullshit!"** Dark shadow shouted as it shot up to the ceiling and began shattering lights with reckless abandon.

"What on earth is he do-?" Iida began to ask as the hallway beyond them was quickly filled with darkness, a shadowy fist slamming into the armored teen and throwing him back down the other end of the hall.

"Dark shadow, calm down!" Tokoyami's voice held a note of fear as the sound of thrashing echoed from the hall. "Jirou, go after the bomb!"

"Got it!" Jirou cried as she forced herself off the ground, only to get knocked back down by a blow from Yaoyorozu.

"Stay down!" She barked, losing some of her already unstable villainous persona.

"Prestidigitation," Yaoyorozu muttered, a small shower of sparks raining down where she thought Tokoyami was. She raised four fingers as she made out the outline of the now enlarged Dark shadow, "Magic Missile!"

Four bolts shot from her fingers as they sailed into the shadowy mass of Tokoyami's quirk.

"**You fucking piece of shit!"** Dark shadow bellowed as it turned to the young heiress.

'I may have made a poor decision.' Yaoyorozu thought before Dark shadows hand shot out and dragged her into the dark.

Jirou hesitated for a moment before blitzing into the villain's room and slamming her hand onto the hollow metal bomb.

"Team D wins!" All Might's voice echoed throughout the building.

"Dark shadow Calm the fuck down!" Tokoyami's voice echoed a moment later.

* * *

"_Huh, so this is what it feels like to be wrong." _Thou Whom Agony is Time sounded like a gunshot in the silent room to Izuku. The entirety of class 1-A was staring in shock at the screen. All Might had left minutes before to go and attempt to calm down the rampaging Dark shadow.

It hadn't been the fact that Tokoyami had lost control of his quirk and revealed just how powerfully it could be that had stunned the class, it was the fact that All Might had knocked the beast out in a single blow, and taken out that side of the building that had stunned the class.

"I am here!" All Might declared as he kicked the door in, carrying a now unconscious Tokoyami over one shoulder and a shivering Yaoyorozu in a one-arm bridal carry in his other arm.

"What?" All Might asked as the class stared at the giant man. "Do I have something on my face?"

The class didn't respond.

"Well, good heavens look at the time!" All Might cried as he looked at a wall clock, "It feels like we've been here for weeks, you all need to go prepare for the rest of your classes."

"I'll make sure to give you all evaluations of your fights in the coming days, till then I'll take these two to the nurse's office." All Might quickly exited the room, placing his trust that the class of tenth graders could functionally find their way back to the main campus.

"_That is a very trusting man."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time commented as the class silently shuffled to the locker rooms to change and continue their school day.

* * *

**Alright, so writing consecutive fights for the sake of fights is not a good idea for me. Good to know. This last fight doesn't feel as good as it should be, but I also don't feel I can do much better. This was a harder chapter to write if you couldn't tell by the fact it took me a week and a half.**

**At least I can focus on some nice fluffy bits before any major fights occur-**

***Looks at the next arc, its USJ* Fuck!**

**There's going to be a fluff chapter. Might be shorter than the average, might not be. Got some things I want to cover anyways.**

**Luckily the USJ and Sports festival will have plenty of fights that I have more of an idea of what I want to do, these kinda just took shape on their own.**

**Remember to review and all the site-specific things.**

**Have a good whatever now!**


	10. Chapter 10

Izuku-The Hexblade Hero; Chapter 10

The joke here that serves as a swear warning despite this being the tenth chapter of an 'M' rated story for fuck's sake.

* * *

"Where are you going Deku?" Uraraka asked as Izuku turned and walked in the opposite direction of the entrance.

"I wanted to go check on Kacchan before going home" Izuku sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "I feel really bad for knocking him out of that window."

"Oh, that's sweet of you." Uraraka chuckled before turning away, "I'll see you tomorrow then!"

Izuku sighed as he watched the bubbly girl dash away, the conversation he needed to have with Bakugo weighing on his mind.

"I still haven't the foggiest idea as to why you want to tell him anything." Thou Whom Agony is Time commented as he lazily picked through Izuku's brain.

'It doesn't sit right with me how he thinks I've been lying to him since we were kids.' Izuku explained.

"Have you considered how much of that is not your problem?"

'Agony…' Izuku struggled to find the right words, 'I still want to be friends with him, I just don't know how to get through to him.'

Izuku's patron sighed, causing the teen's bones to creak in an F minor chord, "You're not going to drop your 'Friendship' with him are you?"

'Not if I can help it.'

"Have you considered using magic?"

'No.' Izuku replied firmly, a scowl forming at the thought, 'That's not how I want to do things.'

"Fine, take the harder path then." The eldritch godling chuckled, "We're here by the way."

Izuku snapped out of the light trance he had entered as he had wandered the halls to the nurse's office, a loud commotion resonating from within.

'What on earth…' Izuku thought as he hesitantly reached for the door handle, only to hastily retract the limb when the door slammed open.

"Now keep in mind what I said young Bakugo!" All Might shouted over his shoulder as he swiftly exited the room, "This is an opportunity to grow!"

"Fuck off!" Bakugo shouted at All Might before Izuku crept into the room, only to find the explosive blonde struggling to push of Recovery Girl.

"How am I supposed to heal you if you don't let me use my Quirk?" The old lady growled before attempting to place another kiss on the boy.

"Leave me alone you cougar!" Bakugo angrily shouted as he barely dodged another attempted kiss.

"How long has this been going on?" Izuku muttered to no-one in particular.

"About half an hour," Yaoyorozu answered from a chair beside the door, startling Izuku.

"I'm honestly not surprised," Izuku said after calming his heart, turning his head to look at the taller girl and noting the unconscious avian headed teen in the bed in front of her. "How are both of you doing?"

"All things considered, pretty well." The black-haired teen shuddered, "The sheer power some peoples quirks have is astonishing."

"Oh yeah, you seemed pretty shaken up after your match." Izuku remembered after a moment, "No one saw what happened after Tokoyami went berserk."

Yaoyorozu shuddered again as she remembered the event from earlier in the day, "He didn't go berserk, it was more like Dark Shadow was just a little too... eager."

Izuku waited for the pony-tailed girl to continue, but an angry shout of "Deku!" followed by the sound of a kiss and a heavy thump ended that conversation.

"Kacchan!" Izuku worriedly shouted as he spotted the blond slumped face down on the floor.

"Help me pick him up." Recovery Girl more commanded than asked. Before Izuku could take two steps towards the downed bomber, Bakugo had managed to get his arms under him and shakily pushed himself up.

"Don't…" Bakugo growled weakly as he managed to haul himself up onto a nearby chair, "Touch me…"

"Kacchan, I…" Izuku was suddenly more aware of the other people in the room, "I wanted to apologize for accidentally knocking you out a window."

Bakugo silently glared at the teen, causing Izuku's will to crumble.

"Yaoyorozu, would you mind helping me with something in my office for a moment?" Recovery Girl hummed after a moment.

"Sure," Yaoyorozu politely accepted, barely concealing her relief at being given an escape of the awkward situation forming.

"Kacchan I-" Izuku started before Bakugo cut him off.

"How long?" The blonde bomber asked coldly. "How long have you been hiding your power."

Izuku gulped as he tried to formulate his answer.

"Half-truths kid, you still need to keep your secrets but you can still tell him something." Thou Whom Agony is Time advised.

"I only got half of it a few days after the sludge villain incident." Izuku answered truthfully, "and the rest of it the day of the entrance exam."

"Then how are you able to use it as well as you can," Bakugo asked in a neutral voice.

"I spent every waking moment over the last ten months of training." Izuku rolled up his uniform's sleeve to reveal the toned muscle on it, "I'm able to effectively use the first part of my power but I have a limit to how much I can use, My bodies barely able to handle the second half of it"

Bakugo was silent for several moments, his face completely neutral. When the silence finally started to become unbearable for Izuku he opened his mouth to say something, only to be immediately cut off by Bakugo.

"Don't think this changes anything Deku," The teen declared coldly, "I underestimated you today, but that won't happen again."

Izuku flinched back at the blonde's tone, "You may not be the pebble I thought you were, but you're still just a stepping stone for me."

"Ya know Deku, I'm actually excited about this year." a feral grin began to form on the blondes face as he leaned his head against the wall behind him, "Here I thought it was going to be a cakewalk if someone like you could get in, but after today I expect a challenge from some of you bastards."

"Well, if you're well enough to talk like that, then you should be able to get home." Recovery Girl said as she re-entered the room and placed a clump of gummy vitamins in Bakugo's hand, "Also, the principal would like to see you Izuku."

"Alright, did he say what for?" Izuku asked as Bakugo pulled himself to his feet and wobbled out of the office. 'How did he know I was here anyway?'

"Something about needing to talk to a friend of yours." She shrugged, "I'd be careful, he sounds like he's in one of his fits."

"Oh," Izuku muttered taken aback at what the principal could mean.

"Oh shit." Thou Whom Agony is Time cursed.

'What wrongs, do I need to be worried?' Izuku frantically asked as he quickened his pace towards the principal's office.

"Not really, I'll fix the situation." The otherworldly being explained cryptically, "He just seems to have had a far more extreme reaction than what I expected."

Izuku worriedly began to mull over his patron's words, entering a full-blown mutter storm by the time he reached the principal's office and slammed into the door.

"Ah, your here!" Nezu excitedly shouted as the door flew open, the rodent sitting on the other side of the room surrounded by a mountain of papers, "I finished the book and would like to negotiate for another."

"That book would've lasted even the most obsessed wizard a week, Kid tap me in." Thou Whom Agony is Time demanded in an exasperated tone.

'Okay.' Izuku absently allowed his patron control of his body as Nezu twitched lightly in his chair.

"When was the last time you slept?" Thou Whom Agony is Time asked as he looked Nezu in the rodents bloodshot eyes.

"I'll sleep later, I need answers!" The genius rodent maniacally said before composing himself, "What I mean to say is, our deal is that you'd grant me knowledge in return for leaving you be."

Thou Whom Agony is Time massaged the bridge of Izuku's nose, "Yeah, I'll make good on that but I'm going to have to make a caveat to our agreement."

"And what is it?" Nezu's body had gone completely still, except for the slight twitch in his right eye.

"You're going to have to take care of yourself if you want me to give you more, I can't have you dying of exhaustion because you couldn't pace yourself." The patron explained, "Sound good?"

"Yes." Nezu said without a moment's hesitation, before rapidly continuing "Just give me more!"

Thou Whom Agony is Time rolled his eyes, which didn't create much of a visual effect due to the entire eye looking like the night sky, and raised Izuku's hand palm up.

Less than a moment later every loose piece of paper flew into the teen's hand where it began to glow and change shape. Nezu's face became a mix of horror and awe as he watched the notes of his study disappear in the glowing rectangle.

"Here," Thou Whom Agony is Time handed the glowing rectangle to the mouse. When the Genius rodent hesitantly grabbed it the light shattered revealing a leather-bound tome, "That should be able to contain any notes you take in the future, as for this." He reached forward and plucked the ancient book he had given before, opened it to the last page and spat in it.

"As long as you take care of yourself this should keep offering knowledge, just make sure to be responsible." The eldritch godling sighed as he handed the book back to the rodent, who flipped over the pages, finding another book worth of blank pages where the back of the book should've been.

"Now if you'll excuse us, Izuku's going to be late for his train." Thou Whom Agony is Time turned and walked towards the door, ignoring the mad cackling coming from the rodent "And get some damn sleep!"

* * *

'Man what a day' Izuku thought as he slumped into his desk chair, contemplating the events of the day.

'Hey Agony, could you pull the today's fights from my memory.' Izuku asked as he reached into his bag and pulled out his hero analysis book, 'I don't want to miss-remember anything.'

"Let Cole have some free time to wander around and you've got yourself a deal." The patron negotiated.

'Why don't you summon him yourself?' Izuku asked while reaching out for the blond's spirit.

"My influence isn't strong enough on this plane to be able to do that yet." Thou Whom Agony is time explained, 'Plus it does him good to be able to get some fresh air after being stuck in that sword with me.'

Izuku grunted as he pulled Cole into the material plane, the lanky teen forming on his nicely made bed that hadn't been used in several weeks.

"Uhm…" Izuku mumbled as the blond boy stared into him with piercing blue eyes. "Feel free to make yourself at home."

"Try to put anything back that you move and try to be quiet, I don't want mom to freak out if she sees you," Izuku explained as he turned back to his desk.

"May I go outside?" Cole asked softly.

"Sure?" Izuku hesitantly answered, the teen turning back to look at Cole, only to find him looking out the window. "Just don't get into trouble…"

Cole didn't move for several moments.

'Is he going to do anything?' Izuku questioned his patron.

"Oh no. I'm keeping him here till you define 'trouble' for him." Thou Whom Agony is Time cheerfully answered.

'And when where you going to tell me this?

"I wanted to see how long it would take for you to notice."

Izuku resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the eldritch god's antics. 'Why do I need to define trouble for him anyways?'

"Kids got some skewed definitions" The patron answered, "His definition of 'helping' people includes mercy killing."

Izuku felt the blood drain from his face.

"Now you know why I stopped him."

'...Thanks…' Izuku shook his head as he tried to refocus his thoughts.

"Uh, Don't cause any harm to anyone and don't get into any fights." Izuku explained, "I think that should be enough ground rules, Have fun!"

Cole nodded before deftly opening the window and diving through it in an impressive feat of acrobatics.

'I assume that was good enough?'

"Cole has a knack for trouble, I'm just curious to see what loopholes he finds in this." Thou Whom Agony is Time chuckled, "Now you wanted me to pull up those fights?"

'Yeah, let's start with E vs. J.' Izuku answered as he clicked his mechanical pencil a couple of times, 'You said it was a fight full of magic, care to further explain?'

"You willing to part with a glass of milk?"

'Sure, let me go get some.'

"Hell to the fuck yeah, milk time!"

* * *

"And that is why you should never, under any circumstances, dance with a forest nymph!" Thou Whom Agony is Time finished angrily typing his tweetspace rant on seafood, already finding the first four parts of it had been shared well over a hundred times each.

"This is doing wonders for my ego." He leaned back in Izuku chair and spun in a slow circle. He was just about to open a new chapter of Izuku's "Hero ships" fanfiction when he heard the sound of the bedroom window gently slide open.

"That was quick," Thou Whom Agony is Time chuckled, glancing away from the Midnight/All Might fluff in front of him to look at a clock, "It's only One-a.m."

Cole remained silent, only the sound of rustling clothes proving that he was still in the room.

"You know it's rude not to participate in my banter," Thou Whom Agony is Time pouted as he spun to look at the disheveled teen, "You know how much that hurts my feelings, right Cole?"

The eldritch godling stopped short as he watched the lanky teen hunched over the bed fussing with the comforter and pillows.

"What ya got there-" The patron asked as he moved closer to see what Cole could be toying with, only to be hushed by the teen.

"She just fell asleep," Cole said softly as he brushed his hand through silver hair on a small head, a large horn protruding from her right temple. Cole gently wiped away the drying tears under her eyes.

"Cole." The Patron was at a loss for words.

"Yes, sir?"

"Did you kidnap a little girl?" The Patron asked, despite the obvious in front of him.

"No, I freed her." The teen didn't continue.

Thou Whom Agony is Time took a deep, calming breath. It would do no good to have an aneurysm while in his host's body.

"I'm going to have to see this for myself." The eldritch being grumbled as he placed a hand on the back of Cole's head, flicking through the teen's memories over the last five hours.

"Story checks out." The patron muttered as he pulled out Izuku's phone and scrolled for a certain hero's number. "Also, don't go to the red light district again. That place is rancid."

[Yo Small Might, you up?] The eldritch godling messaged, [It's Agony, I got a situation that I'm going to need help explaining.]

The patron moved to put the phone back in his pocket and try to scheme up a cover story in case the hero wasn't awake, only to get a response mid-motion.

[I am indeed awake,] The hero messaged back, [What kind of situation may that be?]

[Nothing to major, One of my servants I lent Izuku just rescued a little girl] The patron moved down and snapped a quick photo with the sleeping girl and extremely confused Cole before sending the photo as a follow-up message as proof.

[I'll be over at once.] The number one hero responded quickly, [I expect there to be a good explanation as to why she required "rescue" as you have put it.]

[Fair enough, I'll meet you in the parking lot. We don't want to wake up Mommadoriya now, do we? ;p] The Patron chuckled before clicking Izuku's phone into sleep mode.

"Cole, hold the fort while I'm gone." The Patron strolled to Izuku's window and sat on the ledge "Feel free to use the computer, just don't lose my place." He finished before auto defenestrating himself out the window.

Cole glanced at the window before making his way over to the computer chair and crouched in it.

The lanky teen took a moment to figure out the controls, but eventually found his way to a playlist of bunnies doing cute things and quickly immersed himself in them.

* * *

I'm more glad than ever that I didn't promise any form of time frame for this chapter, cause I took for-fucking-ever to do so. Upside, I've decided that I was following a little too close to cannon and now hold the award for quickest rescue of Eri (Based off the Cannon timeline at least) in a BNHA fic (if anyone else has done that, let me know).

Also, I became a Beta reader! So if you're a fan of Bleach and the Ichigo x Orihime ship pop over to user Eva Namara's profile or just check out her story "From The Ashes of my Rootes" and give her the attention she deserves.

The next chapter may take just as long or longer to bust out since I've got college classes popping back up this month, but I'll try to keep to my bare minimum update schedule.

Also, if any of you are looking for some story inspirations I've got a collection of challenges over on Ao3 with a few BNHA and Naruto ideas that I've compiled.

Have a good whatever now!


	11. Chapter 11

**Izuku-The Hexblade Hero; Chapter 11**

**Due to having run low on joke ideas, there will not be a complimentary swear warning for this chapter, we apologize for the inconvenience.**

* * *

"_**I fucking forgot Izuku lived on the fourth floor."**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time grumbled as he brushed off Izuku's body, cleaning it of the dirt accumulated from his fall. "_**Now how long is it going to take Mr. Manifest Destiny to get he-"**_

A squawk and the flutter of wings cut the eldritch godling off as a crow landed on his borrowed shoulder.

"_**...If you shit on me, I'm eating you."**_ the patron threatened calmly, earning an offended trill from the bird.

"_**He wants what now?"**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time asked as the crow made a series of small squawks and dropped a rusted padlock in the possessed teen's outstretched hand.

"_**So he doesn't even send a servant of his own to talk to me, typical."**_ The padlock disappeared in a swirling cloud of sparkling space dust in his palm, "_**and make sure to tell Sidheag to give daddy dearest hell."**_

The crow gave a joyful cry as it leaped off Izuku's shoulder and soared into the sky.

"_**...Great, now I'm bored."**_ The patron sighed as he sat down on the sidewalk.

When All Might pulled into the parking lot of his successor's apartment, he was greeted with the sight of Izuku's body dangling upsidedown from a tree entangled in a spectral version of Aizawa's capture scarf.

"_**Don't mind me All Might, I'm just **_**Hanging** _**out."**_ The voice of Thou Whom Agony is Time echoed from the boy's mouth in an offsetting double harmonic tone.

"Do you need help?" The symbol of peace asked as he rubbed his tired and sunken eyes.

"_**Nope."**_ The eldritch godling chuckled as he slowly rotated.

"Where's the girl?" All Might asked in a tone that left little room for joking.

"_**In Izuku's room, tucked in his bed under the watchful gaze of the servant who rescued her."**_ The patron dispelled his bindings and flipped onto the ground, "_**I figure this would be a good time to let Mommadoriya in on the secrets her baby boy has been keeping."**_

"One for All needs to be kept as secret as possible-" All Might started explaining before he suddenly found Izuku's finger lightly touching his forehead. Reflexes kicked in before the hero could think and he sent an inflated fist at the teen, only for the restrained punch to hit nothing but air.

"Don't do that while in my successor's body!" All Might hissed through blood as he deflated.

"_**Pardon me, I just wanted to know everyone **_**you **_**told of your precious secret."**_ The eldritch godling rolled his eyes. "_**And judging by the list of people you've told, I'm positive Izuku's **_**Mother** _**is qualified a dozen times over for it."**_

The two locked eyes in an intense glare that lasted for several minutes.

"And Midoriya is fine with this?" All Might asked as he maintained his unflinching stance.

"_**Ask him yourself."**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time gave a confident smirk as he released his hold on the boy's body.

At that exact moment, in Izuku's mindscape, Thou Whom Agony is Time was giving Izuku an abridged version of the previous events.

"_So you're fine with this right?" _Thou Whom Agony is Time asked Izuku as his dream world slowly crumbled away at the seams.

"Wait, you want me to tell Mom about you and All Might?" Izuku asked as he tried to process his patron's rapid explanation.

"_Please, I'd rather not make a fool of myself in front of All Might."_ The Eldritch godling's voice was tainted with a slight resonance of begging, "_I completely forgot about asking your permission in all this."_

"How can you forget about that!" Izuku anxiously shouted.

"_Izuku there is a six-year-old girl in your bed right now who's suffered Ma'at knows what, I've been a little busy!"_ The patron sassed.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Izuku shouted as he prepared to wake up.

"_Oh thank Ishtar,"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time sighed in relief as Izuku's dreamscape crumbled away into a black abyss.

"Midoriya my boy, Do you truly think this is a good idea?" All Might asked as Izuku rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Izuku looked up at his idol eyes, resolute in their support for him. He took a moment to think about the repercussions of what this decision would bring.

"I think it would be easier for my mother if she knew about this," Izuku answered.

"Then I will support you on this." All Might gave the boy a small smile.

"_Glad that worked out well, anyone have a plan on how to explain this to Mommadoriya?"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time asked, causing Izuku's eyes to widen in worry.

"What do you mean you don't have a plan, this was your idea!" The boy shouted before devolving into fitful muttering.

All Might placed a gentle hand on Izuku's shoulder and gave the boy a reassuring smile. "Just be honest with her."

"_Worst Case scenario I eat her memories."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time chimed in.

'Absolutely not!'

"_Fine! Take the high road!"_

* * *

"Why don't I go prepare some tea?" All Might asked in a hushed tone as the two silently entered Izuku's apartment.

"Good idea, I'll have Cole bring the girl into the living room." Izuku sent a mental request to his Spectre.

The two parted and Izuku softly made his way to his mother's room, passing Cole in the hallway, the teen having decided the best way to carry his young charge was by bundling her in all but Izuku's mattress and transporting her that way. He somehow managed to be perfectly silent despite the cumbersome load and barely being able to see where he was going.

Izuku stood before his mother's closed door, trying to delay the inevitable for as long as he physically could.

"_...You have about ten seconds before I force this door open for you."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time warned after a minute had passed.

'Fine!' Izuku quickly raised a fist to the door and gave it three sharp knocks.

Izuku found himself rooted to the spot for ten agonizing seconds, resisting both the urge to run away and raise his hand to knock a second time.

The moment he considered knocking again the door slowly creaked open, a tired Inko rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Izuku?" She asked blearly as she squinted at the teen, "What do you need sweety?"

Izuku tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat as he rubbed his arm awkwardly. "I need to talk to you, mom."

Inko seemed fully awake the next moment, worry filling her eyes as she fully opened her door and stepped into the hallway.

"What is it?" She asked as she reached forward and cupped Izuku's face in her hands, "You know you can talk to me about anything."

Izuku took a deep breath as he prepared himself for the true point of no return. "I haven't been honest with you about my quirk."

Confusion joined worry in Inko's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I… Imadeadealwithagodtrappedinaswordseveralmonthsagoanditgavememagicpowers!" Izuku spat out, barely avoid biting his tongue in the process.

Confusion dominated Inko's face as she deciphered her son's confession, leaving the two in a tense moment of silence for the younger Midoriya.

"It's about time you fessed up about it." Inko sighed in relief.

"_Pardon me?"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time asked in confusion.

"What?" Izuku echoed.

'Did you really think you could bring in a godling and I wouldn't notice?' Inko's voice echoed in Izuku's mind as she smirked at the boy's dumbfounded expression.

"_So you've heard everything I've been saying to your son?"_ Thou Whom Agony is time asked.

'Whenever I choose to listen in, and whenever you're close enough.' The plump mother shrugged and said aloud "I choose to respect my son's privacy as much as possible."

"So do you know about All Might giving his quirk to me then?" Izuku asked numbly.

"He what?" Inko's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing in thought. "That does explain the non-warlock abilities you've been showing lately."

"_How the hell do you know enough about warlocks to make that assumption."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time sounded almost impressed.

"I am one!" Inko cheerfully replied as she summoned a small crackling ball of energy into her hand.

"I have so many questions," Izuku mumbled, quickly being distracted by a soft chime from his phone. "All Might's finished making tea and brought it into the living room, we should include him in on this."

"All Mights what?" Inko shrieked.

-Sometime later-

"So you're telling me you decided to make my son your successor and pass on your extremely dangerous quirk to him, all without ever intending on telling me about it?" Inko asked while pinching the bridge of her nose, a steaming cup of tea resting in front of her on the coffee table the two adults found themselves sitting across, Izuku sitting next to a bundled up Cole and child, both of whom could only be seen by their heads sticking from the mountain of blankets.

"I can understand Izuku's Patron since he's got more authority over him," Inko sighed, "But you couldn't have at least warned me?"

"One for All needs to be kept as secret as possible." All Might emphasized.

"_**And I think this is hilarious."**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time commented having been given shared control over Izuku's body, which included gently running a hand through the sleeping girl's hair.

"And you mean to tell me," Inko started, turning to her partially possessed son, "That the spirit you gave to Izuku stumbled across this girl and rescued her from some underground facility, all of his free will?"

"_**Yep, let the boy out on a moonlit stroll and he saves an adorable princess."**_ Izuku's hand rose to give Cole an affectionate hair ruffle through the teen's hat, "_**Look at you being a knight in shining armor!"**_

The room went silent for a moment as the two One for All holders let Inko process the information.

"You said you are a Warlock," All Might asked after a moment's hesitation, "If I'm correct that means you serve a higher being?"

"You are correct," Inko took a sip of her tea, "I assume you would like to know who?"

"_**I would, although a fat load a name would do for American Pie over here."**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time interrupted, pointing a thumb at the withered form of his vessels Idol.

"The rough translation of the great one I serve is 'Bastard Inbred Mother Breathing Omnipotence' her actual title is impronce-" Inko was cut off by a deep bellowing laugh coming from her son.

"_**Wait, so you mean to tell me that the mother of my servant, is a servant to my mother?"**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time asked in between chuckles, "_**I have to tell Hierophant about this later."**_

"Mmm…" a soft voice grunted as the rustling of covers filled the new silence.

"_**Oops, I guess I woke her up."**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time chuckled awkwardly, "_**I should probably take responsibility for this."**_

The godling moved to the floor so he could look at the young girl in the face and make her as comfortable as possible. All Might softly inhaled as he entered his muscular form.

Light red eyes cracked open as the grey-haired girl slowly before widening in fear and shock as she began struggling to untangle herself from the mass of blankets she found herself quickly getting trapped in.

"_**Please calm down, you're safe."**_ A soft thrum of energy filled the godlings words as the thrashing girl soon stilled.

"_**I love magic."**_ The patron whispered over his shoulder. He turned back to the girl, "_**Would you like me to help you out of there?"**_

The girl meekly nodded. Agony gave Cole a quick glance and the two quickly started to gently unravel the girl from the bedding.

"_**Now then,"**_ The godling said as he gently placed Eri on the couch where he had been sitting, "_**Would you mind telling me your name?"**_

"...Eri…" The girl meekly muttered as she curled up into Cole's side.

"_**Well Eri, it seems like you're already well acquainted with my friend, Cole."**_ The godling gave a gentle smile, before gesturing at his borrowed body with a grandiose hand wave, "_**The man standing before you is Izuku Midoriya," **_

The possessed boy leaned in close to Eri and pointed at All Might "_**You see that big buff guy over there?"**_ He stage whispered to her.

The girl gave a small nod as she fearfully looked at the man out of the corner of her eye. The walking wound in reality gave the girl a conspiratorial smile, "_**He's the strongest hero in the whole country, some may argue the world!"**_

"Really?" Eri asked quietly, less meekly and almost a bit excited.

"_**Yep, that big goofy grin on his face is a symbol that everything is going to be alright."**_ The possessed boy turned to the immense man, "_**He's here to make sure that the people who hurt you never do so again"**_ The godling gestured towards the girl with his head, signaling for him to do his spiel.

"I am here young one," All Might said softly as he kneeled next to Izuku, managing to tower over the still seated Cole in the process. "If you could answer any questions for me, I would be immensely grateful."

Eri curled deeper into Cole's side, looking away from the hulking man. All Mights smile faltered ever so slightly as he glanced to his possessed successor.

"_**Eri, I have an ability that allows me to answer our questions if it's too painful for you to talk, but I need your permission to use it."**_ Thou whom Agony is Time asked leaning in slightly, "_**Will you allow me to do so?"**_

"...Will it hurt?" She asked.

"_**You won't even know it happened."**_ The godling gave a reassuring smile, as he gently reached out and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze "_**So will you let me?"**_

Eri was silent for a moment as she clutched at Cole's arm like a lifeline. After a few moments of unsure silence, she looked up at the possessed Izuku and nodded.

"_**And like that, it's done."**_ The patron nodded and stood, "_**Now would you like Cole to take you to a nicely made bed to sleep in?"**_ The patron asked as he subtly cast multiple Unseen Servant's to carry the bedding away and re-make Izuku's bed as quietly as possible.

The horned girl turned her gaze up at Cole with pleading eyes.

"_**Cole will stay with you if you like."**_ The patron offered, earning a small nod from the girl. Thou Whom Agony is Time stepped back and allowed Cole to pick up the young red-eyed girl and carry her to Izuku's room.

"_**I believe this will do you some good All Might."**_ A crystal sphere materialized in Izuku's palm, "_**Between Eri and Cole's memories I'd hoped to figure out the location of her captors, but it seemed both were a little busy looking at each other, and Cole has a nasty habit of not watching where he's going."**_

"Then what's this?" All Might asked as Agony dropped the sphere in a steaming and withered hand.

"_**All the info I could gather on her captors and their quirks, as well as some motivation."**_ The patron gave a dark chuckle, "_**Were I not as bound as I currently am, this would be enough to make **_**me** _**act. That's no small feat."**_

"I will review this in the morning," All Might said while pocketing it, "I'll return for the girl and take her into the custody of the police for her pro-"

"She stays here." Inko interrupted with a level of conviction unbefitting the plump woman.

" , there are procedures for cases like this." All Might tried to explain.

"I don't care," Inko said resolutely, "My Mistress would not be pleased if I didn't try to care for this girl."

"_**Momma did have a soft spot for orphans…. Really anything she could raise now that I think about it."**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time idly mused.

"Give me a day to make some calls and I'll work out the legal details." Inko bargained.

"Contacts?" All Might asked with a raised brow.

Inko rolled her eyes, "I used to be pretty high up in a cult that worshiped My Mistress."

"You were in a cult?" Izuku almost shouted as he took control of his mouth.

"Yes honey, they gave me special leave to raise you," Inko explained casually.

"Does Dad know about this?"

"How do you think I met your father, sweetie?"

* * *

***Strolls back into the room as if this isn't the first update in more than a month.* **

**So I took a small break, mainly because I made the decision of introducing Eri into this story without having read that part of the manga, so this past month has been used to binge the manga. Also got side-tracked by a bet and school but that's neither here nor there.**

**I'm somewhat unconfident about how I handled Eri, but that's simply because I want to handle her situation with a bit more seriousness, and that's more challenging than cracking jokes.**

**Updates should come quicker, but I'm also a beta for two people (Go check out ChiefBeardScar if you're a fan of Red vs. Blue and/or Rwby) and have College classes to **_**not**_ **fail, so no hard promises (outside of my once a Calendar month schedule, but even that's more of a suggestion.)**

**Have a good whatever now!**

**P.S. To those of you who leave guest reviews, I'd love to respond to you cause you guys say some great shit. But I refuse to inflate my chapters by adding responses to each chapter. Same to all you who I actually respond to. I prefer Pm's, so check ya inboxes if ya don't.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Izuku-The Hexblade Hero; Chapter 12**

**Alright, Early Halloween special. Cursing and slightly disjointed connectivity.**

**Oh yeah, and slightly erotic subtext in the later parts of this**

* * *

"Hey Agony," Izuku asked as he flipped through a book in his dream realm, earning the attention of his patron who sitting in a recliner made of cloud and ash smoking from a bubble pipe, "You said earlier today that you asked the goddess of fate to arrange my fight with Bakugo."

"_Yeah, what about it?" _The patron asked closing a book on quantum physics.

"If she's able to do manipulate the future, does that mean I don't have free will?" Izuku asked idly as if he didn't just evoke a philosophical question.

The eldritch godling sighed in slight annoyance, "_That's a complicated answer Izuku."_

"_Kali is many things,"_ The patron rose to his feet and began pacing, "_Queen of all being a pretentious bitch."_

"_She likes to decree herself the goddess of all fate, but she is solely just the goddess of fated chance" _The patron explained, "_If there is something that could be decided by chance or luck, she has absolute control over those outcomes, in combination with that she can see all timelines"_

"Timelines?" Izuku asked as he processed the information.

"_Yeah, timelines."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time nodded along, "_She's got the ability to see all that can be and all that may be in its infinite variation."_

"_Most gods and goddesses are able to glance the infinite branches of the timeline, but Kali can see it all."_ The walking wound in reality said, grandiosely, "_Much like I can see the possible futures of your life and past could've been."_

"You can see my timelines?" Izuku asked confused.

"_Yes, my broccoli haired servant, I can." _Thou Whom Agony is Time said bopping Izuku's nose, "_Like, for instance, I see a timeline where you have absolute control over your body in an all-female hero society, a timeline where you can turn into a green dragon, and timeline where you have zombie blood!"_

"Wait, what was that last one?" Izuku sputtered as he tried to keep up and envision what his patron described.

"_A poor summary, so not important for now,"_ The patron brushed away the references, "_Wanna see some timelines where you still end up as a Warlock?"_

"You can show me timelines?" Izuku asked easily keeping up with his patron's quick topic jumping.

"_Yeah, but the only problem is you'll have to live through it."_ The patron explained.

"I'd be fine with that," Izuku volunteered, "Assuming none of them involve anything traumatizing."

"_Swell!" _Thou Whom Agony Is Time reached out and grabbed Izuku by the wrist, "_I'm gonna have ya go back to back with these timeline jumps, so have fun!"_

"Wait what?" Izuku asked before his vision went dark.

* * *

Izuku knew that All Might's training would be hell, but he nothing could prepare him for the almost permanent ache in his body that the first few days of his training could bring, even on the oddly misty day that suffocated the two on their run.

Although Izuku was the only one of the pair running, All Might was in his small form riding a Segway scooter ahead of the teen, just at the edge of his sight in the morning fog.

"Keep up Young Midoriya, you seem to be slowing down." All Might called over his shoulder, unaware of the weights his prodigy had equipped himself with.

Izuku grimaced slightly as he pushed his body to keep up, struggling to ignore the burning that clouded his mind.

Despite Izuku's redoubled efforts, All Might seemed to get further away, soon being swallowed by the fog.

"All Might, wait!" Izuku weakly called out, his voice seeming to echo far more than it should in the fog.

"Well, Well, Well." A voice said in a heavy Irish accent behind Izuku, startling the teen into turning around and coming face to face with a disturbingly handsome man. "Who do we have here?"

Izuku stepped back, putting some distance between him and the stranger, "Do I know you?"

"Do you really know anyone?" The man asked with a toothy grin as he stuck out his hand "I'm known as Ceallach, May I have your name?"

Izuku hesitantly reached out and grasped the stranger's hand, "I'm Izu-" He cut himself short as a faint memory surfaced in his mind.

Izuku twisted the hand still in his grasp so that he could look better at the appendage. One, two, three, four, five… six…

Six fingers…

Izuku took a calming breath, maybe it was his quirk, maybe it was just a medical condition, there was no way he could be dealing with a fae- hadn't he been standing on a dirt path just a few minutes ago.

Izuku stared in shock at the now lush green grass that stood up to the middle of his shin.

"Have ye figured me out yet?" The stranger asked, causing Izuku's focus to return to the man's face. His grin had stretched painfully large, revealing a mouth with far too many teeth set beneath eyes that glowed with mischief.

"My friends know me as Deku." Izuku finally answered, taking upmost caution in his wording and taking it a step farther in using the nickname given to him.

"Oh, ho, ho," The man chuckled, "Look at ya being all smart."

Ceallach leaned in close, violating Izuku's personal space to the utmost degree, "The rumors had piqued my interest, but now you have my attention."

"Defiler of Kali, Unknowing servant of Eirene." The man's grin threatened to split his face as he leaned back and rose to his full height, towering over Izuku, his skin splitting and taking the texture of wood under Izuku's fingers.

"The world will soon be thrown into chaos, and you at its center." The being's voice seemed to become layered with each word he spoke. "I have no intention of being absent from this upcoming storm, So I shall offer you a deal."

"Promise to help me settle transgressions counted three, and I shall grant you power and knowledge only known to the Unseelie courts!" Horns sprouted from Ceallach's head as his face became encased in shadow, only leaving two burning white eyes as defining features.

"I want to know what these 'transgressions' intel, and what I would have to do to 'help' you with them before I consider agreeing to your deal." Izuku answered, not out-right refusing the deal and therefore offending the Fae and not out-right accepting the deal and screwing himself over.

"Clever boy," The being snapped its fingers in its offhand, producing a bound scroll. "Here are the full terms and conditions of my contract written in plain law speak."

Ceallach placed the scroll in Izuku's hand, cupping his significantly larger hands around the teens, "My offer will stand until you choose to sign this, or in reject it."

"I shall bid you ado till then." Ceallach turned away from Izuku and slowly began to waltz into the fog. "Oh and take a step to the side."

As his final words echoed into the mist All Might sped through the fae's shadow, nearly colliding into Izuku.

"Midoriya my boy, how on earth did you get ahead of me?" All Might asked after he swerved out of the way of the teen and coughed up a mouthful of blood.

"I think I just met a Fae," Izuku said as he stared at the bound parchment in his palm.

* * *

Izuku flipped through the pages of his notebook, one he had originally intended to be the thirteenth edition of his "Hero Analysis" notes but had repurposed them for… a darker use.

Nothing illegal of course, he still wanted to be a hero for god's sake but absolutely pushing the limit of social taboos.

"I've got the box, the picture, the dirt, and the milk from the black cow…" Izuku went over his checklist, "some holy water and a devil's trap throw rug."

It was amazing what you could buy online nowadays.

Izuku looked around, even at the dead of night he was still worried about being disturbed on the dirt crossroads he found himself on.

"Now just to…" Izuku began mumbling to himself as he dug a small hole in the center of the crossroads, and placed a small wooden box containing a picture of himself, a jar of graveyard dirt, and a vial of milk from a black cow in the hole and covered the box back up with dirt.

"And just for added protection," Izuku tossed the devil's trap rug over the buried box and pulled out a super soaker filled with holy water.

Izuku took a deep calming breath, "Daemon, esto subjecto voluntati meae." He let the Latin words flow over his tongue, hoping his accent wouldn't interfere too heavily with the summoning spell.

Izuku held his breath, straining his ears for the slightest sign of another presence. With each passing minute, Izuku's anxiety doubled.

'What if he hadn't done the ritual right?'

'What if he had done the ritual right, but pissed the demon off with his devil's trap?'

'Was he in danger?'

'Had he put his mother in danger?!'

Just as Izuku had started to fidget under the pressure of his own worries, his phone rang.

"**I am Here!" **The trademarked All Might greeting ring tone was like a stone through a window in the empty crossroads.

"I thought I silenced this…" Izuku grumbled as he fished for his phone from his pocket, fully intending to send the call to voice mail and turning his phone off. When he finally wrestled his phone out, he was surprised to see it had already answered itself.

"...Hello?" Izuku hesitantly said into the phone against his better judgment.

"Hi, you wouldn't happen to be Izuku Midoriya, would you?" A cheery voice echoed from his speaker, not soothing Izuku's growing panic.

"Uh, yeah… I'm Izuku…" The green-haired teen bumbled.

"Hello Izuku, I'm Karen and I'm the manager for all Cross-Roads deals," She continued, saying her title with all the casualness of a grocery store manager, "Normally we would have a demon with you to negotiate a contract, but due to your high status our higher-ups would like to handle your case with more… direct means."

"What do you me-" Izuku started to ask, not liking the implication of her explanation.

"We ask that you be patient as we sort out your case and assign an appropriate demon to your case," She interrupted the teen, "It shouldn't take more than ten minutes, but well keep you informed. Have a good night!"

"Wait, I have questions!" Izuku shouted, even as his phone beeped for an ended call.

'What did she mean by 'high status'?' Izuku began pacing around the rug, circling it with each new thought that derailed him further.

By the time Izuku had received a text reading "Your Demon is on his way! ;p" he had blocked out most of the world, so much so that he hadn't noticed the sound of an approaching motorcycle twenty minutes later. He hadn't even noticed when the driver of said motorcycle swerved out of the way to avoid hitting him.

"Hey, you Izuku Midoya?" A deep voice and hand on his shoulder broke Izuku out of his mumble fit.

"Gaah!" Izuku shouted in shock as he pulled his super soaker and sprayed the stranger with blessed water.

"Really?" The bird-headed teen deadpanned as he looked down at his now damp leather jacket.

"Sorry…" Izuku scratched the back of his head in a nervous tick, "What did you ask?"

"I asked if you where Izuku Midoriya?" The teen asked again, "Cause I'm here to help you negotiate your deal."

"Wait, you're my demon?" Izuku asked as he took several steps back.

"I'm not," The teen sighed as he unzipped his jacket, allowing a bird-like black shadow to emerge from his stomach, "He is."

The bird grew titanic in size, towering thrice over Izuku's height. Menacing yellow eyes burrowing into Izuku's soul. "**Izuku Midoriya, I am-"**

"Cut that out." The bird-headed teen said tiredly as he pointed a high-power flashlight at the shadow, causing the shadow to shrink down to roughly human size.

"**I am trying to uphold an image here you ungrateful child!"** The shadow turned back to the bird-headed teen and shouted.

"Wait," Izuku interrupted, cogs almost visually turning in his head, "Is that how demon possession works?"

"No, He's possessing my Quirk." The Avian teen explained tiredly.

"**Yes, now onto the de-"** the possessed quirk tried to steer the conversation, only to be interrupted by Izuku.

"So quirks can be possessed? Or is there some type of prerequisite for that to happen? Maybe it needs to be a sentient quirk? Was your quirk sentient or is it like-" Izuku began rambling only to be stopped by a shadow hand being covered by his mouth.

"**My patience runs thin with the both of you,"** The shadow uttered in a barely concealed rage, "**The only reason the two of you are still alive is your usefulness."**

"**Now then, you clearly thought this out seeing how prepared and researched you are for this meeting." **The shadow gestured towards Izuku's super soaker and devil trap rug. "**That may have worked where you any other mortal."**

"**I'm going to remove my hand, and we are going to negotiate. Does that sound good?"** Izuku nodded, fearing what would happen if he tried to say no.

"**You clearly wanted something; else you wouldn't have attempted a cross-roads deal."** The shadow retracted its hand. "Speak your desire, and we may strike a covenant."

Izuku gulped, "I want to be a hero, worthy of standing next to All Might one day."

The shadow looked back to the avian teen it was attached to. "**And you thought summoning a demon would be the best path for that?"**

Izuku shuffled nervously, "I don't have a quirk, and it's nearly impossible for someone to become a hero without one, let alone a great hero like All Might."

The shadow nodded, "**I believe I can make that happen, do you know the standard cost of any cross-roads deal?"**

Izuku nodded, "Yes, which is why I devised my own contract."

Both teen and possessed quirk looked taken aback, "**Pardon me?"**

A glimmer of determination sparked in Izuku's eye, "I thought long and hard about what I'd be willing to sacrifice for my dream, and my soul or those around me are not amongst those."

Izuku reached into his bag and pulled out a thick stack of papers, "I spent weeks detailing a contract that will offer anything I am willing to offer in exchange for a quirk or power to be a hero."

Izuku handed the stack of paper to the shadow, who gestured for the teen he was tethered to shine a light for him to be able to read the contracts three pounds of content.

"I thought that might not have been enough before coming here and was fully willing to walk away if that was the case." Izuku gave a confident smirk, an action he was unused to doing but liked the feeling of, "But considering the hassle you went through to get here, and from what it sounds your pretty important if what Karen said is true, I believe I have enough leverage here to get what I want."

The Possessed quirk rapidly flipped through the contract, a chuckle building with each page and each word Izuku spoke, "**I like you kid, you got balls."**

He turned back to the teen, "**Remind me to kill Karen later,"**

"**Your terms are agreeable, and your incentive is great."** The Demon possessed quirk pulled a pen from its tethered teens pocket and signed the contract.

"**I agree to your terms full sale, and have signed your mortal contract."** The demon handed back the contract, "**Now shall we seal this pack?"**

Izuku began flipping through his contract, "You'll forgive me if I check to make sure you didn't alter anything."

"**Not at all."** The demon almost purred as it watched Izuku rapidly flick through his own contract.

"Now what's the final step?" Izuku asked as he signed the dotted line of his contract.

"**All Cross-road deals must be sealed with a kiss."** The demon explained smugly.

"... Do you even have a mouth?" Izuku asked after a confused minute.

"**I never said the kiss had to be with me."** The demons smugness had doubled.

Izuku looked past the demon at the avian teen about his age, mainly his beak for a mouth. "How does that work?"

"**It just does."** The demon sounded disappointed by the reaction he got, "**Just kiss already so we can be done with this."**

"You fine with this?" Izuku asked the avian headed teen.

"... let's just get this over with…" He grumbled in response, leaning in closer to Izuku.

"**I, Mephistopheles, the Cold Lord of Cania, declare this pact sealed by the laws of the ancient gods."**

"**...I never said you guys needed to use tongue…"**

"**...You can stop now…"**

"**...I'm going to be here a while, aren't I?"**

* * *

The soft chanting filled the chamber ominously, putting Izuku on edge. He was excited and extremely anxious.

Years of study and religious practice had hopefully honed Izuku's mind enough to be able to withstand what was to come.

The cold air chilled Izuku to the bone, causing every one of his hairs to stand on edge. The situation was only aggravated by the fact that he was shirtless and covered in runes painted in a mysterious cold liquid.

Each step brought unimaginable joy and dread to Izuku. By the time he left this room, he would either be strong enough to start his path as a hero, or he would be reduced to a drooling vegetable…

He really hoped it was the former of the two.

He slowly climbed the steps of the altar, the cold stone steps burning the bottoms of his bare feet.

The gentle smile on his mother's face helped soothe his nerves and reinforce his determination. Even if she was dressed like a stereotypical cult member.

"My little hero," She began softly, "You have grown so much over these last nine years."

"The day that you learned you didn't have a quirk was a hard one, for both of us." She looked at the ground sadly, "I almost gave up on that day, almost gave up on your dream."

"But what kind of mother would do that, what kind of mother wouldn't help her child with everything she could." Inko gave Izuku a proud smile, "And in these last nine years you've proven your determination thrice over, and proven your worthiness twice over."

"My child, if you wish to serve the great mother you must agree to honor her will and partake of her communion." Inko spread her arms in a grandiose manner, only demeaned slightly by the height difference between her and her son. "This is your final chance to turn away, something no-one will judge you for."

She gave her son a knowing smirk, knowing full well that nothing would stop her son at this point. "If you wish to serve her ladyship than drink deep of a mother's seedless waters of life's creation and prostrate yourself before our lady with your name on your tongue.

Izuku looked down at the golden chalice set on the stone altar, it's vicious red liquid bubbling steaming slightly in the cold room. Izuku took a deep breath before slowly reaching down to grab the cup in both hands.

Just as slowly, Izuku raised the cup in a toast to his mother before slowly raising the chalice to his lips where he hesitated, for a brief moment, before he poured the contents into his mouth and quickly swallowed the indescribably disgusting liquid.

"Now speak her name, my darling son," Inko commanded in a proud tone.

Izuku braced himself through the growing fog of his mind, preparing both his mind and body for the pain of the words he was about to speak.

"B̶͎̀a̸͔͠s̶͇̎ț̸̄ả̸̫r̴̘͑d̸̰͑ï̶̜s̵͈͋ ̵̥̆I̷̢̓n̷͍͠b̶͖̄ŗ̶̉ĕ̸̬d̶̳̐ ̵̯̅v̴͉͠ē̷̙n̶̤̋i̶̺͂a̷͈͆t̸̲̍ ̸̬̎M̸͕̉a̶͔͠t̴̗̔ë̵͕r̵̤͌ ̸͉̎Į̴͛p̵̛̦s̸̰͆i̷̜͆ǔ̷̗s̷̫̏ ̵̳͝o̷͇͗m̵̩̔n̶̘̎i̴̹̎p̸͉̂ô̸̜t̵͎̿e̸̞͆n̴̪̏t̶̹̀ỉ̵̜a̷̯̚ḿ̷̳,̷͕̉ ̷̧̾e̵̛̦x̴̠̅ǎ̶̼ü̶͓d̵̪̈́i̶̜͋ ̸̬͘ỏ̸̹r̸̡͋a̵͚͆t̷̛̙ì̵͈ŏ̴̱ñ̴͕ĕ̷͎m̸̈́ͅ ̴̺̎m̷̞̆e̸̲̚ả̴͜m̶" Izuku called out before his vision went black.

"**About Time you Woke up."** Was the first thing Izuku heard. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the… Sky?

A moment of panic filled him before a melodic giggle danced in the air, soothing his mind before it had the chance to wander in an anxiety-filled spiral, and directing his attention towards the source of the sound… A giant floating lamb…

"Am I high?" Izuku wondered wide-eyed.

"**No my child,"** A motherly voice echoed in the depths of Izuku's mind, "**I've learned this is a form that most mortals are able to comprehend, although no two have perceived it the same."**

"Are you the great mother?" Izuku asked hesitantly, earning a small smile from the giant lamb.

"**Yes, I am."** She answered as she turned towards a cloud and settled in it, "**And you have called upon me for a reason."**

She looked Izuku over, "**And seeing as you don't fit the usual mold of those they send for me, I assume it will be a good reason."**

Izuku gulped, he knew he had to appeal to the great old one before him and he was already at a disadvantage.

"Great mother, I come before you to ask only one thing." Izuku started, attempting to kneel in the groundless void he found himself. "I want to have the power to save and protect your children."

The great lamb studied Izuku for a moment, "**Why are you worthy of such an honor?"**

"I'm not." Izuku said honestly as he looked down in shame, "Fate had decreed I wasn't to have been born with a power to be able to save lives or even to take them."

Izuku took a shuddering breath, "I've worked for the last several years to have a chance to stand before you, and never once have I been able to reason a good enough answer."

"So, I come before you willing to offer all that I have to you in exchange for the power to stand as a hero." Izuku earnestly answered, lifting his head with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

The lamb studied Izuku neutrally, rising from its cloud to slowly step towards Izuku. She towered over the teen, a glint of her monstrous form reflecting in her eyes as she stared at Izuku.

Izuku gulped, but maintained eye contact, hoping that his determination was apparent through his fear.

"**Good boy."** The lamb chuckled as she lowered her head and rested it against Izuku's. "**You have proven yourself humble and willing to sacrifice for your dream."**

"**I shall grant you your wish, on two conditions."** She continued lifting her head and curling around Izuku, burring the teen in her wool.

"Name them, and I shall do them to my best ability," Izuku said eagerly, even as he tried to fight the growing drowsiness, he felt in the comfort of the great mother's wool.

"**One of my children has been bound for far longer than he deserves." **The great lamb hummed, causing Izuku to relax further, "**If I am to give you my power, I expect you to use it to free him."**

"It will be done," Izuku groggily agreed, going through a list of the great mother's known children and ones currently sealed for any reason.

"**Good," **She whispered as Izuku fought to keep his eyes open, and quickly loosing that battle, "**I want you to sire many strong heirs in my name."**

"Will… Be… Done…" Izuku agreed half asleep, not realizing the connotation of what he had just promised to do.

"**Then sleep my child, and feel my essence trickle deep into you."** Was the last thing Izuku heard before the abyss of sleep claimed him, echoes of what was to come humming around him.

* * *

The soft chime of a text message snapped Izuku from his typing.

"Odd…" Izuku mumbled as he reached for his phone. "Don't usually get texts." His Easer Head Midnight fluff would have to wait for him to solve this mystery before him.

[Hey there~] Was the message he found from an unknown number.

[I think you may have the wrong number.] Izuku responded, after going through a mental checklist of numbers he knew and came up blank. A quick search online showed the number came from his area.

[I'm quite certain I have the right number.] was the response. [Hiya, Izuku Midoriya 3]

Izuku squinted at his phone screen as he tried to think of who could have gotten a hold of his number. [Do I know you?]

[Not yet sadly :'( ] The responses were quick, almost unnaturally so. [I'd like to change that very soon.]

[How did you get this number?] Izuku asked against his better judgment, he should just stop responding and block the number.

[Magic!] Izuku had to roll his eyes at the response. He was about to block the number when another message came in.

[I can help you be a hero.] Somehow the message seemed more serious.

[How?] Izuku's interest had been piqued, what's the worst that could come from hearing them out?

[I wasn't joking about magic earlier, but I'm sure you'll need a bit of convincing.] A second later another message, [Think of a number between 1 and 1000]

'Nine hundred seventy-four point zero six.' The meaningless number popped into Izuku's head, not even a moment later he received another text.

[974.06] Izuku felt a chill go down his spine, the number was too specific to be a lucky guess.

[What do you want?] He asked he had to be dealing with someone who had a mindreading quirk, there's no way it was _actual magic_.

[Why you of course 3] was the response, [I've been rather lonely these last years, and think you would be a perfect solution for that.]

'I need an adult.' Izuku thought at the rather forward messages he was receiving.

[I am an adult sweetie ;) ] The message didn't help sooth Izuku's nerves, [Now that you know what I want, I'll tell you what I have to offer.]

Izuku's phone went black as an animated winking emoji appeared in the center.

'Did I just get hacked?' Izuku thought before a video started playing.

"Have you ever felt weak and powerless?" a sultry voice asked as a video clip of a child Izuku being bullied by a just as young Katsuki.

"Have you ever felt you lack something that puts your dreams just out of reach?" The clip changed to show a very shocked Izuku and his mother walking out of the doctor's office the day he had learned he wouldn't ever have a quirk.

"Do you wish to be able to stand and fight next to your idol one day?" The clip changed to show a slightly older Izuku in torn formal wear battling a monstrosity of stone and metal alongside All Might, the both outputting immense physical strength in an intense battle that seemed ripped right out of an anime movie.

"What if I could give you that and far more?" The clip changed yet again to show a beautiful pale skin woman dressed in a black dress, the top half of her face was cut off by the camera's proximity and angle leaving only her mischievous black-lipped smirk to fill the screen.

"I can give you the power to throw lightning," A clip of Izuku throwing a ball of electrical magic played.

"I can allow you the power to charm those into following your will." A clip of Izuku whispering something to Katsuki played, Katsuki doing a backflip a moment later.

"And if you have the _endurance_ you will be able to summon beings of great power." A clip of Izuku summoning a Mammoth via a magic circle played.

"All I ask in return is a little bit of pleasure~" She continued in a sultry tone, a faint tint of red dusting her chucks, "So what will you're answer be?"

As the video went on Izuku felt a temptation grow in him, a temptation to believe this woman and her offer, a temptation to indulge in all that what she left unspoken.

"...Yes." Izuku mumbled, hoping that this wasn't some elaborate prank.

"Say my name, and we may seal this pact most joyously." She sensuously whispered.

The name appeared in Izuku's mind, though it was more a sentence than a name, "The Hierophant of Omniscient Truth-" The words flowed from Izuku's lips, barely finishing before he found another set of lips pressed firmly against his.

"Ara, Ara…" Hierophant whispered, violet eyes staring down at Izuku with immense interest and something the teen's brain couldn't quite comprehend, "You've proven to be full of quite many surprises tonight…"

Izuku brain blanked as he realized this woman was sitting on his lap and was currently running her hands across his body, "Now how far will you let me take this?"

Izuku didn't know how far he this would go, but he was most certainly excited to find out.

* * *

"_Probably shouldn't have shown him Sis's timeline,"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time muttered as he looked down at the passed out Izuku, his face completely red in a crimson blush, "_I don't even know how you can pass out in a dream."_

The eldritch godling nudged the unconscious teen, "_That can't be healthy."_

"_Oh well."_ The godling turned back to his chair and resumed reading through his book. "_Really glad he got me as a patron over pops, that could've ended really poorly for him."_

* * *

**Alright, so Heres an early Halloween chapter since I know if I try to wait to All Hallows Eve to occur the goldfish that lives in my head will eat that memory (He's named Neo and refuses to pay rent) and it will end up being late.**

**The next chapter should come out sooner and be actual content I figured this would be a fun thought experiment on how I'd set up the other default patrons for Izuku if I hadn't gone with Agony (Despite the fact that I never actually did write that part, outside of the summary at least.)**

**Also, all this is Cannon if that's a question ya'll have, or at least the characters are if not their current situations (Tokoyami is not a Fiend Warlock) but characters mentioned/included can, may, and will show up again in the future depending on who they are.**

**Have a good whatever now!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Izuku-The Hexblade Hero; Chapter 13**

**Belated thanks to "Union of Soviet Socialist Pubs" for beta'ing both this and my previous chapter. **

**Maybe I'll give him the honor of making a swearing warning joke one day.**

* * *

'How pathetic.' He thought as he flipped through the pages of his worn tome, careful never to touch it with all his fingers. 'All these NPCs squawking, I can't stand it.'

He glanced up to glare at the gathered assortment of reporters and other such media lapdogs.

'They were all here hoping to get a glance of _him!_' He thought as he snapped his tome shut. He had gone over his plan enough; he knew what he needed to do and how to go about it.

He took a steadying breath, resisting the urge to tear at his ever-agitated flesh and stood from the bench he had seated himself on to watch the fool's clamber for their _idol._

Slowly he pushed himself forward, elbowing those who got in his way aside. Each moment surrounded by the throng of liars filled him with disgust and piled onto his hatred.

He was one bad jostle away from killing them all when he finally reached the barricade, a symbol of the _great symbol's_ hypocrisy in of itself.

'Let's fix that.' He thought with a sadistic grin, taking great pleasure in the simple act of laying his hand on the metal barricade, feeling the metal rust away underneath at a rapid pace.

He reveled in the silent symphony that enveloped the area as the barrier crumbled to dust. When the effects of his quirk finally subsided, he stepped into the hero academies courtyard.

"What are you waiting for?" He rasped, spreading his arms out in a gesture to the monument of society he found himself in. "The gates open, the boss is waiting for you!"

His invitation must have been good enough because he soon watched the dozens of reporter's flood into the _renowned_ school. "Now let the game begin."

'Now a schedule should be around…' He scanned the building, envisioning the mental map of the building, 'there!'

"Dimensional Door, Two-hundred and Eighty feet north at a thirty-seven-and-a-half-degree angle." He hated how wordy the spell could be, but he couldn't deny its usefulness as he disappeared from the crowd.

* * *

"Deku~" Izuku idly noticed the pads on Uraraka's finger's as she snapped him out of his daze, the events he had witnessed the previous night still weighing on his mind.

He hadn't been able to look Tokoyami in the eye all day.

"_Ha, ha!"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time laughed at the green-haired teen.

"Midoriya, are you alright?" Iida placed a hand on Izuku's shoulder, refocusing him for a second time that lunch period.

"Yeah," Izuku blearily blinked, "I just had a rough night last night."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Iida consoled.

"But hey, look at the bright side!" Uraraka leaned in closer to Izuku, the young Warlock realizing he was sandwiched between his two friends in the lunch booth, "You're the class representative!"

'Oh yeah, I won that election somehow.' Izuku blinked, 'I really am out of it.'

"_To be fair, you gained a little sister, learned both your parents were in a cult, and indirectly met the rest of my family through timeline visions."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time supplied.

'Please don't remind me,' Izuku picked at his food, trying to suppress the heat rising in his face as he remembered what Agony's sister had done to him. 'Hopefully, today will be mostly unevent-'

It was at that moment a siren sounded, silencing all conversation in the lunchroom.

"SECURITY LEVEL THREE HAS BEEN BREACHED! STUDENTS EVACUATE!" The automated voice echoed in the shocked silence.

"What does level three mean?" Iida asked one of the passing third-year students.

"Someone broke into the school!" The student shouted over his shoulder "This hasn't happened in three years!"

Izuku soon found himself with his back pressed against a window, Uraraka wrapped protectively in his arms, and Iida using his broader frame to shield the two from the stray elbows and limbs from the stampeding students.

"I would expect better from the students of such a prestigious academy!" Iida grunted down at his two smaller friends.

"In such a time of crisis should all be-" Iida's eyes widened in disbelief as he looked out the window, "It's the media!"

"_Isn't it always?"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time remarked.

'Now is not the time Agony!' Izuku looked out the window, grimacing at the stupidity occurring a few floors beneath him.

"We need to get everyone calmed down!" Iida grimaced as an elbow found its way into his kidney.

"Uraraka, can you use your quirk on me?" Izuku asked as an idea struck him.

"S-Sure!" She squeaked, uncomfortable at being sandwiched between her two friends. Izuku felt Uraraka press her hands into his chest and his gravity slip away.

"Can you push me up?" Izuku glanced around, looking for a good spot to possibly leap off. Izuku felt Uraraka's arms wrap around his waist as she lifted him into the air.

"Thanks!" Izuku shouted, not noticing the girl's heated face.

"Everyone!" Izuku shouted, earning no one's attention. 'Any suggestions?'

"_Get to the end of the hallway and use Thunderclap."_ Izuku's patron suggested.

'Won't that cause hearing damage?'

"_Only some light tinnitus if you restrain yourself."_ The eldritch being chuckled.

'It'll have to do.' Izuku did some quick mental math.

"Mage Hand!" Izuku mumbled the spell name under his breath, feeling the invisible hand grab his shirt and start pulling him down the hall. Thanks to his lack of gravity and the spell's natural speed he found himself slamming against the wall above the hall's exit.

'Here goes nothing.' Izuku hesitantly raised his hand and snapped his fingers, the monstrous sound echoing down the hallway, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"You need to remain calm!" Izuku pointed to the courtyard, "It's only the media, we aren't in any danger!"

The green-haired teen sighed as the students began to calm down and move at a more organized pace.

"_Good job kid."_

'Thanks,' Izuku took a deep breath, trying to still his heart.

"_Now how are you going to get down?"_

'...Son of a-'

* * *

'Hey, Agony?' Izuku asked his patron as he let the patron take over his body, 'Would you mind if I asked you a personal question?'

"_Kid, I'm deeper in you than most anyone could ever hope to achieve,"_ The eldritch godling deadpanned, as he ran a hand through a sleeping Eri's hair and gave a proud smile, then protectively wrapped his arms around the sleeping girl. "_I think you have the right to ask a personal question."_

'Why were you sealed in a sword?' Izuku asked, ignoring the connotations of his patron's remark.

"_Took you damn near a year to pop that question,"_ The patron sighed, "_and yet I don't have an answer that I find satisfactory."_

'You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.' Izuku tried to stumble out of the suddenly tenser topic.

"_It's fine, there's just a lot of context I can't provide in a timely manner." _The eldritch godling gave a darker chuckle, "_At least not one that's safe for you."_

"_I believe in fair dealings Izuku." _Thou Whom Agony is Time said in an unusually calm voice, "_Each task done for me, I repay with equal effort spent and expect the same to be done in return."_

"_That's why most tasks I ask for you are simple, it's because the effort I extend to empower you is minuscule and enjoyable."_

'That makes sense.' Izuku nodded along.

"_In my youth, I struck many deals with this ideology, with all sorts."_ Izuku had the faintest feelings his patron was implying some less than savory company, "_And one day I struck a deal with a mortal."_

"_And in return for the deed he had asked from me, he saw it fit to imprison me."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time snarled.

'What did he want from you?' Izuku tentatively asked.

"_He wanted me to- son of a bitch!" _The patron swore as second-hand pain flooded Izuku's being, nearly drowning out Eri's panicked scream filled his room.

"What happened?" Inko stumbled into the room a moment later.

"No no no no!" Eri was hyperventilating as she stared at the spot that Cole used to be, "He was right, not again, not again!"

"_**Calm Emotions."**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time said through Izuku's clenched teeth, Eri's panicked muttering trailing off as she calmed down.

"_**Alright, we've got a minute until that wears off."**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time said over Izuku's shoulder, "_**Come do your mama bear stuff."**_

"Eri," Inko slowly moved towards the girl, unsure of how far the spell went, "What's wrong dear?"

"I'm cursed." The girl said simply, almost numbly.

"No, you're not sweetie," Inko stated in a loving, but matter of fact way. "Why would you think that?"

"_**Cause the cunt that had her before was a dick."**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time grunted, earning a disappointed look from Inko.

"What could possibly think you're cursed." Inko gently reached a hand out to touch the girl but retracted it at her visible flinch.

Eri looked at the spot Cole had been, and slowly pointed at the now-empty bed.

"_**That explains one thing." **_Thou Whom Agony is Time snapped Izuku's fingers, Cole blinking in confusion a moment later beside him.

"But-" Eri stuttered in confusion as she failed to process Cole sitting there after what had happened.

"_**Fun fact,"**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time chuckled, "_**Existing outside of time is great up until someone tries to force the flow of time on you, then it hurts like a bitch."**_

Inko gave the possessed teen another look of disappointment, "_**Should I start a swear jar or something?"**_

"Was it your quirk?" Inko again gently reached a handout to the girl, placing it gently on her shoulder when she didn't flinch away.

"I think so." The girl meekly said, hesitantly reaching a small hand to Cole, who took it without a moment's hesitation.

"_**If I may,"**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time interrupted, "_**I'm almost positive it's her quirk and I think it's linked to that horn of hers."**_

"_**Eri, would you allow me to try something?"**_ The patron gently asked as he kneeled to look her in the eye, "_**It will allow me to confirm my theory about your quirk and help me figure out how to teach you to control it."**_

The girl gave a hesitant nod.

"_**You won't even know I've done it,"**_ The eldritch godling smiled as he placed the center of Izuku's palm on the tip of Eri's horn, slowly pushing down on it. Inko watched as the horn slowly shrank under her possessed son's hand, only stopping when it was a small peak poking from Eri's disheveled hair.

"_**Oh, that's gonna be fun to play with!" **_The patron chuckled as he shook the numbness out of Izuku's hand. "_**She's got a quirk that can rewind the time on a person, and apparently the juice for that power is stored in her horn."**_

"So, you drained her power by shrinking her horn?" Inko looked at the little girl, who seemed to be significantly happier.

"_**Yep, no more accidental discharges for at least another couple months 'till she gets backed up again."**_ Inko gave him a deadpan stare at his poorly worded statement.

"_**And, since Cole is essentially immune to your power, we can help you control it whenever you're ready."**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time reached past Eri's ear and pulled out a ring, "_**Take this in the meantime, it'll let me monitor your build up as well as serve as an anchor for Cole."**_

"_Oh, by the way, that's one of the reasons you were so tired today."_

'What was?'

"_The fact that I was using your body as an anchor to keep Cole with Eri all day."_

'Should I be feeling either offended or violated?'

"_You'll feel neither because of this adorable little face!" _Thou Whom Agony is Time pulled up a memory from Cole that featured Eri drawing the two in a crayon masterpiece.

"_**Now then, I think its past someone's bedtime."**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time leaned closer to Eri to give a conspiratorial whisper and pointed at Inko, "_**And I think it's hers." **_

"You're right," Inko gave a loving smile as she brushed some of Eri's hair from her head, "Now how about we all go to bed?"

Eri gave a tired nod as the emotional drain from the few short minutes weighed on her.

"Goodnight." Inko softly called as she walked from Izuku's now shared room.

"_**Goodnight!"**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time called as he began to plot what this night's online rant would be.

[Water is wet and here's why.] The patron started, already beginning to devolve down a train of thought that would lead him to rant about the great meme war of twenty-one nineteen.

* * *

'_I get the vague feeling we've been ignoring a crucial aspect of One for All.'_ Thou Whom Agony is Time said suddenly, breaking a morning silence that had been unusual for him.

'What makes you say that?' Izuku asked as he rested his head on the back of the bus's seat.

'_Outside of the exam you haven't used it outside of augmenting the power I've granted you.'_ The eldritch godling stated simply.

'Well, if I use it in my limbs it'll cause them to break.' Izuku mentally mumbled, 'and using it to augment your power is so far the safest option.'

"_Ignoring the fact that you almost blackout whenever you do so."_

Izuku sighed, 'I don't know how I can avoid that honestly.'

His patron was silent for a moment. '_Looks like I'm going to be teaching you Deep Speech.'_

'Teaching me what now?'

"_I said, I'm going to teach you a̶̹̜͌̂l̴̬̣̋̓̕t̶̢̠̀i̶̡̋ ̴͙̓͜s̶̮̀͝e̸͇̥̐r̶̨̕m̶̹͂̑o̷͇̍n̴̩̈́͛͠i̷͕̤̗̓̀͐s̶̟̗̺̆̐,̸,"_ The eldritch godling said, causing Izuku's spin to tingle with a maddening static.

'How is that going to help me with One for All?' Izuku asked as he tried to refocus on reality.

"_It'll be a workout for your brain."_ The godling stated simply.

'Alright, so what do you want in return?' Izuku asked, knowing that his patron would probably ask for something simple.

"_I want an in-depth and fully comprehending lecture on human procreation habits,"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time asked requested, a shit-eating smile evident in his voice, "_With visual aid."_

'Are you telling me you have spent the last several weeks on the internet and haven't discovered porn?' Izuku asked as his face turned beat red.

"_The fuck is porn?"_ The patron asked in genuine confusion.

"Izuku are you feeling well, Kero?" a voice croaked from beside Izuku.

'I'll explain later when we're not on a bus surrounded by my classmates.' Izuku turned to his froggy classmate, "Yeah, just remembered an embarrassing story involving my quirk."

"_That lie came a bit too easy."_

'If I consider your power a quirk than it's not really much of a lie.'

"Dude, I hate those," Kirishima groaned from the other side of Asui, "although you probably wouldn't think something like 'hardening' could cause awkward situations."

Izuku watched as the red-haired boy stretched his arm out and flexed, his skin stiffening and turning rigidly sharp.

"That's really cool!" Izuku earnestly said, "It looks really practical."

"Outside of making things easier to smash it's really not, or at least not as useful as the flashier quirks in here." Kirishima sheepishly chuckled, earning a kick from the pink alien sitting across from him.

"Speaking of quirks," Asui rejoined the conversation turning to Izuku, "Yours doesn't make sense."

"What?" Izuku froze, starting to internally panic.

"You're able to create energy attacks and weapons, but you were also able to throw that ball farther than Bakugo," A continued, filling Izuku with dread.

"So, what is your quirk, Kero?" Asui asked, placing a finger on her lip in a thinking pose.

'Oh, thank god,' Izuku felt his heart calm somewhat.

"_You're welcome?"_ His patron chuckled.

"My quirks Energy Manipulation," The teen gave a sheepish chuckle as he scratched the back of his head, "It allows me to imbue objects with energy and then control them, although if I go overboard it can hurt my head."

"Sounds like you're a psychic to me," Asui said, sitting back into her seat.

"So, can you pack that energy into yourself?" Kirishima asked, an excited grin on his face, "Because that would explain how you wrecked the zero pointer in the exam."

"HE WHAT!" Bakugo shouted from his seat, evidently having been listening in on the conversation.

"Everyone settle down," Aizawa shouted from the front of the bus as it came to a stop, "we're here."

"No shit Sherlock!" Bakugo shouted back, earning a glare from the tired teacher.

"Bakugo your first in the flood zone." The teacher said simply before turning and walking off the bus, "Now follow me."

"_So, rescue exercises?"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time asked as Izuku marveled at the outside of the USJ dome.

'Yeah, this place is massive!' The teen thought in awe at the sheer size of the building, his awe growing as the group entered the structure.

"This place is like Universal Studios!" Uraraka gasped under her breath at the variety of themed areas inside the building.

"Or at least a hero training version." Izuku felt a grin on his face, this was another step in his goal of becoming a hero. He steeled himself, today he was going to give it everything he- what was that?

"_Oh, that can't be good."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time mumbled as a black cloud of mist erupted at the center of the area.

Dozens of what seemed to be villains poured through the cloud, each seeming nastier than the last. The last villain to step through was a man covered in hands, his face covered by one and his head turned as if he was talking to someone behind him.

The cloud solidified into the shape of a man, and Izuku's vision was filled with the misty black.

And then a burning red and orange replaced it as gravity took ahold of him.

* * *

**Yep, another cliffhanger. **

**I was originally going to say this arc should go along smoother than the lasts writing-wise, but having already started the next chapter I feel I jinxed myself.**

**Have a good whatever now!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Izuku-The Hexblade Hero; Chapter 14**

**Placeholder for a bomb-ass joke about how I swear; pretty sure I haven't done this before. **_Can't confirm if either of those things are true, sorry. -The Editor_

* * *

"I'm not thanking you." Bakugo stated as he checked his gauntlets for any signs of leakage. Luckily whichever dipshit in charge of making his costume had made them one-way when it came to his explosives and liquid, and the reserves didn't seem to be flooded either.

"You don't have many friends, do you?" The frog bitch smarted off in her deadpan way.

"Fuck off Tiana." Bakugo growled. So, what if he didn't have any friends, he was good enough to stand alone.

"Was that a Disney refer-" Round Face started to say but was cut off by a high-pressure blast of water slicing into the boat the three were standing on.

He hadn't felt like answering the question anyway.

"Extra's, what're your quirks?" Bakugo more demanded than asked.

"You don't know our names, do you?" Round face deadpanned. She needed to get her priorities straight.

"I'll bother to remember your names if you can get out of being surrounded up to the dick in villains." Bakugo snarled, "Quirks. Now."

"I can do anything a frog can do." The frog girl said simply.

"How high can you jump?"

"A couple of Meters." She shrugged.

"You, Round Face." He turned to the brown-haired girl. "What's your gimmick?"

"I can make things weightless." She scratched the back of her head, "Although I don't see how useful that'll be right now."

"How much can you make weightless?" Bakugo asked, the basics of a plan forming in his mind.

"A ton?" She looked up in thought, "I never really measured it before, although I get nauseous if I use it on myself."

"Could you use it on me and gender-bent Naveen?" Bakugo gestured to the crouched frog girl.

"It was a Disney reference!" Round-Face had a triumphant tone in her voice.

"Answer the damn question!" Bakugo shouted. So, what if he liked the classic Disney movies, it's not like they didn't already own half of America by this point.

Even if he had only started watching them a month ago.

"I should be able to." She said with a hint of smugness in her voice.

"Good, I have a plan." Bakugo looked off the boat and studied the sea of hesitant villains. What a bunch of pussies.

"Round face, on my back," Bakugo ordered, "Toadette on the ground."

"Care to explain your plan?" The Tiana knock off asked with an infuriatingly neutral face.

"Round Face is going to make me and you weightless, then we're jumping." Bakugo growled.

"Isn't there a guy who can shoot us out of the sky?" Round face asked worriedly.

"I don't think I'll be able to make it across the lake," Frogalina said simply as she mentally judged the distance to the nearest portion of the shore.

"I'll cover our launch as well as give us the power needed to make it over there," Bakugo flexed his hands, "and if that fucker thinks he can knock me out of the sky he'll have another thing coming!"

The two girls shared an uneasy look.

"Do we really have any other options?" Round face asked.

"Not really, Kero." Frogalina shrugged.

Bakugo crouched and let the round-faced girl climb on his back, feeling his center of gravity shift dramatically as his weight disappeared.

"You fuckers ready?" Bakugo asked as he felt a wolfish grin spread to his face, he could feel both girls on either side of him squirm as the gravity of their choice set in.

"What would you do if we said no?" The frog girl asked from beneath him.

"Leave you fuckers behind." Bakugo said simply, while he didn't know if round faces quirk had a time or range limit, he knew he'd be able to get to the other side of the lake easily on his own.

"On three?" The frog girl asked, evidently not liking the idea of being left behind judging by her tone.

"One." Bakugo started his countdown, flexing his fingers in anticipation.

"Two." He felt his classmate tense under him.

"Three!" He shouted with a feral grin on his face, letting loose one of his larger explosions as the girl beneath him rocketed them into the air, his explosion creating a cloud of smoke to cover their ascent as the boat caught fire beneath them.

"Die!" Bakugo roared with glee as he leaned forward and pointed his hands behind him, another explosion sending the mostly weightless trio soaring through the air, his laughter echoing almost as far as his explosion.

* * *

"_So now would be a good time to do something."_ Thou Whom Agony is Times voice echoed in Izuku's head as the teen rapidly plummeted towards the paved earth, the heat of the burning buildings searing his face.

Izuku was thankful that he hadn't been dropped right over a fire, but he was distracted by his imminent death approaching him at near terminal velocity.

"Any suggestions would be great!" Izuku shouted as he mentally braced himself to use One for All, and probably shatter his arm in the process.

"_Well, I have another spirit who should be durable enough to get you out of this."_ The eldritch godling suggested, "_But he's a bit of an ass."_

"I don't care!" Izuku shouted, grasping onto the hope of getting out of this without broken bones.

"_Alright," _Izuku seemed to slow as his perception of time shifted, "_The quickest way to get his attention is to say, "Mages don't deserve rights, and cats are bad pets," got it?"_

Izuku didn't get the chance to respond as he was quickly and forcibly submerged into his patron.

Not wasting a moment, the teen reached a hand deep within the swirling chaotic night and shouted his cry of help.

He felt something, someone turns their attention to him. But they were just beyond his reach.

"Uhm…" The teen fumbled for his words. "Mages don't deserve rights, and cats are bad pe-" Izuku was cut off by a wave of relief as what felt like an armored hand grasped his hand, only for that relief to turn to shock as another grabbed him by the throat.

Izuku closed his eyes as he felt the heat of the conflagration zone wash over him, one hand still presents on his throat, but the other having been removed. Izuku felt his back be forced into the hard breastplate of the spirit he summoned.

Moments later, and a couple of unnecessarily hard jolts, Izuku found himself on the ground with all his bones intact if not a little bruised.

"Hopefully that will help you keep your privilege in check." An unfamiliar man's voice grumbled behind a black barbute helmet, wicked horn-like decoration reaching into the air, giving the figure an intimidating outline in the light of the blazing building and only made more frightening by glowing blue eyes that crackled power.

The figure reached up and pulled the helmet off his head, revealing greying blond hair pulled into a ponytail, as well as a face deeply in need of shaving.

"Oh lovely," He said looking around the raging inferno, "can't I go one lifetime without seeing a burning city?"

"_Last time you saw a city burn was centuries ago Anders," _Thou Whom Agony is Time chuckled, "_one would think you'd remember, having sparked that flame."_

The now named Anders scowled, "I stand by what I did."

"_As did your Hawke,"_ Izuku felt there was a long story behind that, "_but that is for another day, it is time to work."_

"Right…" The older man appraised Izuku, "So you're _his_ new toy."

The man shook his head in disappointment, "Tell me where you need to go, and I'll get you there."

"Uhm…" Izuku looked around, having not the slightest clue which direction was the exit, or even North.

"You don't know, do you?" The man asked with a quirked brow.

Izuku nervously scratched the back of his head, "...no…" He finally admitted.

"Great." The man sighed and threw his hands in the air, "Let's just wait for something to blow up, that's usually where fate needs us to be."

It was at that moment a building a few blocks away collapsed, the sound of screaming managing to peak over the roar of the flame and the crash of fragmenting stone.

"I just had to open my mouth…" Izuku heard the man grumble as the teen rushed past, fear of any injured classmates overriding the more logical fear of villains being about.

* * *

If Yaoyorozu was a lady of fewer words, she would only be able to summarize her current situation as "fucked."

She glared at the misty villain that stood between what remained of the entrance to the Universal Simulation Joint, and her. A quick headcount told her that five other students where on the landing with her, and she could hear her homeroom teacher engaging with the _horde_ of villain's below.

"I do apologize for my abrupt action." The mist said unapologetically, before continuing into the beginnings of a monologue. "But one must push the element of surprise whenever it is gained."

"Hey, Vice-Pres." A familiar voice stage whispered seemingly from no-where. It took a fair sum of will to suppress her flinch as the voice continued "It's Hagakure."

Yaoyorozu glanced at the source of the voice, finding nothing but seemingly empty air.

"Do you have a plan?" The invisible girl continued. Yaoyorozu felt the barest threads of a plan begin to form in her head as she accounted for the new variable.

"Can you get to Iida without alerting the villain?" Momo muttered under her breath, afraid that any major moves would trigger the villain into an attack. She was grateful this one seemed to be in the "long-winded" category of villains, monologuing about the unfairness of society and its rules.

"He's the guy with blue hair, right?" Hagakure asked Yaoyorozu thought she was looking around judging by how her voice changed.

"Yes." Yaoyorozu repressed the urge to curse, of course, he would be one of the furthest students from her.

Thankfully he was also the closest to the door.

"If you could hide something in the palm of your hand, would it disappear or show through you?" Yaoyorozu asked as she slowly turned her head away from the villain and tried to remember a specific set of blueprints.

"I believe so, yeah…" Hagakure said with less confidence than Yaoyorozu would have liked.

"Good, put your hand on my stomach," Yaoyorozu ordered.

"O-okay." The girl did as she was told, placing a surprisingly cold hand on Yaoyorozu's lower stomach. "Why-"

Yaoyorozu focused on making three small communicators, quickly cutting the invisible girl off as the devices pressed into her hand.

"I need you to put on of those into my ear, take another to Iida, and then keep the third for yourself." Yaoyorozu explained, "Iida is our best chance of getting an emergency message out with both our teachers preoccupied."

"Oh, that is so cool!" The invisible girl squealed softly, "I'll be right back!"

Yaoyorozu could only assume the invisible girl had walked away, not having heard a footstep or even felt the girl brush passed her.

Now to tackle the issue of the villain's quirk, something she didn't have nearly enough information to be able to properly deal with.

She would have to wait and form a plan with Iida, and possibly some of her other classmates if she trusted their ability to keep Hagakure's presence a secret.

But for the moment, she would wait and wrack her brain for items or spells that could inhibit her gaseous foe.

* * *

Kirishima would be the first to admit he wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. Sure, he did well in school, but in terms of strategy, he was always more a fan of the "bulldoze everything in your path" school of thought.

He was grateful that he landed in one of the zones he didn't have to worry about too much collateral damage. Which would explain his current predicament.

He was backed into a corner, a menagerie of villains barricading him, and the only ally he had now was a weeping classmate holding onto his back for dear life.

"This is so unmanly…" The red-headed teen sighed as he tried to look for a weaker clump of villains to smash through, as well as ignoring the groaning of the few villains who had been ballsy enough to try and get the pair.

"Why did I think becoming a hero would be a good idea?" Mineta hiccupped from his spot on Kirishima's back.

"Don't know." He asked, hoping to keep the stunted classmate calm, "Why did you choose to become a hero?"

"I thought it would make me look cool and help me get girls!" The teen sobbed.

"Well, we're in the same boat about being cool…" Kirishima gave a sharp grin, settling on a point to charge forward.

"Now I'm going to need you to hold on tight little buddy," Kirishima said just loud enough for the other teen to hear, "Cause I'm going to get us out of- SHIT!"

Kirishima had enough sense to harden his back as he heard Mineta yelp as his weight disappeared, replaced by the sound of metal shattering.

Kirishima whirled around, smashing a hardened fist into the wall. "What the-"

"Alright brat, surrender and I'll let the grape go." A voice growled from above Kirishima.

"Come down here and fight me like a man!" The redhead shouted, glaring at the chameleon villain as he pressed what remained of his knife into Mineta's throat.

"Do I look like an idiot?" The villain chuckled darkly, "It's your life or this kid!"

Kirishima glared at the lizard for a moment, then he let his hardening fall.

"Good, now just hold still while my buddies-" The villain stopped as he looked up, "The hell is that?"

Kirishima strained his ears, turning around. It sounded like someone screaming… Was it getting louder?

The red-headed teen looked at villains who backed him into a corner, the tallest of which was a bald, red-skinned man with four arms who had one of his many hands lifted to an ear to better hear.

"I think it's getting closer…" He turned to the second tallest villain, an orange tiger man, "You think we should move?"

"Do you think Rath a coward?" The tiger man roared in the third person, "Rath is going to beat the shit out of yo-"

"Die!" A familiar voice roared and collided into the ground just behind villains with a titanic explosion.

"I think I'm going to be sick, Kero." Another familiar voice groaned from the pillar of smoke.

"And you thought I couldn't land." Bakugo said smugly as he strolled out of the smoke.

"I don't think crash landings count…" Uraraka mumbled shakenly, still clutching onto the blond's back.

"Oh, piss off," The teen growled almost good-naturedly, seemingly coming off a high. "and get the fuck off."

"Hey!" The chameleon villain shouted, "I still have a hostage!"

"Your point?" Bakugo sneered, "You're outnumbered idiot!"

"Uh, I don't think it's a wise idea to antagonize the guy Bakugo." Kirishima nervously tried to talk the teen down.

"So what?" Bakugo snapped to the redhead, "He probably doesn't have the balls to do it anyway!"

"The fuck did you say you little shit!" The reptilian villain roared in rage, pushing the blade hard enough into Mineta's neck to draw blood.

"You bastard!" Mineta shouted in fear, "Aren't you supposed to try and save me!"

"Kill the little bastard, see if I care," Bakugo said, unimpressed.

"Dude, that's harsh," Kirishima muttered, appalled at his classmate.

"He's in the hero course, if he didn't want to be put in life-risking situations he shouldn't be a hero!" Bakugo shouted back.

"To be fair," Tsuyu grumbled as she wiped her mouth, "it is the second day, Kero."

"Fine, why don't you save him!" Bakugo turned and started to walk out of the ally.

"Sure, Kirishima be prepared to catch him." Tsuyu said as she took a step forward.

"Wha-" Kirishima was cut off by the amphibian girl firing her tongue at the lizard villain, catching him off guard with a strike to the face and knocking Mineta from his grasp, "Shit!"

Kirishima lunged to catch the falling teen, barely managing to do so as the reptilian villain crashed into the ground a foot away, what remained of his knife sliding across the ground as it was launched from his hand.

"This is a pretty crappy knife." Uraraka muttered as she picked up the blade and examined it, "Where did you get it?"

"A 500-yen pawn shop." The villain groaned, rolling on the ground, "I'm poor, the hell do you expect?"

"That's fair I guess," Uraraka muttered, pocketing the blade. "I'd recommend staying down."

"Fuck you!" The villain shouted, disappearing.

Kirishima kicked where the reptile had been a moment before, earning a grunt of pain.

"Should we tie them up?" Tsuyu asked after a moment of silence.

"Do you have anything to tie them up with dipshit?" Bakugo growled as he turned back into the ally.

"I thought you left?"

"I do what I fucking want!" he shouted as he gestured at the road, "I'd rather not get bitched at later for "abandoning" you extra's."

"And yet," Kirishima sighed, "you were willing to let that guy gut Mineta."

"It's called a bluff Sabastian!" Bakugo shouted.

Kirishima blinked in confusion, "You do know my name isn't-"

Uraraka put a hand on his shoulder, leaning closer to stage-whisper "It's a Disney reference, he seems fond of nicknaming people based on which character they remind him of."

"Round Face, keep talking shit and I will fuck your ass up!" Bakugo threatened.

"Are you coming onto me?" Uraraka gave a coy smile.

Bakugo's face morphed from extreme rage to a neutral calm as the teen spun in place begin to walk out the alley.

"Huh, wasn't the reaction I was expecting." Uraraka mused as the three followed the bombastic teen.

* * *

Thirteen was mad, something that was unusual for the almost pacifistic rescue hero. She wasn't a fan of fighting, but even she was able to tell when she had an advantage over her opponent. That was assuming she had been correct about the mist villains quirk.

That wasn't the root of her anger though, instead, it was that she had _been taken by surprise_. Her, a professional hero with several years of working in the rescue field, had been blindsided by some no-name villain with a quirk that she was positive could've been neutralized by her own!

To make matters worse, her suit had been damaged, both her leg and one of her arm extensions where nonresponsive, her suit's helmet had been cracked, and the insulative material had been all but shredded in several spots.

She gave an exhausted sigh, looking for any sign of villains. Luckily, she only needed one arm to be able to use her quirk and sucking up an entire building was enough to scare off the low-grade villains that had thought to try and fight her.

"For once, I can't say I'm disappointed." An unfamiliar voice snarked, setting her nerves on edge.

"Thirteen!" A younger voice cried. The space hero turned to the source and found a familiar mop of green hair rushing towards her followed by an unfamiliar figure in almost demonic armor.

"Get down!" Thirteen shouted attempting to lift her arm, only to find that the mechanisms in the lower half had given up the ghost, essentially nullifying her quirk, "There's a villain behind you!"

The student (she wanted to say his name was Midoriya, how she wished she paid more attention to the student profiles she skimmed) looked behind himself in fear, his pursuer mimicking him.

"Where?" Midoyira asked in confusion as he gave a bewildered look to the downed teacher.

"The black knight behind you!" She shouted; how could he not see it? She knew the heat was getting to her, but she was positive hallucinations weren't a symptom of heatstroke.

"You talking about me love?" The knight asked, pointing a finger at his shadowed face, glowing blue eyes reflecting an almost offended confusion.

"Yes!" She yelled as she smacked her arm into the ground in an act of percussive maintenance, attempting to force the cap open.

"Oh him?" Midoriya pointed to the knight, who gave a cheery wave that seemed to drip with sarcasm, "He's a part of my quirk."

"He's-?" Thirteen shook her head, she didn't have time to worry about that, "Help me get out of my suit."

"W-what?" The teen sputtered.

"I can't move in this thing, help me take it off." Thirteen repeated, lifting her leg and dropping it back to the ground to show her lack of motor function.

"O-okay." The teen stuttered with a red face, moving to get behind Thirteen's bulky form.

'Poor kid, heat must be getting to him.' Thirteen thought, misreading the puberty riddled boy.

"Now I need you to press the buttons on the bottom of my helmet, I can handle it from there." Thirteen instructed as she shifted in her suit.

"Are they on the- Oh found it!" Midoriya exclaimed as Thirteen heard a solid click, causing her helmet to rise. One quick tug of the zipper later and Thirteen found herself standing in the middle of the burning street.

Izuku felt his brain short circuit.

He was a walking encyclopedia when it came to hero knowledge, mostly for the top hero's but he knew the name and some facts about all but the newest heroes.

It was with that knowledge that he felt a great deal of excitement and shock at getting to see the face of Thirteen, one of the heroine's famous for _never_ showing what they looked like outside of their suit.

And here he was, joining the small list of people who knew what she truly looked like! The green-haired teen almost squealed as he looked at the pro hero.

And then he looked down, finding the space hero only reached his chest, her Silver hair almost glowing a starry orange in the building's fire. Izuku fought the urge to look further down, his peripheral vision telling him that despite her smaller stature, she was mature beneath a suit that resembled a ventilation garment an astronaut would wear.

The teen decided to take the infinitely more polite route and stare at the hero's eyes, her irises a bright orange that almost glowed against her black sclera.

"We need to get moving." She said, breaking the teen of his awe.

"Right!" He shook his head, trying to keep his fanboying at bay, "Do you know the way out?"

The Space hero looked around, her eyes landing on a street sign, "Yeah, follow me."

"Izuku, carry her." Anders said suddenly.

"Why?" The teen spun on his summons in surprise.

"It'll be quicker if you carry her and she gives directions." The man explained, pointing to the small hero, "Besides, look at her little legs."

"He's right." Thirteen said neutrally, as she kicked Anders in the shin, "I'm not very fast, even without my suit weighing me down."

"A-alright," The teen stuttered, crouching, "h-hop on."

Izuku idle noticed that Thirteen's gloves looked remarkably like her outer suits, only smaller in proportion to her frame.

"Ready? Let's go." She said pointing down the street.

"_So Izuku,"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time started in a tone that filled Izuku with dread, "_how does it feel to have a woman ride you for the first time?"_

'Agony, now really isn't the time!' Izuku lamented.

"_Oh, come on."_ The patron teased. "_I know you're enjoying the sensation on your back right now."_

'Half of a goddess or not, I will figure out a way to smack you one of these days.'

"_You could probably ask my sister to let you, she'd enjoy it though~"_ Izuku felt his patron smirk and made the wise decision not to respond.

* * *

Hagakure had just planted Iida's in the teen's ear when shit started to hit the fan... again.

"Don't you ever shut up!" one of Momo's classmates shouted, she was sure his name was Sato and he was apparently fed up with the villain's monologue.

The cloudy villain didn't get the chance to respond as the yellow-clad teen charged forward, swallowing a packet of what Momo guessed was sugar, causing his eyes to unfocus in a blinding rage.

Another of Momo's giant classmates had apparently decided that Sato's choice was a good one, the masked teen (Shoji or something, she was the classes vice for Pete's sake!) charged after him barely a step behind, his arms extending and sprouting clawed hands at their ends.

"Iida move now!" Momo shouted, jolting the blue-haired teen into action.

"So much for a plan!" Hagakure grumbled, her voice barely being picked up by her earpiece.

"Less griping more acting!" Momo grunted as she pulled a book from her back, flipping with practiced ease to a familiar page. "Magic Missile!"

Three glowing darts formed around her as she poured as much power as she could into the simple spell, the triplet rocketing off to slam into her misty opponent.

The blow caused the villain to stagger and lose his focus on the warp gate he was about to use on the charging giants.

Sato slammed into the center of the villain, knocking the villain into the air and a few feet backward.

Before he could stand, Shogi was on him, six clawed hands slashing through the man's form.

"I made it! "Iida shouted through her earpiece; the signal weak as the teen speed away.

Momo released a sigh she hadn't known she had been holding. Help was going to be on the way, and they had captured one of the seemingly more important villains.

'Nothing could go wrong now.'

It was with that thought that she heard her teacher give an agonizing scream.

* * *

**So, this chapter was a weird beast to write, got to introduce another of the spirits Izuku has access to in his (Slightly) modified Accursed Specter, a slightly modified Anders…**

**I really should get around to working on that DA fanfic series I started...**

**It also frustrates me that I couldn't get all USJ into one chapter, but I felt like getting it out this decade.**

**Also, PSA to all those who don't follow the FictionPress Twitter, the website disabled PM notifications on November 30th, and as of posting this (December XX) they still haven't reactivated them. So, if you try to reach out to me, or any of your friends/favorite authors through this cite, they may not see it for a while if they don't religiously check notifications.**

**Another thanks to "Union of Soviet Socialist Pubs" for beta'ing this chapter.**

**Have a good whatever now!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Izuku-The Hexblade Hero; Chapter 15**

**I do what I want when I want, how I want it… unless someone tells me no…**

_I can legit stop you from having beta'ed chapters you nonce. -USSP_

**And I can evict your skeleton from this reality, try me.**

_**Obligatory swear word warning.**_

* * *

All in all, Shigiraki had to admit that his invasion was going rather well.

The decay user idly scratched at his neck, watching as his plan unfolded. Sure, the fact that All Might wasn't here like the schedule _said _he would be made him want to claw at his flesh, but he would take great joy in shredding the _great hero's_ pride by ripping apart his students and co-workers.

Speaking of co-workers…

Shigiraki sighed as he watched Eraser Head focus on the last of the cannon fodder. He hadn't expected much from the mooks but come on! And judging by the cackling brats he heard fly over him earlier, they were struggling with the kids as well… oh well...

The hand covered man reached for the book bag he had brought with him, drawing out an old worn book. Shigiraki flipped through the pages with the utmost care, searching for a specific spell that would cripple the Underground Hero.

"Here we go," He dryly chuckled, cracked lips stretching into a sadistic smile as he began to slowly walk into range, watching the professional execute his attacks with practiced ease, taking down the of the trash.

"I thought you would be at a disadvantage in a crowd Eraser Head!" Shigiraki shouted, earning the hero's attention, "But I guess I was wrong…"

"Let's fix that," Shigiraki felt his smile almost break his face as he raised a ringed finger up to his lips, the crystal on it taking a sickly green color, "Blindness."

The pro hero had launched himself over the downed crowd of villains the moment Shigiraki had grabbed his attention and judging by the hero's flinch Shigiraki assumed the spell took effect.

Shigiraki frowned, the main drawback to the spell was that it was easy to break, as well as required him to focus on it.

The decay user stepped aside as the erasing hero crashed where he had been standing.

Shigiraki reached out to grab the pro, but the shaggy man lashed out with a blind punch which Shigiraki barely managed to dodge.

"Oh, impressive!" The neet chuckled, grabbing the outstretched arm with a full hand and took great sadistic glee in feeling it begin to slowly crumble beneath him.

"Gah!" The pro hero gasped in pain, swinging his off arm at the villain.

"Oh, don't like me?" Shigiraki taunted as he pushed the hero away, causing him to stumble and fall backward, quickly changing into a roll to gain some distance, "Maybe you'll like my friend."

"Nomu, break his arm for me."

Eraser head had just enough time to flinch before Nomu smashed him into the ground, good arm in its fist and the bones cracking at an enjoyably slow pace.

"Ah, like the sound of music." The young villain sighed, strutting forward to the fallen hero and plucking his goggles, letting them rot in his fingers. "Now let's see those eyes you're so fond of."

The hero glared up at him, eyes clouded with a sickly white as they were ravaged by the effects of his spell.

"Your quirk only works if you can see someone right?" Shigiraki poked the pro in the head, "I always wondered if that meant just what your eyes landed on, or if you needed to _see_ it."

The young villain stood up and weakly kicked the hero in the head, only enough to hurt, he wanted the man to experience what was to come.

"That spell should last for about thirty more seconds, and then I'll let the last thing you see be your students die." The neet chuckled, "Aren't I generous?"

"Nomu, quit the foreplay and break his arm."

Shigiraki closed his eyes and reveled in the man's pained scream as Nomu snapped his arm like a twig.

'I wonder what's taking Kurogiri so long, he probably got caught mono-' Shigiraki's thoughts were interrupted by a crackling beam of energy slamming into his chest.

"_Nice shot!"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time cheered as Izuku steadied himself.

'Thanks, but we need to get to Aizawa-" Izuku's train of thought came to a halt as he spotted his downed teacher, "Where did the big guy go?"

"Move!" Anders shouted, shoving both Izuku and Thirteen forward.

Izuku barely had a moment to try and catch himself before a shockwave sent the two forward, followed by a wave of pain as he felt his connection to Anders violently sever.

"What the-" Thirteen shouted, whipping around on Izuku's back, "Drop me!"

Izuku listened to the shorter women, letting her hit the ground as he spun to face what had tried attacking them.

The avian esque villain that had been on top of Aizawa moments ago stood in the center of a crater, the dissolving remains of Anders at its epicenter.

"Go help Aizawa!" Thirteen ordered, leveling a finger at the giant mutant, "Now!"

Izuku decided to head the woman's order, pivoting and sprinting towards his downed teacher.

He had barely taken three steps before the Avian mutant gave a roar, one that was followed up by the shrieking of wind.

"_Oh, so that's what her quirk is." _Thou Whom Agony is Time idle mumbled as Izuku tried to ignore what sounded like flesh tearing.

'Now's not the time!' Izuku mentally shouted as he sprinted towards his fallen teacher.

"_You're right,"_ The eldritch godling agreed. "_Now's also not the time to get sideswiped by a villain."_

Izuku dropped into a roll as he realized his patron's warning, feeling something pass over where his neck had been moments before.

"Slippery fucker eh?" Izuku heard a raspy voice grunt as he came out of his roll, turning to face his would-be attacker.

"Hey before I kill you, would you happen to know why All Might isn't here?" The villain asked in a raspy voice from behind a hand mask, "I kind of planned this whole thing for him."

Izuku scrambled for some type of response, hoping that if he could stall the villain, he may be able to buy time for help to arrive.

"Don't they teach manners at this school?" The villain sighed as Izuku failed to give a response, "How rude."

"Guess I'll just have to get it out of the next brat I see." The man launched himself Izuku.

Izuku stumbled back, caught off guard by the sudden attack.

Sadly, he realized he hadn't moved far enough as he felt the villains hand wrap around his throat.

"Damn." The villain grunted, his grip around Izuku's throat was strong enough to keep the teen still, but far from enough force to strangle the teen. "Looks like I forgot about the upkeep."

The man turned and seemed to glare at something, Izuku followed his line of sight and found his teacher had propped himself up enough to be able to glare at the villain, his eyes glowing an ominous red.

"Can you not?" The villain growled, raising his other hand to his concealed face.

"Toll the Dead." He heard the villain whisper, pointing his free hand at the downed teacher.

Izuku felt his stomach drop as Aizawa's widened in shock, instinct screaming at him to get out of the villain's range before his teacher's eyes shut and his quirk wore off.

"Thunderclap!" The teen shouted, slamming his hands together.

"Son of a bitch!" The villain shouted as he stumbled backward, covering his ears in pain.

Izuku seized his chance, sprinting to his fallen teacher. The green-haired teen had barely leaned down and scooped up his fallen teacher when a sickening crack echoed from behind.

Izuku spun around, watching in horror as Thirteen bounced across the ground, rolling to a stop near him. The Avian villain stood triumphant where he had last seen Thirteen standing, missing its left arm, and half of the rest of its left side along with it, although to Izuku's horror, it seemed to be re-growing at an absurd pace.

"About time you smacked the bitch, Nomu" The hand themed villain chuckled dryly, pointing to Izuku, "Now crush thi-"

Izuku and the villains' attention was stolen by the sound of a cannon firing, watching as the doors to the simulation joint soar through the air.

"Well look who _finally_ arrived."

* * *

"I am here." The familiar phrase was tinged with a different emotion, where he usually meant it as a sign of hope for those troubled and in danger, his anger warped it, turning it into a threat and a warning to those who dare strike his students.

All Might scanned the facility, taking note of the dissipating cloud of purple smoke and the shocked look on the two students that had been standing over it.

"You all, have done well," All Might said gently as he made his ways to the stairs, looking at his surprised students, "But it is time for me to take the reins."

Another quick scan confirmed the situation, it seemed most of the villain's group had been taken down by Aizawa, but the underground Hero had taken a beating. All Might felt a spike of anger as he spotted Izuku, his successor next to whom he guessed was the leader.

It only took a moment, but he had leapt down the steps and plucked Aizawa, Izuku, and a very battered suit-less 13 off the ground, setting them down by the tree line near the stairs.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness," He gave a smile as Izuku blearily blinked at the sudden shift, "But it will be alright because I am here."

"Now then." All Might growled as he turned back to the villains, the scrawny hand covered villain now joined by a hulking avian mutant and a figure who's form seemed to be made of violet and black smoke, "I heard you were looking for me."

The hand covered villain scoffed, "No shit sherlock."

"It's awfully rude of you to keep us-" All Might _moved_, aiming to take out the scrawny villain only to be intercepted by the avian mutant.

"Does no-one have manors at this school?" All Might's original target leapt back while he grappled the hulking mutant.

"Have fun dealing with Nomu" the villain scoffed, "He's a hard counter for you."

All Might reared back a fist and slammed it into the mutant. A blow that should've been enough to level a small building seemed to barely faze the dark-skinned abomination, much to All Might's annoyance.

"So, shock absorption?" All Might chuckled, "Not my first rodeo kid."

All Might wound up another blow and sprung forward, "If that's the case I'll just go beyond what it can absorb!"

'Easier said than done' All Might grimly thought, pushing his already aching body to go beyond its limits was putting a damper on his fighting ability, and was only made worse by the fact that his punching bag was capable of punching back.

"It could work," The hand covered villain dryly mused, as he flipped through a worn book, "If he was alone."

"Ray of Sickness"

All Might's stomach twisted and turned, the feeling enough of a distraction to let his opponent get a shot at his wounded side and staining his white shirt with a growing pool of red.

The sickness quickly faded as All Might returned the favor, fist slamming into the side of his mutant's head.

"Huh," the hand covered man mumbled, "Thought that would've been more effective."

"Oh well, Kurogiri you're up." All Might heard the blue-haired villain sigh as Nomu lifted its arms to hammer the pro hero.

The Symbol of Peace barely had a moment to block the mutants attack when the ground beneath him disappeared and he was sent rocketing down into a black void.

He snapped his arms out to catch himself on the rims of the portal, already torso deep in the void. Before he could launch himself out of the misty void, he felt something grab his legs.

Nomu had spun around and held his legs in a death grip from the other side of the portal, it having formed not a foot away from the pair.

"Look at how simple it was to capture the might symbol of peace!" The hand covered villain mocked, "Can't pull yourself out, can you?"

"And of course, letting Nomu have his way with you is a no go as well." The villain knelt near the symbol of peace, close but not in the hero's range. "It would be a shame something elsewhere to go wrong for you."

To All Might's horror, the portal began shrinking around him, as the villain chuckled, "Like that actually."

"I do dislike the feeling of another inside me," The mist-covered villain rumbled, "But it would be an honor to have the symbol of peace erupt in my tunnels"

"..." The hand covered villain turned to who All Might assumed was Kurogiri, "You did that on purpose."

"Did what?"

There was a moment of silence passed between the two.

"Just… just kill the symbol of peace." The blue-haired villain sighed.

"As you wish Shigiraki-" Kurogiri began to rapidly shrink the portal when several things happened at once.

First, his successor appeared behind the Nomu mid lip with a blade covered in an almost holy light and arms bathed in the power of One for All ready to strike at the Nomu's head.

Second, what sounded like a cannon blast echoed from some distance away and was quickly drowned out by the rapidly approaching war cry of a bombastic blonde.

It was only thanks to All Might's years of experience that he was able to watch two of his wonderful students act with an almost suicidal amount of reckless abandon.

He would make sure to berate both later for it, but for now, he would enjoy the feeling of pride he had.

"BRANDING SMITE!" Izuku shouted as he swung his blade at the Nomu's head, at the same moment Bakugo slammed into Kurogiri screaming "DIE MOTHER-FUCKER!"

The Nomu's grip on All Might's leg weakened as the Nomu raised an arm to block the green-haired boys attack, exploding in a radiant explosion of force, giving him just enough lee-way to slip free and rip himself from the villains portal, which had thankfully stopped shrinking when Kurogiri had knocked away by Bakugo.

All Might quickly plucked his successor from the air, taking care to not aggravate his dislocated shoulders and mangled right arm and slammed his foot into the Nomu's back, both to further damage the villain and to put distance between the two.

"That was a very reckless thing to do Young Midoriya." All Might almost managed to keep the pride from leaking into his voice. "But I can handle this."

Izuku weakly chuckled in his arms, "Agony says you were about to be crushed like a grape…"

"I'm going to have words with your patron later." All Might sighed, "Can you move?"

Izuku nodded, flinching as he re-adjusted himself.

"Go back to Thirteen and Aizawa," All Might gave his trademarked smile, "I'll send Bakugo after-" All Might was cut off by a blood curtailing screech resonating from the Nomu.

The symbol of peace gently set his successor down gently before turning back to the mutant, watching as the villain's quirks began repairing the damage his student had done to the Nomu, it's severed hand re-growing slowly, and the right side of its face and neck knitting together.

"What is it going to take to keep you down?" The pro hero growled as the Nomu's lifeless eyes snapped onto him.

All Might shot forward, noticing in his peripheral that his successor had decided to do the exact opposite of what he asked and rush after his friend.

'Is this what Grand Torino felt while training me?' All Might idly thought, fighting a growing migraine while using the swelling pride in his chest to encourage him to last a bit longer in his buffed form, 'Questions for later, need to beat the shit out of this Nomu.'

And with that, he began to hammer away at the mutant, pushing it away from where he knew any of his students where.

* * *

"_So, you've lost the Specter I gave to you, blown through your major magic usage in one attack, and lost the use of your arms."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time listed.

'What's your point?'

"_Oh, nothing," _Thou Whom Agony is Time sighed in a fake cheery tone, "_It's just that usually at this point people try to get out of combat, NOT HEAD INTO MORE!"_

'Kachan is outnumbered two to one, I need to help him.' Izuku thought as he stumbled to where his friend was, hunched over the misty villain.

"_You're going to get yourself killed."_ His patron warned.

'I never wanted to become a hero because of the life expectancy.' Izuku snarled.

"_...You're feisty today." _The godling sounded pleased, "_Although if you die, I'm going to let sister dearest use you as a plaything for the next millennia, so don't forget you don't need your hands for some of your magic."_

Izuku winced as he reflexively face-palmed at his own stupidity, calling upon his shadowy mage armor.

'How am I supposed to aim Eldritch spear without my hands though?'

"_It's a line of sight thing, kid."_ His patron sighed, "_Did you really think your aim was that good?"_

'Kind of, yeah?' Izuku mumbled, hurt at his patron's insinuation.

"_Izuku, you remember how you missed the trashcan yesterday?"_

'Ignoring you now,' Izuku grumbled as he looked up at Bakugo, still hunched over the mist cloaked villain and screeching at his prisoner.

'Now where's that hand gu-' It was sheer luck that Izuku stumbled forward, feeling something small brushing against his magic armor.

"Why can't you just stay still and die like the good crotch gremlins you are!" Izuku spun to face his assailant, coming face to face with a red, bloodshot glare barely obscured by the villain's face mask.

"The plan was supposed to be simple, quick, and clean!" He continued, building himself into a frothing rage, "First the cannon fodder was _supposed_ to keep you fucking failed abortions busy while me, Kurogiri, and Nomu took out the teachers!"

"Sure, I expected a few critical fails, but not something on this level!" He began clawing at his neck, leaving angry red trails along the flesh. "Kurogiri I swear to the nine hells, If I have to save your ass, I'm going to rot what's left of your balls off!"

"_I get the feeling this guy spends a lot of time on '√16kun' in a basement somewhere."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time chuckled, breaking Izuku from his shock at the man's sudden vulgarity.

Before Izuku could move, or respond to the outburst, who he assumed was Kurogiri warped next to the villain, followed by a rage-filled roar from Bakugo.

"About fucking time, you beta bitch," the hand covered villain growled.

"My apologies Shigiraki, sir." Kurogiri gave a half bow to the neet.

"Whatever," The finally named Shigiraki sighed, "Just kill the brats and we can go back to-"

He was cut off by the sound of a cannon echoing through the area, followed closely by a whole being punched out of the dome far overhead.

"Kurogiri," Shigiraki said in a neutral tone.

"Yes, sir?" The misty man turned to the hand covered villain.

"Did Nomu just get punted through the ceiling?"

"I'm afraid so sir."

For a moment Izuku watched as the villain stood deathly still, processing the information that he had been given.

"You know what?" The villain asked after a moment, pulling his book up and flipping through it to a specific page. "Fuck it."

The villain's arm snapped up, ringed finger point in between Izuku and Bakugo, "Shatter!"

An intense squeal rang from behind the green-haired teen, loud and intense enough to make his Thunderclap seem like a firecracker in comparison.

Izuku stumbled forward, falling to his knees and sending a searing wave of pain through his body.

"You know what brat?" Shigiraki growled as he crouched by Izuku, "You've specifically earned my ire."

Izuku watched as he rubbed the back of his hand against his chest, "I still haven't paid you back for that shit you pulled."

"I'm going to enj-GAH!" The lanky villain began to reach for Izuku, only to cry out in pain as a bullet barreled through his elbow, causing the offending limb to fall limp.

"Can I do one thing without being interrupted!" Shigiraki shouted standing and turning to face where the shot had come from, only to receive a bullet in his knees for his trouble.

"Kurogiri, Get me out of here!" The man shrieked, disappearing in a swirling black mist a moment later.

"_Looks like the calvaries here."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time said in a tone that reflected just how aware he was stating the obvious.

'Yay…' Izuku cheered, suddenly feeling thrice as exhausted as before. 'I'm going to take a nap…'

"_I don't think that's a good-"_ Izuku's world went dark before his patron could finish its warning.

Izuku found himself in the familiar cloud-filled void he had come to associate with his dreams, facing the obscure form of his patron.

"_I am both proud and disappointed."_ His patron sighed.

"_Proud of your dedication and the mild amount of spine you're growing," _His patron continued, "_And disappointed in the recklessness that seems to be coming with it."_

"I wasn't going to let Kacchan be out numbered." Izuku objected, scowl growing on his face.

"_And what help did you think you were going to be, useless arms and all?"_

"I could've helped him from a distance, using Eldritch-"

"_You didn't even remember that you could do that before I reminded you."_

"I…"

"_Your heart is in the right place," "Just make sure your mind stays with it."_

"_So, I'm going to give you an award and a punishment."_

Izuku made to respond but was cut off by his patron raising a hand.

"_First, is your reward." _His patron began, a grin evident in his voice. Izuku barely had time to blink before his patron appeared uncomfortably close, icy cold fingers invading his mouth, "_You really need to floss better."_

'What are you doing?' Izuku asked, barely avoiding panicking.

"_You remember how I taught you how to make Eldritch Blast go farther and hit harder?"_

'Yeah…' Izuku hesitantly answered.

"_And how to be able to use that Shadow Armor on command?"_

'Yes?' Izuku answered, frustration bleeding into his tone as his patron continued to work in his mouth, 'Are you almost done?'

"_This is like those, only it'll help you talk gooder,"_ Izuku was about to berate his patron for his (probably intentional) grammar error when his patron pulled his fingers free of the teen's mouth and gently smacked his jaw shut. "_That should do it."_

Izuku was tempted to spit the odd taste out of his mouth but figured it would be a useless endeavor. "So, what does that mean."

"_You're better at lying and convincing people now."_ The patron chuckled, "_Your charisma is lacking, so for a future "Symbol of Peace" this should help immeasurably."_

"Thanks, I guess, but did you really have to stick your hands in my mouth?"

"_No, that was more me wanting to mess with you."_

"I figured." Izuku sighed, "So what's my punishment?"

"_Oh, nothing much"_ His patron hummed, making Izuku dread just how much the opposite was likely to be the case, "_I just want you to hand out head pats to each of the girls in your class."_

Izuku felt his face heat up as he began to sputter, "Well that doesn't seem so-"

"_And,"_ Izuku could feel the sadistic glee radiate off his patron, "_I want you to get a hug from the one you think is the cutest."_

Izuku was sure his face was glowing at this point, "But-!"

"_You have until the end of the month for both of those!" _His patron gleefully cut him off. "_Now you should probably wake up, All Might want to speak to both of us."_

Before Izuku could try to argue, he watched as his dream shattered around him and he was struck by a feeling of falling.

"Ow." Izuku groaned, opening his eyes and taking in the nurse's room, finally settling on the bandaged and deflated form of the Symbol of Peace, sitting tiredly in a chair by his bed.

"How are you feeling Young Midoriya?" All Might asked gently, a soft grin on his mouth.

"My bones hurt," Izuku mumbled.

All Might chuckled, "That's to be expected."

"_Be glad I reset most of your bones when you passed out," _Thou Whom Agony is Time snickered, "_Gave the paramedics a hell of a scare though."_

"Agony told me you wanted to speak with both of us?" The green-haired teen asked, adjusting himself on the nurse's bed and immediately regretting it as a spike of pain made itself known.

"Ah yes!" All Might reached for something on the floor, pulling up a sheathed Odachi, "It came in just this morning!"

"_Hell yeah!" _Thou Whom Agony is Time cried loud enough to make Izuku flinch, "_Mouth, now, gimme."_

'What are you, twelve?' Izuku grumbled as he let his patron have control of his mouth.

"_**Many thanks, Oh symbol of peace."**_ The sword floated from the blonde hero's hand and gently settled beside Izuku. "_**Now to discuss your payment."**_

"Oh, it was honestly nothin-" All Might began to wave off the act.

"_**That's not how this works."**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time cut off the hero, "_**You can choose to simply keep it as an outstanding favor, but I am indebted to you and will repay you for your deed."**_

"I don't really know what you could give me at the moment." All Might shrugged.

Izuku's patron was silent for a moment, "_**There are a variety of trinkets and baubles I could give to you, but I think I know something you would truly want."**_

Thou Whom Agony is Time made a clicking noise, a decadent glass bottle popping into the air and floating next to his head.

"_**This is a Potion of Supreme Healing."**_ The patron gestured to the red filled bottle, "_**Drink it and every injury you currently have will be perfectly healed."**_

"Even…" All Might trailed off, unconsciously cupping his wounded side.

"_**It should, and even if it doesn't, I'll promise to make sure it's healed one way or another."**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time nodded to the bottle, causing it to disappear in a cloud of smoke, "_**If you help me get ahold of certain other materials to continue the process of forging my new blade."**_

"I'm not going to promise anything without first hearing what you want in detail." All Might said in a solemn tone, eyes knitting together.

"_**I'm glad you're not a fool All Might,"**_ The godling grinned, "_**There are ten ingredients I need, the first being the most macabre of them all."**_

"_**I need the bones of a hero, purified by the earth."**_

* * *

**About time I got that done. Sorry for the wait (Belated Happy New Year to y'all). **

**Onto the Sports Festival! I've got several things planned out, so that should be able to roll better when I get it going.**

**Have a good whatever now!**

_Dude did you really just ask for Nana's bones?_

**To quote a demon radio host, "Maybe"**


	16. Chapter 16

**Izuku-The Hexblade Hero; Chapter 16 **

**Something witty to go here followed up by a witty swear joke.**

**Also, if you're not into that gay shit than skip the Omake.**

* * *

"You want _what!"_ All Might stood up, flinching as the move aggravated his injury.

"_**The Bones of a hero, purified by the earth."**_ The Eldritch Godling said simply, "_**Magic is fickle and often requires obscure and macabre rituals."**_

"And what else would this require?" All Might growled, "As if grave robbing wasn't enough, what other crimes would you ask me to commit!"

"_**The rest is pretty legal to get,"**_ The patron sighed, "_**Just annoying."**_

A moment of silence passed.

"_**You may want to write this down; magic tends to need very specific things."**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time sighed, snapping Izuku's fingers and causing an open notebook and pen to appear in front of All Might.

"_**Alright, outside of the bones of a hero, I'm going to need Two memories of a Dear Nature, Three tears of a Virgin Maiden collected under a full moon, Four Drops of a Father Feys Blood, Ice of a Silver Dragon collected at Dusk, Fire of a Gold Dragon Collected at Dawn, A Secret long meant to be forgotten, an Intense desire, a kiss of mothers love, and a memento of joyous bliss long since passed."**_ The patron quirked a brow at the hero, "_**You got all that?"**_

"Most of those sound impossible to get." All Might pointed out as he sat down.

"_**Oh, difficult surely, but not impossible!"**_ The Patron chuckled, "_**You don't think I wouldn't bring this up if I knew how to get these, do you?"**_

"But why a body?" All Might's brow furrowed, "How does most of this help make a sword?"

"_**Well, we're more upgrading a sword than anything."**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time gestured to the sword, "_**The body and memento are meant to fuel the fire and further enchant the blade, the metaphysical stuff to shape the magic, and the blood, tears, and Ice are meant to enchant the blade when we quench it."**_

"But why the body of a hero?" All Might asked, exhaustion bleeding into his tone.

The Eldritch godling shrugged, "_**Their power and lifestyle will affect what's left in the blade when I'm gone, and good people are usually easier to trust with power than evil or neutral ones."**_

"Leave behind?" All Might simply asked.

"_**Leaving behind a magical blade without a conscience to guide its power is a bad idea."**_ The patron answered simply.

"_**It won't be one for one, but the personality will take after the body and might take a few traits of other people depending on where certain objects come from."**_

All Might stilled, "So are you saying that-"

"_**No, I am not."**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time cut off, "_**At most, it would be a clone."**_

"_**However, other magics could allow for what you're asking."**_

All Might's Eyes snapped towards Izuku's, his patron's presence shining through. "What's the catch?"

"_**Outside of the fact I'm asking you to rob a grave?"**_ The patron scoffed, earning an unamused glare from All Might, "_**The person has to be willing to resurrect, else the spell fails."**_

"It still sounds too good to be true." All Might slumped into his chair.

"_**It's a spell of the highest caliber, that's kind of their job."**_ The patron chuckled, "_**You're only getting this offer because it's from **_**me.**"

"I'll need to think about this." All Might sighed, "For now I'd like to talk to my student."

"_**Fair enough, think of what I've offered you All Might and think hard about it, I am in no rush."**_ The Patron said before receding to the back of Izuku's mind.

"All Might, I-" Izuku started, hoping to ease the tension his patron left.

"So, what was the last thing I told you to do?" All Might cut off, shifting the subject with a knowing grin.

"You asked me to…" Izuku trailed off, realizing exactly what was about to happen.

"Yeah." All Might gently flicked Izuku on the forehead, "You're in trouble, kid."

'Ah, shi-'

* * *

'So, what should we do with our day off?' Izuku idly mused while spinning in his computer chair, glancing at the sleeping Eri who had long since stolen his bed and gently smiling.

"_Hell if I know, you should ask Mommadoriya if she has any plans or ideas."_

Izuku blinked, 'You know, I haven't spent much time with her lately…'

"_Trying to make up for almost a decade of training just to get on an equal footing of your peers in less than a year will do that."_ The patron snarked, causing Izuku to wince.

'Really?' The teen sighed, 'Is that how you want to start today?'

"_Eh, low blows can be good at motivating people."_ The patron chuckled, "_So you should thank me."_

Izuku rolled his eyes, 'Thank you, oh merciful one, for insulting me.'

"_You're welcome, my pathetic servant!"_ The eldritch godling laughed, "_Now go talk to your mom."_

"You really cleaned up this place, didn't you?" Inko marveled as her recently doubled family strolled down Dagobah beach, Izuku carrying a trash bag to collect any stray litter left behind by assho- strangers…

"Yeah, it wasn't fun." Izuku shuddered as he remembered trying to get that truck frame up the stone steps, "But it was worth it!"

"What was it like before?" Eri asked as she watched her feet sink into the sand, having acclimated well to the new experience.

"It was completely covered in trash; you wouldn't have been able to walk more than five feet in any direction before I started." Izuku sighed as he stuffed a can into his bag, "I don't even know why someone would go through the trouble of leaving a _fridge_ down here!"

"That must have been fun to move!" Inko chuckled.

"I swear, if any of it worked, I could've gotten us a new kitchen set!" Izuku lamented.

"That would've been nice, I would like to have a microwave with a turntable." Inko sighed, "But no use wasting money when we have a perfectly good one!"

"What's the difference?" Cole asked as he copied Eri, digging his feet into the sand and wiggling his toes free.

"One's with turntables usually are cheaper and use the rotation of a plate to help make sure the item is evenly heated, one without a table is more expensive but has fewer moving parts to worry about." Inko explained, not noticing her son freeze partly through her explanation.

"I'm an idiot!" Izuku's declaration was harmonized with the sound of flesh slapping flesh.

"No, you're not," Inko immediately denied, "Why do you think that?"

"Microwaves!" Izuku answered unhelpfully. Seeing his mother's confused and worried face he continued, "All Might's explanation makes so much more sense now!"

"Watch!" Izuku took a firmer stance in the sand, his skin beginning to glow with the power of his quirk a moment later.

"Izuku, honey please be-!" Inko began to worriedly warn her son, only to watch as he shot upwards and over her head with a gleeful cry.

And then unceremoniously crash into the water several meters away.

"Isn't he going to be cold?" Eri asked as Izuku steadily made his way back up the beach.

"Oh, most certainly," Inko sighed, "But I think he's going to be too happy to care."

* * *

"_I'm just saying, why are they called 'donuts' if they look like uncut bagels?" _Thou Whom Agony is Time continued his rant, "_I would expect the pretzel to be called a donut since 'nut' sounds like 'knot' as opposed to the smooth ring a donut is!"_

'Where it not for the fact I know you don't sleep, I would ask if you were sleep-deprived.' Izuku sighed as he tried to focus on his classmate's talk about the aftermath of the USJ incident.

"Good morning class," Aizawa grumbled as he shambled into class the next day, looking more akin to a mummy than a pro hero, and a shocked silence settled over his class as they processed his appearance. "What?"

"Uh, should you be moving like that?" Kaminari was the first to voice the question.

"The answer to that is irrelevant," Aizawa grunted.

'So, the answer is 'no' then.' Was the basic thought that ran through the class's mind.

"We have something important to discuss today, and I don't trust a substitute to properly do it." Aizawa continued, ignoring the deadpanned look he was receiving from most of his class. "Something that will be greatly important to your possible careers as hero's."

'That's rather ominous.' Izuku thought as the tension in the room rose.

"_I personally smell bullshit."_

"The Sports Festival is coming up," Aizawa said simply, causing the tension to drain from the room.

"I was worried there for a moment!" Kirishima sighed, an excited grin on his face.

"You should be," Aizawa grunted in a cold voice, "The sports festival can make or break your careers as heroes, and you only get three shots to shine."

"Most of you will be participating, so don't think that just because you have three chances it means you can slack off," Aizawa cautioned "Doing well in this will affect your internship opportunities, and those are valuable for making connections when you become sidekicks."

"Sir, you said most of us?" Iida asked while raising his hand, "Does that mean some of us have been barred from participating?"

"No," Aizawa answered simply, "This is technically an optional event, so you can choose to not participate as some of you have."

"However, this contest is also a prime opportunity for the school to allow internal transfers, so not participating is a good way to get yourself placed in the general studies and allow those with promise to get into the hero course."

"I wonder who's already withdrawn?" Izuku mumbled as he mentally went over the list of possible candidates for his class.

"_Judging by the fear I feel coming from directly behind you, I think it's him."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time suggested.

Izuku tried to subtly turn and look at the smaller boy behind him, finding Mineta was staring intently at his desk and fidgeting as the class around him unknowingly mumbled about him.

'I feel like I should comfort him,'

"_Well, judging by his temperament you would have to be very careful."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time cautioned, stilling Izuku's hand, "_He probably went through something traumatic with USJ, something I'm surprised most of your class didn't experience."_

'I feel like I should still do something.'

"_Bring it up with Aizawa, although judging by how he's talked he already knows."_

"You have two weeks to prepare for the festival, I suggest you use that time wisely," Aizawa said with a note of finality.

"Izuku, come with me." The mummified man ordered as he shuffled back to the door, causing a spike of anxiety to ripple through Izuku.

'Oh god, what did I do?' Izuku worried as the class around him began to share worried looks, echoing his thoughts.

"_My money is on Nezu wanting to talk to me."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time guessed, trying to comfort his servant.

'That would make sense.' Izuku relaxed somewhat.

'This is not the principal's office!' Izuku all but mentally shouted when he saw the room labeled "Teacher's Lounge", his anxiety skyrocketing.

"_Yeah, I have no clue what's going on here." _Thou Whom Agony is Time helpfully supplied.

"Don't take too long, you still have classes," Aizawa grunted as he situated himself in a sleeping bag by the teacher's lounge door.

Izuku hesitated a moment before pushing the door open, a subtle feeling of wrongness overtaking him as he entered the normally restricted room.

"Ah, Izuku!" Thirteen waved him over, situated in her repaired suit on a black leather couch, situated in a corner of the beige room, a cup of tea situated on the coffee table in front of her, "Come have a seat, I've been wanting to talk to you!"

'Oh, I wonder what she wants to talk about.' Izuku idly thought as he relaxed seeing the familiar face.

"What did you want to talk about?" Izuku asked as he sat on the surprisingly soft couch.

"I was just hoping you'd help keep a secret for me." Thirteen asked vaguely.

"Sure?" Izuku's tone made the answer seem more like a question, 'How many heroes am I going to learn the secrets of?'

"_Hey, makes good blackmail material."_

'I am not blackmailing pro heroes.'

"It's nothing major!" Thirteen waved off, "I'm just shy and would rather no-one learn about how I actually look is all!"

Izuku thought for a moment as he rolled through his lexicon of hero information, remembering that no-one knew what Thirteen looked like, her identity is one of the few that was concealed so not even her school day photo's where easily accessible.

"Oh, you can trust me!" Izuku gave an unsteady grin, "Even if I did talk about it online or something, without a picture no one would believe me!"

Izuku felt an arm wrap around him as he was pulled into the surprisingly soft exterior of Thirteens suite.

"Just err on the side of caution and don't talk, okay?" She said in a sweet voice that promised pain as she hugged him.

"Okay!" Izuku squeaked, face turning red.

"_Good lord, you are such a virgin."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time mocked his servant, "_This doesn't count for your punishment by the way."_

"Now you should get to class," Thirteen patted Izuku on the back, "And remember, no blabbing!"

'Well, this day is off to an interesting start.' Izuku idly thought as he stumbled out of the teacher's lounge.

* * *

"So, you're wanting to be a hero for the money?" Izuku asked in surprise.

"Yeah…" Uraraka trailed off as she fidgeted with her hair, "You probably think I'm a bad person."

"Not really, no." Izuku said, trying to comfort her.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to have a financially secure lifestyle." Iida added, "You're willing to work for it and it's in a field that is dedicated to helping people, so it works out as a net boon in the end."

"But it just seems so… selfish…" Uraraka tried to argue.

"_Oh yeah, really selfish." _Thou Whom Agony is Time scoffed, "_How dare she want to take care of her parents, that's absolutely abhorrent compared to wanting to be the center of attention or be an unbeatable symbol."_

'I feel like you're insulting me, but you have a point.' Izuku thought.

"_Not just you, but you do fall into that bracket."_

"Uraraka," Izuku started, trying to reformat his patron's words in a more… presentable way, "You want to make money to give your parents an easy life, right?"

The brunette nodded.

"Well, that seems less selfish than me or Iida's." Izuku gestured to himself and his taller friend, "I mean, me and him both want to be like someone else so you can say were solely driven by our sake. You're doing this for someone else sake."

Izuku took a deep breath before reaching out and placing a hand on Uraraka's head, both their faces reddening,

"That seems pretty selfless to me!" Izuku finished with what he hoped was a confident smile.

"_I genuinely didn't expect you to have the balls to do that this quickly." _Izuku's patron clapped slowly, "_There's one down, five more to head pat."_

"_And don't forget that hug~" _Thou Whom Agony is Time teased.

"Young Midoriya!" A familiar and boisterous voice called out, giving both teens a clean excuse to ignore the awkward situation growing.

"Yes Sir!" Izuku yelped, quickly drawing back his hand.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" All Might asked, a brow raised and a knowing gleam in his eye.

"Would either of you guys mind?" Izuku turned to his friends, neither him nor Uraraka making eye contact.

"Not at all." Iida said with a smile.

"Sure, have fun!" Uraraka said quickly.

"Alright, see you guys later!" Izuku said stiffly following his idle.

"... So, is there anything you want to talk about?" Iida asked with a teasing grin.

"Nope!" Uraraka answered quickly, stiffly rushing down the hallway to the lunchroom.

"So, you managed to get ahold of five percent of your power yesterday?" All Might asked, pride clear in his voice.

"Yeah, mom said something that made your egg in a microwave analogy click."

"I guess that's my failing as a teacher then." All Might sighed, "I'm glad that this should help you get ready for what I'm about to ask of you."

Izuku tensed as All Might's countenance grew serious, "You already know the importance of Sports Festival, correct?"

Izuku nodded.

"Good, you already know that you need to perform well so that you can get a good internship." All Might took a deep breath, "But as my successor, I need you to go a step beyond."

"I need you to _win_ the sports festival!" All Might declared, opening his arms wide in a display of theatrics. "You must use this as your declaration, tell the world "I Am Here!"."

"All Might, I-" Izuku started to stutter, only to be cut off by All Might.

"I will admit, I was worried that you wouldn't be able to live up to that without hurting yourself, but with you getting ahold of five percent of One for All I have no doubts you can do it." All Might chuckled, "I kind of feel bad about contacting my old teacher now."

"_Yeah, I'm also not going to give you much of a choice."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time added on, "_I want you to show off as my star servant, plus I want to use this to scout out your school."_

"Scout out?" Izuku asked aloud.

"Pardon?" All Might asked, deflating slightly as his theatrics didn't seem to inspire the reaction he wanted.

"Sorry, Agony said he wanted to use the sports festival as a chance to scout the school," Izuku explained.

"You want more warlocks?" All Might asked, knowing the patron was listening in on the conversation.

"_Mouth please." _Izuku's patron asked, quickly taking control when allowed.

"_**Of course, I want more Warlocks."**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time emphasized like it was an obvious point. "_**I've been using Izuku as an insight to this world, more Warlocks will help with that." **_

"_**Plus, Hierophant asked me to keep an eye out for some prospects for her."**_ The eldritch godling sighed, "_**She's rather lazy like that."**_

"I don't know how I feel about this." All Might said simply as he pinched his brow, "You're a real headache you know that?"

"_**There's a reason that that people went through the process of sealing me away for a couple of eons." **_The Patron stretched Izuku face into a mischievous grin. "_**Besides, you don't really get much of a choice, it's up to who I choose to decide."**_

"Just don't mess up my students." All Might sighed, "You've got a good track record with Izuku thus far, but if you do bring undue harm to them, I will find a way to kick your ass."

"_**I would expect nothing less, Symbol of Peace."**_ Thou Whom Agony is Time chuckled, retreating into Izuku's soul.

"It is so weird whenever he talks through you." All Might shuttered. "Also, don't think I haven't forgotten about your punishment."

'It would be nice if he would think of something rather than hold it over my head.' Izuku mentally grumbled.

"_Maybe that's the punishment?"_

'I really hope not.'

* * *

-One Week Later-

To say he was angry would be an understatement.

To say he was furious, would be an understatement.

This was an outrage, and he would not let this go unpunished.

Overhaul readjusted his mask as he watched the video footage again. Watching as a scrawny teen stood over the comatose body of his boss, holding the shivering form of his tool and seemingly in deep contemplation.

Somehow, some-fucking-how this was the only footage of the intruder. He had somehow slipped into the base and navigated the maze-like halls of the base all the way to one of the most heavily guarded parts of the entire complex and stolen what was rightfully his.

Overhaul had killed the goon he tasked to watch Eri, who had apparently been in the room when the bastard kidnapped her. Oh, how he regretted not putting him back together just so he could kill him a couple more times.

The buzz of the office phone next to him drew him out of his contemplation, the masked germaphobe reached out and carefully plucked the device with a gloved hand, holding the receiver just close enough so he could hear.

"What?" He growled.

"We found her." His most trusted assistant voice was even, almost cold, but to Overhaul it sounded like an angel's song.

"Where?" He all but shouted, shooting up from his seat.

"Already sent you the files we have on them." His computer dinged with the sound of a received email.

Overhaul took a steadying breath, lowering himself back into his seat as he clicked open the email and skimming through the intel gathered.

"So, nothing on the brat who broke in?" Overhaul finally asked as he flicked through the files searching for the man in question.

"Showed up about a week ago, earliest images we got on him are from the break-in." Chronos sighed, "He's a ghost, sir."

"But we do know where he is now." Overhaul stated, the beginnings of a plan forming as he watched a recorded clip of the strange group, a green-haired teen launching himself into the ocean in an impressive use of his quirk.

"Say, isn't the sports festival coming up?" Overhaul chuckled into the receiver as he pulled open the green-haired student's student ID.

* * *

**-Omake, Checking in with an alternate; Fiend Pact-**

"**Do something evil, Dammit!" **Mephistopheles raged from within dark shadow.

"Excuse me, I am breaking several laws!" Izuku responded in an overly offended tone, continuing to click away on his computer, Tokoyami snuggling into him firmly situated on his lap. "Which is what our contract specified as an evil act!"

"**Pirating music is **_**not**_ **what I meant!"** The demon roared, pulling back a hand to strike the teen.

"Remember, if you do any unjust harm to me or my loved ones it's a breach of contract!" Izuku smirked, "And any breach of contract on either side will result in a complete transferal of the offending party's properties."

Mephistopheles lowered his hand, "**Fine, but until you do something evil, I specify I will refuse to grant you higher power."**

"Alright, what's something evil you want me to do?" Izuku turned his full attention to the demon, crossing his arms and intentionally unintentionally giving the avian headed teen in his lap a hug.

"**Eat a baby!**" The Devil demanded, thinking he had put his most troublesome servant in check.

"Does it have to be one whole baby, or can it be the mass of several babies added together?" Izuku asked, "Also does it have to be a born or can it be unborn?"

"**As long as you eat an average baby's worth it doesn't matter how many infants it comes from, born or unborn."** The Devil grinned, reveling in the corruption he was inflicting on his servant.

"Alright, deal." Izuku held his hand out, having thought to include a clause in his contract that all contracts after that point made between the two had to follow the rules of first in terms of protection.

"**Deal!"** Mephistopheles cried in glee.

"Alright," Izuku turned to the bird in his lap, "Tokoyami, mind if I sick your dick I kinda need to fulfill a contract."

"**Pardon?"** Mephistopheles asked as Tokoyami raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I need to eat a baby's worth of unborn children, right?" Izuku asked, Mephistopheles dreading where the green-haired boy's mind had twisted his order, "Ergo, Semen is an option."

"**You're going to try and suck a baby's worth of semen out of Tokoyami?"**

"Technically a single load is a baby's worth," Izuku shrugged, "But a time frame wasn't set, so I can take as much time as I need to get an actual baby's mass. Assuming he says yes that is."

"I'm fine with it," Tokoyami said in a neutral voice, although he could feel the avian teen's excitement grow.

Mephistopheles was quiet for a moment, "**You must break a law while doing so, that was a clause in your contract!"**

"Alright," Izuku shrugged, nonplussed. "Tokoyami, would you follow me to the roof?"

"**Again, I must repeat."** The Devil sighed, "**Pardon?"**

"Public Nudity, Public Masturbation, and Public Sex are all illegal." Izuku explained, "So going up to the very public roof and sucking my boyfriend off while pleasing myself is like three different crimes in one fun activity."

"**...You're clever and I hate it."** Mephistopheles sighed, "**I'll leave it to you then."**

"Are you sure about that?" Izuku asked with a grin, "Last I checked there was a section that said something like 'All subsequent contracts will require the requester to be present during fulfillment' near the end."

"**Your ass is grass Midoriya," **Mephistopheles growled, "**And I'm going to mow it."**

"Actually, that's Tokoyami's job if he's willing that is." Izuku chuckled as he lifted himself and his boyfriend from their chair and headed to the roof of his apartment.

* * *

**There was a fun lull while writing this chapter where I wasn't getting anything worth a damn done, so I decided to make a very gay Omake to make for it. **

**And of course, after deciding that this thing decided to let me write it in a day.**

**The next chapter should be the start of the sports festival, a fun beach day, and possibly a crime committed. None of that in order.**

**Have a good whatever Now!**

_Sceptical, what have you done?_

_**What have you done?**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Izuku-The Hexblade Hero; Chapter 17**

Cavete a Matris Ira

* * *

"A beach day?" Izuku blinked in surprise.

"Uh-huh!" Uraraka nodded, "I figured it would be a good thing to help us relax before the Sports Festival!"

"We already asked Iida and Bakugo, Kero." Tsuyu added on, "You can probably guess what Bakugo's answer was."

"So, you want to join us?" Uraraka looked away sheepishly, "I understand if you say no since it's the weekend before the sports festival begins and you'll probably want to pre-"

"_Izuku if you turn this down"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time interrupted the gravity hero, "_I will boil your teeth."_

"I think it's a good idea," Izuku nodded with a gentle smile on his face as he frantically tried to figure if his patron's threat was an exaggeration or not.

"_You're getting remarkably good at masking your emotions."_

'Constantly having to deal with a sassy spirit in your head will do that to you.' Izuku internally sighed.

"Great!" Uraraka beamed, "I heard it's supposed to be a beautiful day at Dagobah beach this Sunday!"

"Isn't that place a dump?" Tsuyu asked with a slight head tilt.

"It was, but someone apparently cleaned it up over the last year," Uraraka answered in an impressed tone.

"_Tell her it was you and that'll net you some serious brownie points."_

'No, if I brought it up now, she'd probably think I'm lying to impress her.'

"_Or you could use your suave skills to make her believe you."_

'What suave skills?'

"_Do you not remember me fingering your mouth?"_

'Please never say that again.'

"_So why not try putting it to the test?"_

'I already use it to hide the fact that I'm talking to you, as well as hide my reaction to the shit you say.'

"So, you asked Kaachan to come along?" Izuku asked in a subtly desperate attempt to change the subject.

"We thought he could use some social interaction." Tsuyu glanced at the bombastic blonde, "I thought it might shake the stick out of his ass, Kero."

"Fuck off Tatiana," Bakugo growled.

"My point exactly." Tsuyu nodded satisfied.

"Anyways," Uraraka sighed, "Let's all trade numbers, we'll set up the details later."

"_Wow, you not only managed to get one girl's number,"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time sounded genuinely impressed, "_But two in one day."_

'Agony,' Izuku thought as he struggled to keep the blush from completely covering his face 'Please shut up.'

"_My little warlock's growing up!"_ His patron teased as the green hair teen gathered his school supplies.

'Why are you like this?' Izuku sighed.

"_I don't know,"_ The eldritch godling flippantly answered, "_Why is there a crowd of people in front of the class door"_

'Please tell me you're-' Izuku was cut off by the sound of the classroom door aggressively being thrown open.

"Move extra's," Bakugo growled, unfazed by the packed hallway in front of him.

"And there goes my day," Izuku grumbled as he moved towards the door.

"You came here to scope out the competition, right?" Bakugo growled as he addressed the crowd, "Cause if you didn't, you're a dumbass and need to fuck off."

"So, this is how they let you behave?" An almost monotone voice echoed from the mostly silent crowd, as a teen with purple sporadic hair made his way to the front of the crowd "Are all of the hero course students this crude, or are you a special case?"

"Oh, he's special alright," Tsuyu muttered, just loud enough for Izuku to hear.

"What did you say you punk?" Bakugo growled.

"Not all of us came here to 'scope out the competition' as you put it," The purple teen smirked as if he had already won. "Some of us came to the famous "1-A" who had already had their first encounter with villains."

"Some of us did come here to see how you measure you up though," He shook his head, "I must say I'm disappointed."

"I came here because I heard that depending on performance in the sports festival you can be moved into the hero's course," A determined glint shown in his eyes, "I assume the same is true in reverse."

"So, this is my declaration," He stepped closer to the door, just out of Bakugo's reach, "I'm taking one of your spots, and I'll crush all of you if I need to do it."

"_Izuku,"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time spoke in an excited tone, "_I like this kid."_

"Bring it on Grumpy" Bakugo snarled through an excited grin. His intimidation attempt was somewhat sabotaged by Uraraka making a choking sound as she attempted to contain her laugh.

"Now would you all get the FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" Bakugo started with a snarl that quickly escalated into a shout.

'It's like he wants everyone to target him.'

"_I'm sure that's what he wants."_

Izuku sighed as he watched his childhood friend turn bully try to force his way through the halls.

"Hey!" A gruff voice cried out from the crowd, "1-A!"

"Class 1-B ain't going to wimp out on this either!" A mop of silvery hair popped up from the crowd and began to push its way forward. "You guys have hogged the spotlight long enough!"

The crowd parted enough and those of class 1-A were able to catch a glimpse of the student walking towards them, a girl with pinprick eyes decorated with remarkably thick eyelashes.

"_Wait, somethings not right here."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time sounded genuinely worried, "_I'm going to have to make a call later."_

Before Izuku could think to reply, the girl from 1-B continued shouting: "So I've come to declare a war of my own!"

"Also, you!" She pointed at Kirishima, "I'm going to beat the tar out of you in the festival!"

"What did I do?" Kirishima dimly asked while pointing at himself.

"You're copying me!" She pointed her thumb at herself, "But my quirk is better, so remember the name Tesutesu!"

"You've got a manly spirit Tesutesu!" Kirishima grinned fiercely, as he swaggered up to the silverette, "I'll take you head on!"

"Oh?" She leaned back and spread her arms, "You're approaching me?"

"I can't beat the shit out of you without getting clos-'' Kirishima was cut off as a familiar scarf wrapped around his head and blocked his mouth.

"If you finish that reference, I will personally kick you out of this school," Aizawa seemed to materialize behind the redhead, glaring at the teen with a glowing red eye.

"Now the rest of you," The angry teacher hissed while turning to the gathered students. "Scatter."

"_Hey Izuku, you should go tell that one kid about the opening in 1-A."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time suggested.

'Why?'

"_Because I asked, that should be reason enough." _The patron answered cryptically.

'Alright?' Izuku agreed, managing to hunt the insomniac looking teen from the crowd, "Hey you!"

"What do you want?" He answered, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya" Izuku stuck his hand out, "I wanted to say hi."

"Hitoshi Shinso..." He hesitantly shook the young warlock's hand, "Is that all?"

"I also wanted to tell you that one of the students in 1-A is dropping out, so even if you don't do well in the Festival you might be able to get in." Izuku turned and began to walk away, shooting over his shoulder "That was all, have a good day!"

'Are you happy?'

"_More than you can imagine."_ Thou Whom Agony is Time chuckled, "_When you turn at this next corner look back at him"_

'Alright?' The teen answered, bewildered.

As Izuku rounded the corner he glanced back at Shinso, finding the teen staring at his hand in deep concentration, like he had been handed a puzzle and he was needing to figure out where to begin.

"_He's going to be thinking about that simple sentence till the start of the Festival,"_ The patron cackled, "_He probably thinks you're playing some 4th dimensional chess with him!"_

'That seems a bit cruel.' Izuku's brow nit in worry.

"_He'll be fine,"_ The eldritch godling brushed it off, "_I tend to do this with most people who earn my attention."_

'You never did something like that to me though?'

"_Didn't I?"_ His patron coyly asked.

Izuku spent the rest of his walk and train ride home that day trying to remember every interaction he and the eldritch godling had had over the course of the last year.

**One week later**

'This is why we can't have nice things!' Izuku grumbled as he reached down to pick up another piece of litter.

"_You're only this upset because you're the one who cleaned it up last time."_

'You're damn right!' Izuku growled, 'I'm sure people were still dumping here while I was cleaning it before!'

"_You need to relax,"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time chided the teen, "_You're about to spend the afternoon with your friends, two of which are attractive by mortal standards"_

'I really don't need thoughts like that about my first friends in...' Izuku stopped and blinked, 'I don't remember a time where I had a friend that wasn't Kaachan…'

"_That doesn't sound healthy considering the relationship the two of you have had up till now."_

'You're telling me.' Izuku sighed as he picked up the last of the litter he could see, moving to go and drop it in the nearest trash can like it should've been originally.

"_Yeah, you two either needed to have a deathmatch or a hell of a lot of hate sex to resolve that tension."_

'Can you not?' Izuku took a deep breath as he tried to get the intrusive thoughts spawned by his patron out of his head.

"_I cannot, however, I can knot."_ His patron teased, "_Although I cannot knot well, it's better to be able to knot than not knot at all."_

'...' Izuku looked at the trashcan intently as he decided if it would be worth it to try and hide from his patron's bad sense of humor among the garbage.

"Oh Deku!" A familiar cheery voice snapped Izuku from his contemplation, "You're early!"

"Yeah, I thought I would do some…" Izuku trailed off as he turned and looked at Uraraka, who was currently looking sheepish in a light blue sundress, "...cleaning up…"

"_Izuku you dense broccoli stalk, compliment the lady."_

'How do I do that without sounding like a creep?' Izuku internally panicked as he felt a blush dust his cheeks.

"_How about, _"Your dress looks nice!" _it helps if you mean it"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time answered, mimicking Izuku's voice to enforce the point.

"Your dress looks nice." Izuku tried to give a smile to hide his nervousness.

'Oh god, she's angry.' Izuku panicked as Uraraka's face reddened.

"Oh, this old thing…" Uraraka looked away as she fidgeted with her dress.

"So, you were picking up litter?" She changed the topic as she looked over the beach, "It looks like you did a good job!"

"Yeah," Izuku rubbed the back of his neck, "It would be a shame to let such a beautiful area go to waste."

The two fell into a half awkward silence as they looked over the beach.

"So, do you know when Iida and Tsuyu are going to be here?" Izuku asked.

"Last I heard Tsuyu was on her way, but she needed to make a stop first." Uraraka pulled out her phone, flipping it open to see if there was any update on that, "Iida and I got here at the same time funnily enough, but he went to find a somewhere to change."

"What do you think Tsuyu went to get?"

"Dunno." Uraraka tilted her head as she thought about it, "Maybe she needed some sunscreen, since Iida said he was going to pack lunches for everyone?"

"The least he can do since he ruined mine and Tsuyu's plan…" Uraraka muttered.

"What?" Izuku hurriedly asked.

"What?" Uraraka asked in turn. The two fell into silence again, this one significantly more awkward.

"_This is boring"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time pipped up after a few minutes. "_Ignoring that mild bombshell that you seem to be ignoring."_

'Well, what do you want me to do about it?' Izuku asked, continuing to ignore that not so mild bombshell.

"_Blow something up."_

'I am not going to-' Izuku was caught off guard as he felt something that distinctly felt like a volleyball slam into the back of his head.

"Son of a…" Izuku swore as he stumbled forward.

"What the hell was that for?" Uraraka spun to face the offender.

"The bastard should always be aware of his surroundings," Izuku heard the familiar chuckle of a specific bombastic blond.

"Oh, so you did decide to come!" Izuku said in a happy tone. Maybe Bakugo was starting to open up to people again.

"_He just blindsided you with a volleyball."_ His patron noted.

'If he wanted to hurt me, he would've.' Izuku objected, 'Besides, I can be hopeful.'

"Shut the hell up!" Bakugo shouted as he strolled down the steps, hands buried in a simple pair of red swim trunks, an open Hawaiian shirt hung on his shoulders exposing his muscled torso.

"Actually, I went by his house and told his mom about today." Tsuyu announced her presence by answering, her yellow tank top shining brightly in the sunlight and showing just enough of her midriff that Izuku could see she wore a green striped one-piece suite beneath the top and her shorts "She kicked him out for the day, Kero."

"I said shut the fuck up, gender-bent Kermit!" Bakugo shouted at the frog-themed teen.

"That sounds like something Mrs. Bakugo would do." Izuku nervously chuckled, envisioning how _that_ conversation probably went down.

"What are his parents like?" Uraraka asked the two green-haired hero hopefuls.

"I didn't see his dad, but his mom was a really pretty lady," Tsuyu placed a finger on her lip as she looked up in thought, "If he wasn't so angry all the time he'd look almost exactly like his mom."

"I never thought about it, but you're right." Izuku hummed in agreement.

"Don't compare me to the old hag!" Bakugo hissed.

"Who does he take after more when it comes to personality thought?" Uraraka asked, ignoring the glare that she received from the blond in question.

"His mom," Izuku answered tiredly, "His dads a saint for putting up with both of them."

"That explains the shouting while I was waiting for him, Kero."

"Oh wow." Uraraka looked back at the seething blond, "I can't imagine what a day over there is like."

"I didn't come here to be mocked, dammit!" The bomber growled.

"Sorry," Izuku froze, Tsuyu and Uraraka gave the blonde a deadpan stare.

"Sounds like he can't take a little teasing." Uraraka shook her head in disappointment.

"Seems like he's all bark and no bite." Tsuyu agreed.

"Can't even take a little of what he dishes out to everyone." Uraraka shrugged, "I guess that's why he doesn't have any friends; he can't put up with just a little bit of good-natured hazing."

Bakugo narrowed his eyes as he studied the two, "You two are trying to manipulate me, aren't you?"

"It depends." Tsuyu answered vaguely.

"Is it working?" Uraraka asked with a quirked brow.

"Like hell, I'd tell you." Bakugo spat, "You invited me out here, I assumed you two would have a plan for today."

"I figured we could spend a few hours swimming or playing Frisbee." Tsuyu pulled a frisbee from a small backpack as Uraraka explained, "At least until we had lunch and then we could figure out things from there."

"Speaking of lunch," Tsuyu looked around, "Where's Iida, he's usually rather punctual."

"I figured he would've found a place to change by no- '' Uraraka muttered before being cut off by a cloud of sand enveloping the group.

"I apologize for my tardiness!" Iida's voice echoed over the group coughing as the sand settled.

"What, the genuine fuck, are you wearing McQueen." Bakugo growled.

Izuku took that as a sign it was safe to open his eyes and was greeted with the sight of his friend bowing to them in a small sand crater, seemingly naked.

"What?" Iida looked up, "Is this not appropriate swimwear?"

To Izuku's horror, his friend started to straighten, but rather than getting a chance to see if his friend had matching curtains and drapes, he was greeted with the sight of his friend wearing a dark blue speedo.

"_I don't know if that's better or worse to be honest"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time commented.

'At least I didn't have to see what he was packing downstairs.'

"_Yeah,"_ Izuku heard the silent "But" in his patrons statement and mentally braced himself for what was about to be said, "_But depending if he's a grower or a shower he's packing either a cucumber or an eggplant based on that bulge." _

Izuku slammed his head into his palm in an attempt to whip the image from his mind. 'Can you please stop causing gay thoughts?'

"_Counter it with straight thoughts you pussy."_ Izuku felt his patron grin, "_I can even help with th-"_

'Absolutely not!' Izuku turned his attention to his friend, "It's fine Iida, but most people don't wear those to the beach…"

"Isn't the water going to fuck up your legs?" Bakugo asked as he looked at the teens engines and seemed to be trying to resist the urge to comment on his perfectly shaved legs.

"I'm glad you're worried for my safety Bakugo," Iida reached behind him and pulled out a bag, "But I have port covers that will keep my engines safe, although I can't go two deep out since my legs weigh me down."

"I wasn't worried for your safety you smug bastard!" Bakugo snarled as a blood vessel pulsed in his head, "Where did you even store those!"

"You did grab the lunches, right?" Uraraka added on seeing the seemingly empty-handed Iida.

"Of course," Iida sounded mildly offended as he pulled out a stack of binto boxes.

"The fuck?" Bakugo shouted.

"Oh yay!" Uraraka cheered, "Now we can get this party started!"

"Is no one going to question where he's storing that?" Bakugo angrily asked.

"I was," A small smirk graced Tsuyu's face, "But I think it would be more fun to see how angry you get over not getting an answer."

"McQueen, answer my damn question!" The bombastic blond turned on the speed hero in training.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about." Iida answered simply, the sunlight reflecting off his glasses and making it difficult to read his emotions.

"Your ass is grass Tatiana," Bakugo whirled on the frog girl, "And I'm going to mow it."

"Are you coming onto me?" Tsuyu asked in a serious tone.

"Because if so, there's a secluded place over-" The frog girl jumped as Bakugo tried to tackle her, springing off the teens back while shouting, "Tag, you're it!"

"Oh, I wasn't expecting that," Uraraka chuckled as she watched the two sprints down the beach.

"We should join in!" She excitedly exclaimed, grabbing Izuku's hand and dragging him after the two.

'I'm holding hands with a girl!' Izuku felt his face heat up as he focused on the pre-marital hand holding.

"_You literally had a girls' tits on your neck and ample opportunity to feel up her thighs, and you're embarrassed by _this _of all things?"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time asked incredulously.

'That was a dangerous situation, it doesn't count.'

"_You're about to go "Play Tag" with an angry Bakugo, I think that counts as dangerous."_

'Let me enjoy this!'

"_Oh sure, when you get to engage in unprotected hand holding it's fine, but when I want to show you an ultra-realistic simulation of your celebrity crush and your high school crush going at it like rabbits, I'm suddenly the bad guy!"_ Thou Whom Agony is Time ranted.

'I'm ignoring you now.' Izuku said simply as he tried to tune out his patron, and the unbidden images that arose because of the eldritch being's comment…

Although it was only now that he noticed how high Thirteen had risen on that scale.

* * *

**Alright, So I had every intention of starting the Sports Festival this chapter but a bout of seasonal depression, School work, and the overwhelming urge for a beach day chapter lead to this taking up that slot, and since my deadline's almost on me I figured I would cut this here to be somewhat on time.**

**Thanks to "Union of Soviet Socialist Pubs" for his continue beta'ing, and "Blazing heart Frigid Soul" for being a dumbass filter for me.**

**Have a good whatever now!**


	18. A Note

**This story is not dead**

**I feel like that is the first thing I should say for this, the second being "I'm sorry this isn't a chapter"**

**The last couple of months have been rough on me (College is a bitch) and although it feels longer, I've missed two update deadlines and still can't bring myself to work more on the latest chapter. I've made some serious mistakes while writing this story and had a borderline paradigm shift while doing so (I believe one review called it "Re-heated Cannon Bullshit") and that's caused some serious growing pains. So I'm going to re-write this story sometime down the line when I feel like I've got a more solid idea of what I want to do with it and how I should get there. **

**In the meantime though, since sitting on my hands and doing jack shit is a dumb idea, I'll be starting some other stories that I have more solid ideas on to better my writing abilities. One of which is a BNHA fic and it should be going up the day I'm posting this update. If you would be so inclined to check it out, I would greatly appreciate it, but I completely understand if anyone chooses not to (Hell, I'm going to warn y'all now, It's likely to have a bunch of stuff in it that this fandom may not like for one reason or another. 90% of whats in it started as a joke that I decided to make a plot)**

**When I have the re-write ready to start I'll probably come back and replace this chapter with a note for it, although if you're following me that will end up being redundant.**

**Have a good whatever now!**


End file.
